CEASELESS
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta es una adaptación del tercer libro de la saga existence de Abbi Glines, los personajes no son míos son de la escrítora Kyoko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 0

Prologo

**Puede hacer que se enamore de él… otra vez?**

**Cuando Candy W. Andry resultó ser digna de la devoción de La**

**Muerte, a él se le dio la oportunidad de quedarse con ella.**

**Pero a Terry nunca le prometieron que Candy se quedaría con**

**él.**

**Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. **

**En cada vida estás almas se encuentran. Completan el destino del otro. **

**Es hora de que**

**el alma de Candy elija si de verdad quiere una eternidad al lado de La**

**Muerte, o si quiere al compañero creado sólo para ella.**

**Terry ( "Dank") no creía que fuera a tener que preocuparse por su elección.**

**Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía. **

**Hasta que descubrió de que cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento de su tiempo juntos sería borrado de sus recuerdos. **

**Tendría que ganar su corazón de nuevo y demostrarle a su**

**alma que él es a quién pertenece.**

**Si tan sólo el compañero de su alma no estuviera allí parado en su**

**Camin**

**—****El alma ha sido marcada desde su nacimiento. No estaba**

**destinada a vivir esta vida. —La Deidad.**

_—__Vuela lejos, por favor. Mantente fuera de mi habitación. ¡Podría_

_haber estado desnuda! —Candy (Existence)_

—**El alma no ha sido designada una sola vez, sino dos**

**veces. —La Deidad.**

_—__Un alma vino a mi casa. Me tocó y me habló. Las almas nunca_

_hablaban conmigo, antes de ti. —Candy (Existence)_

**—****Si estás determinado a que esta alma permanezca a tu**

**lado, entonces una decisión debe ser tomada. —La Deidad.**

_—__No puedes asustarme y no estoy huyendo. —Candy (Existence)_

**—****Sabes que cada alma tiene un compañero. Si su alma ha**

**de existir por toda la eternidad, entonces debe elegirte por**

**encima del compañero creado como su otra mitad. —La Deidad.**

_—__Este es el regalo más preciado y perfecto que alguien ha_

_recibido nunca. Me devolviste un recuerdo que amaré por siempre. —_

_Candy (Predestined)_

**—****El alma ha visto demasiado. Ella sabe más de lo que un**

**alma debería saber. No puede conservar sus recuerdos. La**

**elección será injusta si lo hace. —La Deidad.**

_—__Lo estoy guardando para mi ardiente novio. —Candy_

_(Predestined)_

**—****Cada momento que ha pasado contigo será borrado de sus**

**recuerdos. **

**No recordará su encuentro con La Muerte, ni a ti**

**rompiendo las reglas para salvarla. **

**No recordará luchar por ti. **

**No recordará la maldición que sufrió mientras estaba bajo el**

**hechizo del espíritu vudú. **

**Todo será borrado.**

**Si la quieres, Dankmar (Terry), entonces tienes que ganar su**

**corazón sobre el alma creada para ser su compañero. **

**Sólo entonces será posible que puedas tenerla para siempre.**

**Ella debe pasar esta prueba. —La Deidad.**

_—__Confía en mí, Terrence , sólo tengo ojos para ti. Nadie se te_

_acerca siquiera. —Candy (Predestined)_


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

**CANDY**

**A****nn estacionó su nuevo y deslumbrante Land Rover**

**plateado en un lugar vacío del estacionamiento frente a**

**Jemison Hall, nuestro hogar durante los próximos nueve**

**meses.**

**—****¿Puedes creer que estamos aquí? —murmuró Ann con**

**asombro mientras contemplábamos el edificio de ladrillo histórico en frente**

**de nosotras. Mi mamá era una alumna de la Universidad Boone. Boone era**

**una pequeña universidad privada en Weston, Tennessee. Cuando Ann**

**y yo fuimos aceptadas aquí, pensé que éste era el lugar donde yo estaba**

**destinada a estar. Ir a una universidad estatal más grande me aterraba.**

**Me gustaba más la sensación íntima y pequeña en este lugar.**

**—****Aún estoy tratando de creerme que estamos en la universidad —le**

**respondí mientras abría la puerta del auto.**

**—****Lo sé, ¿verdad?**

**Las dos salimos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos al compartimiento**

**trasero de carga para empezar a descargar nuestras cajas. Mi madre no**

**pudo venir con nosotras porque tenía que asistir a una conferencia de**

**escritores en Chicago. Ann y yo acordamos que era una mala idea**

**tener a sus padres con nosotras. Sus padres podrían ser un poco**

**embarazosos. Ya que hacíamos esto juntas, decidimos ser independientes**

**y hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie. Nos teníamos la una a la otra.**

**Ahora, mirando la pila de cajas y maletas amontonadas en la parte**

**trasera del Land Rover de Ann, me pregunté si ****_eso _****fue un error. Nos**

**tomaría horas llevar todo esto a nuestro dormitorio.**

**—****Esto tomará una eternidad —gimió Ann en frustración.**

**Comencé a responder cuando el fuerte y vibrante sonido de unos,**

**realmente buenos, altavoces llamó mi atención. La fuente de la música era**

**un pequeño convertible negro que justamente había aparcado en el**

**espacio de estacionamiento junto a nosotras. Lo primero que llamó mi**

**atención de la conductora del coche fue su salvaje cabello rubio con**

**brillantes puntas rosadas.**

**La conductora apagó el motor, lo cual agradeció instantáneamente**

**mis oídos. Abrió la puerta y saltó del coche. Era obvio, desde el maquillaje**

**hasta el atuendo, que era emo. Llevaba puesto grueso delineador negro y**

**botas negras de combate. La única cosa que me confundió un poco fue su**

**cabello. El rosa chillón no era realmente una cosa emo, ¿verdad?**

**Se puso una mano en la cadera y sopló un gran globo con su chicle,**

**mirándonos descaradamente a las dos. Explotó la burbuja con fuerza y**

**sonrió. —Esta mierda será divertida —dijo en tono burlón, luego se giró y**

**caminó hacia el dormitorio.**

**Una vez que estuvo fuera del rango auditivo, Ann me agarró del**

**brazo con firmeza. —Por favor, Dios, no dejes que viva cerca de nosotras.**

**Me da miedo.**

**No podía estar en desacuerdo con ella en este asunto. Asintiendo,**

**alcancé la caja más cercana a mí. —Dudo que la veamos mucho. Es un**

**edificio grande. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estemos en el mismo**

**piso. Ahora, toma una caja y comienza a descargar.**

**—****Espero que tengas razón. ¿Debería escoger otra plaza de**

**aparcamiento? Ya sabes, lejos de ella. —Preguntó Ann.**

**—****Sólo toma una caja y dejar de preocuparte —Le contesté**

**resueltamente en dirección al dormitorio.**

**La rubia de aspecto salvaje estaba de pie en el último escalón, me**

**miró cuando llegué a las puertas dobles de la entrada. Genial. No había**

**entrado. Moví mis ojos de ella hacia el suelo para no tropezar y caerme.**

**Un fuerte estruendo hizo al suelo vibrar. Tropecé y dejé caer la caja**

**de zapatos que llevaba. A pesar de mis esfuerzos para atraparlos, los**

**zapatos se desparramaron sobre el pavimento. Prácticamente gruñí en**

**frustración. Puse mis manos en mis caderas y en silencio me maldije por**

**no pedirle a los padres de Ann que vinieran con nosotras. Era sólo mi**

**primera caja descargada y ni siquiera podía hacerlo bien.**

**El ruido sordo de un motor se hizo más fuerte y volví mi cabeza para**

**ver una motocicleta negra y plateada detenerse a unos metros de mí y de**

**mi desastre de zapatos. Era su culpa que yo hubiera dejado caer las cosas.**

**¿Qué hacía alguien conduciendo por el campus en una ruidosa**

**motocicleta? Cuando levanté la vista de la ofensiva motocicleta, mis ojos se**

**encontraron con un par de brillantes ojos azules zafiro impresionantes. Mi consumo rápido de aire fue fuerte, mientras su mirada me recorría lentamente. **

**Era tan...tan... sorprendentemente perfecto. **

**Oscuras pestañas gruesas describían**

**los ojos más locamente azules que jamás hubiera visto. Un oscuro cabello**

**rizado y largo llegaba hasta su cuello y se escondía detrás de sus oídos.**

**Una boca perfecta se torcía en una sonrisa. **

**Espera... una sonrisa. **

**Sacudí mi cabeza para detener la evaluación física que le hacía a este**

**desconocido. Me las arreglé para convertir mi expresión de asombra a una**

**de molestia.**

**—****¿Crees que podrías conseguir una moto más ruidosa? Porque no**

**creo que esa despertara a la gente en Australia —Escupí y me agaché para**

**comenzar a recoger mis zapatos, lo cual era vergonzoso.**

**—****¿Esto es mi culpa? —Preguntó con un sexy acento hipnótico.**

**Imagínate. Los chicos parecían tener voces acordes.**

**—****Me sobresaltaste, así como despertaste a todos los bebés dormidos**

**en los estados vecinos —Le contesté lanzando una de mis botas vaqueras**

**en la caja.**

**Por el rabillo de mi ojo, lo vi pararse, luego balancear la pierna de su**

**vaquero por encima de su motocicleta y bajarse. Genial. Ahora venía hacia**

**aquí. Justo lo que necesito. Mantuve mi mirada en los zapatos esparcidos**

**por todas partes mientras él caminaba hacia mí. Sus botas negras se**

**detuvieron justo frente a mi montón de zapatos. Se agachó y recogió un**

**tacón de color rosa que casi nunca usaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por**

**qué los había traído. Los había comprado por algo, pero no podía recordar el porque.**

**Tomó el otro y noté que sus ojos veían casi con reverencia el**

**contenido en sus manos. Tenía curiosidad y no pude evitarlo. Volví la**

**cabeza para mirarlo. Él miraba mis zapatillas rosas como si algo en ellos**

**le entristeciera. ¿Su ex-novia tenía un par así? ¿O él era algo más allá de**

**enloquecedoramente ardiente?**

**—****¿Quieres devolverme mis zapatos? —Le dije, tendiéndole la mano**

**para que me los diera. Levantó la mirada y el color sorprendentemente**

**azul era aún más asombroso de cerca. Había tristeza allí, también. Lo**

**pude ver claramente y le dolía algo sobre mí. Yo ni siquiera conozco a este**

**chico. ¿Por qué me preocupo tan profundamente por el evidente dolor que**

**él sufría?**

**—****Me gustan estos. Apuesto a que se ven hermosos en ti —dijo**

**mientras colocaba los dos con cuidado en la caja.**

**Casi temblé al escuchar el tono ronco de su voz.**

**—****Gracias. —Contesté torpemente. No sabía qué más decir.**

**—****¿Estás listo para irnos, Terrence? —Preguntó la rubia con el pelo de**

**puntas rosa mientras pasaba por encima de mis zapatos y se dirigía a su**

**motocicleta. ¿Estaba con él? ¿Vino a buscarla? ¿A la chica emo? ¿En**

**serio?**

**—****No, Gee, no lo estoy —le dijo. Su atención era halagadora y un**

**poco estresante al mismo tiempo. Era como si esperando que yo dijera o**

**hiciera algo. No sabía lo que quería, pero era difícil no querer hacer lo que**

**se necesitara para complacerlo. Tomó otro par de zapatos y los puso en la**

**caja. Continuó hasta que cada zapato estuvo de vuelta en la caja correcta.**

**Luego se agachó y recogió la caja. La ceñida camiseta negra que vestía**

**hacía cosas maravillosas por sus brazos mientras sostenía la caja y se**

**quedaba allí, esperando instrucciones.**

**—****¿A dónde? —Preguntó.**

**No estaba segura de querer su ayuda, pero definitivamente la**

**necesitaba. Ann hacía justo ahora su camino a través de la calle. Supe**

**el momento en que sus ojos se posaron sobre él. Su boca se abrió y dejó**

**caer la caja que cargaba. ¿Qué diablos? El chico era sexy, pero ¿tenía que**

**soltar la caja y derramar sus productos para el cabello por toda la calle?**

**Diablos. Nunca conseguiríamos mudarnos a nuestra habitación en la**

**residencia a este ritmo.**

**—****¡OH-MI-DIOS! —gritó, cubriéndose la boca y saltando sobre las**

**puntas de sus pies. Esto pasó de vergonzoso a humillante. Tenía miedo de**

**volver a mirar al chico. Ann estaba actuando como una loca.**

**—****_ANN! _****—****le susurré, intentando que dejara a un lado su modo de**

**chica-fan en este extraño. A continuación, levantó su dedo y empezó a**

**señalarlo. Fantástico. Se había vuelto loca.**

**—****¿Sabes quién es? —Me preguntó, y entonces gritó, todavía**

**sorprendida frente a él.**

**¿Si sabía quién era? ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Me estaba perdiendo de**

**algo? Di media vuelta y lo miré de nuevo. Seguía siendo igual de**

**ridículamente sexy, pero no era más que un chico. La sonrisa divertida en**

**su rostro me alertó de que él sabía por qué ella actuaba como si hubiera**

**perdido la razón.**

**—****¿Quién eres? —Le pregunté, estudiándolo de cerca.**

**El azul de sus ojos empezó a... ¿brillar?**

**—****TERRENCE GRANCHESTER ¡! —respondió, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Era difícil apartar la mirada de sus ojos. **

**Algo en ellos era magnético. Casi como si mi cuerpo fuera atraído hacia él. No me gustaba. Me asustaba.**

**Estaba mal. No era normal.**

**—****Candy, ¿no sabes quién es? ¡Oh. Mi. Dios! Tienes que estar**

**bromeando. Tengo que sacarte más. No puedo creer que estés realmente**

**parado aquí. Sosteniendo la caja de Candy. ¿Vienes aquí? No sabía que**

**ibas a la universidad. Soy una gran fan. ****_Yet You Stay _****es mi tono de**

**llamada. ¡La amo!**

**¿Tono de llamada? Espera...**

**—****Eres el vocalista en esa banda —Hice una pausa, porque no podía**

**recordar su nombre. Sabía que Ann los amaba. Me desconectó la**

**mayor parte del tiempo cuando ella empieza a comenzar con el tema.**

**—****¡****_Cold Soul_****, Candy! Él es el cantante del ****_maldito Cold-Soul_****. ¿Cómo**

**no sabes esto? —Me informó Ann mientras pasaba por encima de sus**

**pinceles y secador de pelo para estar más cerca de Terrence Granchester.**

**—****Soy tu mayor fan —Le dijo, pero tuve la sensación de que él ya**

**había descubierto eso hace mucho.**

**—****Es un placer conocerte —contestó educadamente, pero sólo la**

**miró antes de volver su atención hacia mí. La sonrisa divertida en su**

**rostro me hizo sentir como si él supiera algo que yo no. Eso me molestó.**

**—****Puedo cargar la caja. Gracias por tu oferta de ayudar, pero ya lo**

**tengo —le dije, tomando la caja que tenía en sus manos. Arqueó una ceja y**

**movió la caja fuera de mi alcance.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo sola, Candy. Pero quiero**

**llevarlo a tu habitación. Por favor. —No podía ser grosera. Él había dicho**

**_por favor_****.**

**—****Quiere llevarlo ella misma, "Dank". Dale la maldita caja y vámonos.**

**Tenemos cosas que hacer. —Lo llamó la chica Emo que ahora estaba**

**sentada en su motocicleta.**

**Algo de lo que estuve bastante segura fue qué la ira brilló en sus**

**ojos. Él ni siquiera miró en su dirección. —No le hagas caso —me dijo**

**mientras asentía hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Muéstrame el camino.**

**Yo no quería que la salvaje y ligeramente aterrorizante chica que**

**vivía en mi dormitorio me aborreciera, pero Ann ya empujaba mi brazo**

**como si fuera una idiota. Quería que dejara a Terrence Granchester llevar mi caja de zapatos y él estaba evidentemente determinado a ayudarme.**

**—****Está bien, de acuerdo, iré a buscar otra caja. Ann, muéstrale**

**donde está la habitación. —Ann me miró y asintió con la apreciación.**

**La mirada divertida desapareció y Terrence Granchester pareció molesto.**

**Bien. Bueno. No debería coquetear con otra chica mientras tiene una en la**

**parte trasera de su motocicleta. Yo no era estúpida. Sabía que los chicos**

**de las bandas de rock eran infieles. Eso no era lo mío.**

**Ann comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras echaba a andar hacia**

**el dormitorio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la atención de**

**Terrence. Podía manejarlo. No tenía ninguna duda. De vuelta al Land Rover,**

**traté de ignorar sus voces y me centré en las cajas que tenía que**

**descargar.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**TERRY**

**H****ace tres días la tenía en mis brazos mientras se quedaba**

**dormida, hablándome sobre todas las cosas que empacó. Me**

**burlé por empacar tanto y no ser capaz de adaptarse del todo**

**en su dormitorio. Ella me prometió que se pondría esos tacones en nuestra**

**primera cita oficial en la universidad. Todo había sido perfecto. Candy me**

**amaba.**

**Ahora, ella ni siquiera me conocía.**

**—****Aquí está —Anunció Ann cuando abrió la puerta del**

**dormitorio que yo sabía que conectaba con la habitación de Gee. Me**

**aseguré de eso. También sabía que esta habitación era la más grande**

**disponible. Quería que Candy tuviera lo mejor. Quería que cada**

**experiencia que tuviera fuera perfecta. Ella ya había pasado muchas cosas**

**conmigo. Esto se suponía que sería el comienzo de nuestro felices-parasiempre.**

**—****¡Oh, guau! ¡Es enorme! ¿Me pregunto si este es el correcto? Sólo**

**somos de primer año —La emoción en la voz de Ann mientras daba**

**vueltas me recordó que Ann también olvido todo. Mi existencia en el**

**mundo humano el año pasado había sido alterada. Candy no podía**

**recordar. Tomaron su memoria. Cada recuerdo… se fue.**

**—****Puedes poner la caja por ese lado de la habitación. Candy querrá**

**estar lejos del baño. A mí me toma más tiempo estar lista y ella puede**

**dormir más tarde por la mañana —Ann tenía razón. Candy no pasaría**

**mucho tiempo preparándose en las mañanas. Eso también me recordaba**

**que yo no estaría aquí para abrazarla y besarla con esa mirada soñolienta**

**en la cara. Coloqué la caja al lado de su armario. La agonía de la**

**separación me atravesaba. Luego hubo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Candy no**

**me escogía? ¿Y si nunca podría abrazarla otra vez? ¿Y si ella nunca me**

**miraba nuevamente con amor en sus ojos? ¿Cómo podría existir sin eso?**

**No. No podía.**

**—****Llegaremos tarde —gruñó Gee desde la puerta. Ya era hora de que**

**nos marcháramos a recolectar almas. Sólo que era tan difícil dejarla ahora**

**que ella estaba tan cerca. El no poder tocarla o permitir que me viera era**

**una tortura.**

**—****Oh, ¿tienes práctica? —preguntó Ann, batiendo las pestañas**

**hacia mí. Olvidé que ella era una fan de ****_Cold Soul_****. Había sido el novio de**

**Candy para ella un tiempo. El hecho de que ella era un fan se me había**

**olvidado. Esto sería molesto.**

**—****No, él tiene un ****_concierto _****—****Explicó Gee con un divertido acento**

**sureño.**

**—****Guau, ¿dónde? ¿Está agotado? Me encantaría ir. Nunca te he visto**

**tocar en vivo.**

**Sí, lo ha hecho. Muchas veces. Pero eso también quedó en el olvido.**

**Antes de que pudiera articular la respuesta adecuada Gee me interrumpió:**

**—****Candy está afuera, hablando con un chico. Uno con un Acento-**

**Papi-Cajún, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**_Mierda_****.**

**Pasé a Ann y empujé a Gee hacia un lado cuando hice mi**

**camino hasta el estacionamiento en una velocidad lo más cercana a la**

**humana. Pero sabía que Leif estaba cerca de Candy y ella no sabía quién**

**era o qué hizo, me sentí justificado de poder usar una manera más rápida**

**de viajar.**

**No quería asustar a Candy apareciendo de la nada. Así que me**

**acerqué detrás de ella. Leif sintió mi presencia porque todo su cuerpo se**

**tensó.**

**—****¿Puedo ayudarte a llevar tus cosas adentro? —le preguntó Leif a**

**Candy, mirando sobre su hombro en un intento de encontrarme.**

**Comencé a dar un paso adelante cuando Gee tomó mi brazo y me**

**jaló hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón. —Detente. Recuerda, él no es su tipo.**

**Cálmate. Deja que la ayude. Joderás todo si actúas como un loco y**

**obsesionado. Este no es el chico del que ella se enamoró. Ella se enamoró**

**del oscuro y misterioso Terrence Granchester. Se enamoró de la Muerte. Se ese chico. Deja de ser este triste, lamentable, obsesionado y acosador chico.**

**Eso no la traerá de vuelta. Y créelo o no, también quiero de vuelta a Candy.**

**Ella tenía razón. Cerré mis puños con fuerza y esperé.**

**—****No, gracias. Tengo esto. Fue agradable conocerte —Le informó**

**Candy en un tono ligeramente molesto que alivió mi ansiedad. Gee tenía**

**razón. Leif no era el tipo de Candy. Nunca lo había sido. Sabía que el tipo**

**no era suficientemente estúpido como para intentar tomarla de nuevo. Su**

**padre no lo permitiría. Él probaba las aguas para ver si ella realmente**

**olvidó todo.**

**—****¿Ves? Ella puede con esto. Ahora, vámonos. Actúa misterioso y**

**sexy. Ahora pon tu trasero en esa moto y maneja sin decir una palabra.**

**Dejar a Candy fue duro. No quería que llevara todas esas cosas al**

**interior. Yo quería hacer eso para ella. Se suponía que lo haría. Ella me lo**

**pagaría en favores sexuales. Habíamos bromeado con eso por semanas.**

**Pero ahora… ella estaba aquí. Sola.**

**—****Quédate aquí. Permanece cerca de ella. Ayúdala a mudarse. Lo**

**más importante, mantén al príncipe del vudú lejos de ella. Estaré de**

**regreso tan pronto como sea inhumanamente posible.**

**Sorprendentemente, Gee no discutió.**

**CANDY**

**—****Movimiento inteligente. Tenía el aspecto de un canalla.**

**La rubia con las puntas del pelo rosa estuvo de pronto a mi lado. No**

**la escuché caminar, pero estaba tan ocupada intentando deshacerme del**

**chico-excesivamente-amable que conocí en el auto de Ann.**

**—****Él era bastante lindo. No estoy tan loca como para decirle dónde**

**está mi dormitorio a cada chico en el campus —Expliqué. Y no quería que**

**ellos se sintieran como si yo les debiera algo por su ayuda.**

**La chica llegó a mi auto y sacó mi maleta. No estuve segura de que**

**pensar de eso. El rugido de una moto me asustó y me di vuelta para ver a**

**Terrence Granchester manejando sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. **

**No era lo queesperaba, realmente. **

**Quiero decir, fue muy agradable y parecía algo**

**interesado, pero exactamente yo no lo animé.**

**—****¿Por qué no vas con él? —Pregunté cuando la chica camino a mí**

**alrededor con la maleta en su mano y una de mis cajas escondida en su**

**otro brazo. ¿Realmente me iba a ayudar? ¿Por qué? No había hecho nada**

**para ganar su favor. No parecía ser alguien que hiciera amigos con**

**facilidad.**

**—****Cambié de idea. Él está un poco deprimido hoy —dijo, sin**

**mirarme. Vi como caminó hacia la entrada del dormitorio y luego me giré**

**para agarrar una caja. Ella no sabía a cuál habitación ir y si encontraba la**

**habitación por sí sola, Ann se aterrorizaría si la chica emo entraba en**

**su habitación mientras estaba sola.**

**Cinco horas después desempacamos completamente. Incluso**

**nuestra enorme habitación estaba lista. Tiramos las cajas vacías a la**

**basura, llenamos la nevera con botellas de agua, y le di la mitad de mi**

**armario a Ann. Ella trajo tanta ropa que sobrepasó los suyos. Eso no**

**me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pensé que sería más fácil vivir con un**

**armario lleno que escuchar a Ann quejarse por los siguientes nueve**

**meses de que su armario no era lo suficientemente grande. Además, con el**

**tamaño de esta habitación, los armarios eran enormes.**

**—****Sigo sin creer que ella viva en la habitación que conecta con**

**nosotras y no tiene que compartirla con nadie. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Una**

**estrella de rock? ¡ESO ES! Ella es alguna estrella de rock. Obviamente**

**conoce a Terrence Granchester y tiene el dinero y poder para tener su propia habitación. Y tiene un nombre raro. ¿Quién llama a su hija "Gee" si no es una persona famosa?**

**La mayoría de las veces, desechaba las ridículas ideas de Ann,**

**pero está vez podría tener razón. No cualquiera en la residencia tenía su**

**propio dormitorio, todos tenían un compañero. Por supuesto, nuestra**

**habitación era enorme. Incluso más grande que la de Gee, pero la**

**compartíamos. Me dejé caer en mi edredón negro punteado que Ann**

**insistió que trajera. Ella quería que tuviéramos unos iguales. Él de ella era**

**negro con lunares blancos y el mío era blanco con lunares negros.**

**Realmente no me importaba el patrón, pero, honestamente, me sentiría**

**mejor con un edredón de mi casa. Ann hizo berrinche cuando le**

**sugerí eso. Entonces, teníamos lunares. Todo era negro y blanco también.**

**Negro y blanco era la nueva obsesión en su esquema de decoración.**

**Incluso nos compró unos clips a juego con una cinta blanca y negra que**

**colgaba de nuestros escritorios, junto al lado de los tableros blancos y**

**negros.**

**—****Se ve bien, ¿no? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia cuando se**

**sentó a mi lado. Ella estaba feliz con la forma en que todo encajaba en su**

**lugar. Estuve feliz cuando ella dejó los posters de ****_One Direction _****en su casa.**

**No me gustan las bandas pop y estoy segura que no los quiero pegadas en**

**mis paredes todo el año.**

**—****Hiciste un gran trabajo —Concordé y ella me sonrió. No hacía**

**mucho para que ella sonriera. Pasó una mala racha después de que su**

**novio, Wyatt, falleciera. Los tres habíamos crecido juntos. Perderlo me**

**dolió también, pero no tanto como a ella. Ellos tenían una conexión que yo**

**no compartía. La compra de nuestra habitación la mantuvo ocupada el**

**mes pasado y poco a poco ella comenzó a sanar.**

**—****¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? ¿Quieres ir a ver el campus? ¿O**

**buscar algo para comer? La cafetería no abre hasta mañana. Tendremos**

**que salir para comer.**

**Comencé a responder cuando Gee entró en nuestra habitación a**

**través del baño que compartían nuestras habitaciones. —Conozco un**

**lugar perfecto para comer y divertirnos. Vamos, perras.**

**####**

**A ****pesar de que era un club para mayores de dieciocho años,**

**Gee consiguió meternos sin problemas. Yo había comenzado a**

**rehusarme entrar pero Ann estaba toda emocionada**

**cuando el portero nos hizo una seña con la mano hacia adentro. Tenía que**

**entrar para mantener a Ann lejos de los problemas.**

**—****Deja de fruncir el ceño, Peggy Ann. No está tan mal. Relájate —dijo**

**Gee mientras nos abríamos camino hacia una de las mesas vacías.**

**—****Mi nombre es Candy —le informé.**

**—****Solías ser más divertida —murmuró. ¿Qué diablos quería decir**

**con eso? Nos conocimos hace seis horas máximo. Estaba a punto de**

**preguntarle sobre su comentario cuando un chico dio un paso frente a mí.**

**—****Hola, preciosa. Eres nueva aquí. Recordaría ojos como esos si los**

**hubiera visto antes.**

**Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado y levanté la mirada hacia él. —¿En**

**serio? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —Pregunté arqueando una ceja.**

**Su ceño confuso me molestó, así que caminé a un lado de él.**

**—****¡Cruel! Me gusta. —Rió Gee entre dientes mientras tomábamos**

**nuestros asientos en la barra.**

**Ann me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí cerca de ella. —No mires**

**ahora, pero Jay está aquí —susurró con entusiasmo en mi oído.**

**Sabía que Jay iba a la Universidad de Tennessee, una ciudad**

**cercana a nosotras, pero no esperé encontrarme con él tan pronto,**

**especialmente no en mi primera noche en la universidad. Comencé a mira**

**hacia atrás, pero Ann me apretó el brazo con fuerza. —Te dije que no**

**mires. Está con una chica. Están bailando muy cerca y bueno, creo que**

**podría estar follándose a su pierna.**

**—****¿Qué quieres beber, Pay-gan? —Preguntó Gee con voz burlona al**

**decir mi nombre ya que la había corregido antes.**

**—****Una Coca-Cola estaría bien —dije, volviendo mi atención del**

**agarre mortal de Ann en mi brazo hacia Gee, quien se encontraba**

**sentada en un taburete, como si ella fuera en realidad lo suficientemente**

**mayor para ordenar algo más que un refresco.**

**—****¿Quieres una Coca-Cola? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida? —**

**Respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mirada se movió de mí hacia**

**algo sobre mi hombro—. Bueno, mierda. —Murmuró.**

**Curiosa, me di la vuelta y mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jay. Él**

**de verdad bailaba con una chica que podría estar follando su pierna. Sus**

**manos tocaban el trasero de ella y le susurraba algo en el oído, o al menos**

**eso hacía hasta que me vio. Su expresión de sorpresa me hizo sonreír.**

**Estoy segura de que él no tenía idea de que yo estaba en Boone. No había**

**hablado con él desde el funeral de Wyatt. Sonreí y lo saludé con la mano y**

**me di la vuelta para ver a Gee. Ella me miraba de cerca, como si necesitara**

**tirarme al suelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella era**

**tan extraña como para hacerme sentir nerviosa.**

**—****¿Lo conoces? —Me preguntó, cambiando la mirada de mí hacia**

**Jay.**

**Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi Coca que el camarero colocó delante**

**de mí. —Sí, él solía ir a mi instituto —le expliqué. No quise explicarle que**

**fue mi novio durante tres años. Probablemente me avergonzaría de alguna**

**forma con esa información.**

**—****Él fue su novio por tres años. Eran inseparables. —Intervino**

**Ann con su jugoso momento de cotilleo. Tendré que agradecerle**

**después por eso.**

**—****Hmmm... Bueno Pay-gan, necesitas decidir qué harás porque aquí**

**viene —dijo Gee. Parecía molesta.**

**Genial.**

**—****¿Candy? —El tono de sorpresa de Jay me hizo desear haberme**

**quedado en el dormitorio esta noche. No me encontraba de ánimos para**

**esto ahora. Especialmente con Gee vigilando todos mis movimientos.**

**Tomé una respiración profunda, forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro, y me**

**di la vuelta para mirar a Jay**

**—****Hola, Jay.**

**—****Hola, Jay. Un gusto encontrarte aquí —dijo Ann con una**

**risita.**

**—****No puedo creer que estén aquí —dijo Jay, con una enorme sonrisa**

**en su rostro—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?**

**—****Estamos en Boone —le expliqué.**

**—****¿Boone? ¿En serio? ¿O sea que viven a sólo treinta minutos de mí?**

**—****La emoción en su voz me sorprendió. Habíamos terminado hace casi un**

**año y medio. No era como si tuviéramos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos.**

**—****Sip. Nos mudamos hoy —dijo Ann antes de darle otro trago a**

**su coctel Shirley Temple. Al menos, yo creía que era un Shirley Temple.**

**Seguramente Gee no le había ordenado algo con alcohol.**

**—****¿Ibas a llamarme? ¿Decirme que estás justo a la vuelta de la**

**esquina? —La atención de Jay estaba puesta en mí, pero yo observaba a**

**la rubia que había estado follándose a su pierna. La expresión en su rostro**

**no parecía muy feliz. La miré acercándose a nosotros y envolver sus brazos**

**alrededor del brazo de Jay. Volví mis ojos de su mirada enojada hacia la**

**repentina mirada tensa de Jay.**

**—****¿Y quiénes son tus amigas, Jay Jay? —Preguntó la chica,**

**presionándose más cerca de él.**

**Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme con lo de "Jay Jay".**

**Ann me pateó y escuché su risa ahogada. A ella también le divirtió lo**

**del apodo.**

**—****Uh, ella es uh… —tartamudeó.**

**Decidí salvarlo de su momento de pánico y le sonreí a su nueva**

**novia. —Hola. Soy candy y esta es Ann. Estuvimos en el instituto con**

**Jay. —Quería tanto decir Jay Jay, pero me contuve porque sabía que si lo**

**decía estallaría en carcajadas.**

**Levantó su mano y la pasó a través del cabello rubio enmarañado de**

**Jay mientras mantenía sus ojos en mí. Al parecer, yo era con quien menos**

**se encariñó. —¿En serio? Él nunca las mencionó.**

**Eso era un poco sorprendente. Dado que terminamos el verano en**

**que él se fue a la universidad. Me imaginé que me habría extrañado al**

**menos un poco. Supongo que imaginé mal. Me encogí de hombros. —No**

**debe estar tan alto en su radar de importancia —contesté.**

**Miré a Jay y le sonreí. Me cansé de esta divertida conversación. Pude**

**ver el ceño fruncido en su frente y decidí alejarme mientras podía. Lo**

**último que quería era que él o Ann ahondaran en nuestro pasado.**

**—****Fue lindo verte de nuevo, tal vez volvamos a vernos otra vez en los**

**próximos tres años. —Me di la vuelta en mi taburete y dejé que mi sonrisa**

**falsa se disolviera. Ahora, era su turno de irse. Habíamos tenido nuestro**

**momento extraño. Es hora de continuar.**

**—****¿Tu número celular sigue siendo el mismo? —Preguntó Jay.**

**Diablos. ¿Este chico no entendió la indirecta? No estaba interesada en él.**

**Él había seguido adelante. Por Dios.**

**—****Sip. Su número no ha cambiado —dijo Ann cuando fue obvio**

**que yo no le iba a decir.**

**Esta vez pateé a Ann.**

**—****¡Ay! —Gritó ella.**

**—****Deshazte de ellos —le susurré a Gee, quien estaba sentada allí,**

**sorprendentemente callada viendo todo el asunto.**

**Ella me guiñó un ojo y puso su atención de nuevo en Jay. —Al**

**parecer Candy no tiene ganas de seguir con la charla-charla, Jay Jay. Así**

**que tú y tu novia pueden regresar a la pista de baile a follar. Estaban**

**entreteniéndonos antes.**

**Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. ¿Por qué confíe en ella para manejar**

**esto?**

**Ann estalló en un ataque de risa y se dio la vuelta en su**

**taburete también lejos de ellos. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados con fuerza con**

**la esperanza de que ellos ya se hubieran ido. No quería que Jay pensara**

**que había estado viendo su sucio baile.**

**—****Se han ido. No hay de qué. —Anunció Gee y levantó su vaso vació**

**en el aire, agitando el hielo en él—. Es un poco lindo, pero creo que esa**

**chica tiene uñas listas para cortar a cualquiera que se acerque.**

**—****Eso pude ver —le respondí y bebí lo que quedaba de refresco en mi**

**vaso.**

**—****Aún está enamorado de ti —dijo Ann, dándome un suave**

**codazo. ¿Estaba ciega? Jay ya salía con alguien más. Él siempre ha sido**

**educado y amable con todos. Por supuesto que lo sería con nosotras.**

**Hicimos juntos todo desde el momento en que estuvimos en el primer año**

**hasta el año en que él se graduó antes que nosotros.**

**—****No, no lo está. Además, no me interesa.**

**Ann suspiró e hizo un puchero. —Nunca estás interesada. Hoy**

**ni siquiera fuiste consciente de lo sexy que es Terrence Granchester.**

**En eso se equivocaba. Fui muy consciente de lo sexy que era Terrence. Se necesitaría ser ciega para pasar por alto ese hecho e incluso**

**así, yo podría verlo. Su voz era hipnótica. Pero hablábamos del cantante de**

**una banda de rock. No es mi tipo. Su tipo sería una chica con el suficiente**

**tiempo libre para tenerla desnuda y en una cama. Luego la olvidaría.**

**—****Lo noté. Sólo que no me importó. No me gustan los rockeros. Eso**

**es lo tuyo.**

**Gee se aclaró la garganta y puse mi atención en ella. —¿Qué tienes**

**en contra de los músicos?**

**—****El hecho de que tienen una chica diferente cada noche. Sexo,**

**drogas y rock „n roll —le contesté.**

**Gee me estudió por un momento, luego asintió lentamente como si**

**estuviera de acuerdo. —Quizás, pero "Dank" no es el típico cantante.**

**—****Claro que no —respondí, dejando que el sarcasmo se asomará en**

**mi voz—. No estoy de humor para hablar de eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos**

**que quedarnos aquí?**

**—****Acabamos de llegar, Candy. Ningún chico lindo me ha invitado a**

**bailar aún —se quejó Ann, mirando por encima de sus hombros por si**

**algún estuviera mirándola.**

**—****Bueno, está bien. Esperaremos hasta que puedas bailar, ¿luego**

**podemos irnos?**

**—****Te has vuelto aburrida, Peggy Ann —murmuró Gee.**

**¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué sigue llamándome Peggy Ann? Sabía que mi**

**nombre es Candy. ¿Y por qué sigue refiriéndose a mí como si ya nos**

**hubiéramos conocido desde hace tanto tiempo? ¿Usa drogas? Ella había**

**estado en la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Terrence Granchester hoy. Tal vez era una fan. ¿No es cierto que las fans toman drogas y se acuestan con los chicos de la banda?**

**—****¡Oh, chicos! —Gritó Ann tranquilamente y tiró de mi brazo.**

**Dos chicos estaban de pie detrás de nosotras. Uno de ellos me resultaba**

**familiar; debo haberlo visto en alguna parte antes.**

**-Hola un placer mi nombre es Nathan.-dijo el chico que me parecía familiar.**

**—****Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nathan —dijo Ann con su dulce**

**voz. La que ella creía que era sexy y que sólo usaba cuando un chico**

**atractivo hablaba con ella. El chico que me parecía familiar estaba muy**

**enfocado en ella. Pasó una mano a través de su cabello castaño oscuro que**

**se rizaba en las puntas, dándole un aspecto desordenado. Me gustaba. No**

**estaba segura de por qué exactamente, pero lo aprobaba.**

**—****Esta es mi amiga, Candy —le anunció Ann a los chicos—.**

**Candy, ellos son Nathan y Kent. Los dos van a la UT.**

**Kent dio un paso hacia mí. —Si bailas conmigo, pienso que tu amiga**

**bailaría con Nathan, y si lo has notado, él prácticamente está babeando.**

**No le ha quitado los ojos de encima desde que entraron aquí. —La sonrisa**

**burlona en su rostro mientras miraba a Nathan alivió cualquier**

**preocupación que tenía. No coqueteaba conmigo. Él estaba aquí para**

**ayudar a Nathan. Me puse de pie y tomé la mano que Kent me había**

**ofrecido.**

**—****Me encantaría bailar —le sonreí a Ann—, dale al chico un**

**poco de crédito. —Le dije haciéndola reír mientras se ponía de pie y**

**deslizaba su mano en la de Nathan. Él la miraba fijamente, como si le**

**hubieran obsequiado una rara joya. Eso me gustó. Mucho. Hasta ahora,**

**Nathan tenía mi aprobación.**

**—****Por supuesto, ustedes vayan y bailen. Yo me quedaré sentada**

**aquí, bebiendo —dijo Gee, recordándome que estaba allí. La miré**

**sintiéndome culpable, pero ella tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro,**

**así que supe que sólo bromeaba. Además, Gee es una fan de bandas de**

**rock. No le interesan los chicos universitarios.**

**—****Volveremos pronto —aseguré.**

**Ella levantó su nueva bebida. —Estoy bien y de maravilla aquí. Por**

**favor, vayan y entreténganse. Tal vez te alegres más, Peggy Ann.**

**Puse mis ojos en blanco ante el continuo uso de su apodo. Acepté**

**que siempre sería Peggy Ann para ella. No dejaría de llamarme así.**

**—****Vamos a bailar —dije volviéndome hacia Kent.**

**Me llevó a la pista de baile llena de gente. Los cuerpos se movían por**

**todas partes. Muchos bailaban tan intensamente como Jay y su novia. En**

**serio, esperaba que Kent no creyera que me frotaría contra él. Ese no era**

**el tipo de baile que yo quería.**

**—****Te vi hablando con Potts antes. ¿Lo conoces?**

**¿Conocía a Jay? La Universidad de Tennessee era un lugar enorme.**

**Qué extraño. —Uh, sí. Jay y yo fuimos juntos al instituto.**

**Kent nos empujó dentro de lo más denso de la pista y deslizó una**

**mano alrededor de mi cintura. No estaba segura de si eso me agradaba. —**

**¿En serio? Qué bien. Jay y yo somos hermanos ATO.**

**Ah. Un chico de la fraternidad. Genial.**

**—****¿Estás en la UT? —Preguntó con interés.**

**—****Nop. Estoy en Boone.**

**Kent deslizó su mano por mi cadera y me tiró contra él mientras la**

**música se desaceleró a un ritmo sexy. No me gustaba esto. Busqué en la**

**multitud hasta que encontré a Ann, vi como les iba a ella y Nathan.**

**Ella estaba envuelta en los brazos de Nathan y lo miraba como si él fuera**

**el chico más hermoso que hubiera visto. Quería que ella tuviera su**

**momento. Necesitaba divertirse y comenzar a salir con otros chicos. ¿Pero**

**podría lidiar con Kent frotándose sobre mí para darle ****_su _****momento?**

**Justo entonces, dos grandes manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi**

**cintura y me sostuvieron con firmeza. Cálido aliento me hacía cosquillas**

**en el cuello y en vez de estar sorprendida, me excitaba. —Se acabó el**

**tiempo —dijo una voz profunda y sexy detrás de mí. Los ojos de Kent se**

**agrandaron.**

**—****Eres… eres… ****_¡Mierda! _****Eres Terrence Granchester. "Dank" de ****_Cold_**

**_Soul_****. —Los brazos de Kent inmediatamente me soltaron y dio un paso**

**hacia atrás. Sus ojos centrados en el chico detrás de mí. No estaba segura**

**de por qué Terrence Granchester se encontraba de pie detrás de mí,**

**reclamándome, pero le agradecía que Kent ya no presionara su pelvis**

**contra mí.**

**—****Sí. Ahora vete —contestó Terrence. Kent asintió y se apartó entre los**

**cuerpos en movimiento.**

**Dándome la vuelta, fruncí el ceño. La mirada aliviada en su rostro**

**me sorprendió. —¿Qué fue todo eso? —Le pregunté.**

**Los ojos de Terrence cambiaron de ser un remolino de fuego mientras**

**veía a Kent alejarse, a un resplandor suave cuando me miró. —Parecías**

**incómoda.**

**¿Cómo sabía eso? —Tal vez. Pero, ¿Por qué te importa?**

**Terrence soltó un suspiro de frustración y sacudió la cabeza. —No lo sé.**

**Pero me importa.**

**Bueno… eso fue inesperado.**

**—****¿Bailarías conmigo, Candy?**

**Estudié a terrence mientras él me observaba cuidadosamente,**

**esperando mi respuesta. No confiaba en chicos como él. Ninguna mujer**

**debería. Pero no podía despreciarlo. Deslicé una mano sobre su brazo. Sus**

**manos aún estaban en mi cintura.**

**La música se desaceleró inmediatamente. El ritmo sensual de la**

**música se convirtió en un ritmo más fácil y fluido. Me acomodé en sus**

**brazos y la confianza vino hacia mí fácilmente. Las manos de Terrence no**

**vagaron. Ni hizo movimientos vulgares con su cuerpo. En lugar de eso, me**

**sostuvo cerca mientras nos movíamos con la música.**

**El aroma de su camisa era algo oscuro y exótico. Quería enterrar mi**

**nariz en ella y oler su esencia. Este chico podía ser peligroso. Cada parte**

**de él era irresistible. Girando un poco la cabeza para poder olerlo mejor,**

**me sorprendí cuando un suave gruñido vibró contra su pecho. ¿Qué fue**

**eso?**

**Lo miré y vi que sus ojos ahora eran fríos y severos, y se centraban**

**en algo detrás de mí. Miré sobre mi hombro y vi a Jay allí. Sus manos en**

**sus bolsillos y su novia pareció haber desaparecido de su brazo. Él me**

**observaba. Me aparté de los brazos de Terrence y me volví hacia Jay.**

**¿Necesitaba algo?**

**—****Hola, Jay —dije, tratando de aliviar la tensión repentina. ¿Ellos se**

**conocían?**

**—****Candy. Quería saber si bailarías conmigo por los viejos tiempos. No**

**sabía que tú estabas, uh, con Terrence Granchester. Guau, tú moviste al mundo.**

**Me reí. A estos chicos de verdad les interesaba en la banda de "Dank".**

**—****No estoy con Terrence. Nos conocimos hoy. Me encantaría bailar contigo,**

**mientras que a tu novia no le importe. Déjame terminar este baile primero.**

**Jay cambió su mirada de mí hacia Terrence y luego volvió a mí**

**rápidamente. —Sí, claro. Estaré esperando.**

**Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora porque de pronto parecía muy**

**nervioso. Raro, Jay no era del tipo nervioso. Me di la vuelta para colocar**

**mis manos de nuevo en los brazos de Terrence. Los músculos se flexionaron**

**bajo mis manos y mi imaginación se disparó. Se vería increíble sin camisa.**

**No tenía que verlo para saberlo.**

**—****Lo conoces —dijo Terrence en un tono lento.**

**—****Sí. Fuimos al instituto juntos —le expliqué, pasando por alto el**

**hecho de que él fue mi primer y único novio. Terrence se veía enojado con**

**Jay. Probablemente me lo estaba imaginando, pero protegería a Jay por si**

**acaso. Para ser un músico, Terrence realmente tenía músculos.**

**—****¿Te gusta? —Me preguntó Terrence.**

**Bueno, eso fue muy directo. Dejé de bailar y lo miré fijamente. —No**

**creo que eso sea algo de importancia para ti. Nos acabamos de conocer hoy.**

**Terrence se mordió su labio inferior y maldición, ¡Eso era**

**increíblemente sexy! Realmente quería morder ese labio y chuparlo. Yo**

**estaba tan obsesionada como cualquier otra fan. Acababa de conocer al**

**chico y ya tenía malos pensamientos de él.**

**—****Está bien. Tienes razón. Lo siento. —Me respondió.**

**Su expresión de tristeza hizo que me doliera el corazón. Ignoré el**

**deseo de acercarme y tocar su rostro. No quería que estuviera triste. ¿Soné**

**cruel? No quise hacerlo.**

**—****Vamos a bailar —dije mientras la música comenzó otro ritmo sexy.**

**Terrence asintió y sus manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas mientras**

**me traía más cerca. La forma suave y fácil en que su cuerpo se movía con**

**el mío hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con entusiasmo. Sus manos**

**dejaron mi cintura y me rodearon las muñecas. Levanté la mirada hacia él**

**mientras tomaba mis manos y las subía para rodear su cuello,**

**presionando mi cuerpo más cerca de él. El apasionante y oscuro destello**

**en sus ojos zafiro hizo que mi respiración se dificultara. Yo no era lo**

**suficientemente experimentada como para jugar en su mundo. Pero no**

**importaba qué tan peligroso pudiera ser para mi corazón, parecía que no**

**podía liberarme del encanto hipnótico bajo el que él me tenía.**

**—****Muy bien, Don Juan, por qué no dejas a Peggy Ann aquí. Tienes**

**lugares a los que ir y gente que ver. —La voz de Gee me trajo de vuelta a la**

**realidad. Dejé que mis manos cayeran de su cuello y di un paso hacia**

**atrás.**

**—****Gee —su tono de advertencia me hizo temblar.**

**—****No te pongas irritable. Sólo te estoy recordando tus ****_planes _****—****le**

**respondió, dándole énfasis a la última palabra. ¿Qué era Gee exactamente**

**para Terrence Granchester?**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

**TERRY**

**E****strangularía a Gee. Candy me estaba calentando. Estuvo en**

**mis brazos y encontré un poco de paz entre el miedo que me**

**consumía desde el momento que me enteré que podía**

**perderla.**

**—****Dank —dijo Gee con descaro. Sabía que ella tenía razón. No había**

**terminado de tomar almas por la noche, pero había sabido que Candy**

**estaba aquí. Podía sentir sus emociones. Su alma aún me llamaba a pesar**

**de no recordarme.**

**—****Umm, los dejaré resolver esto. Le prometí a Jay un baile, de todos**

**modos —dijo Candy retrocediendo.**

**_«No me dejes»_**

**Candy se congeló. Maldita sea. Le hable a su alma. Me había**

**escuchado. La confusión en sus ojos mientras me estudiaba me hizo**

**esperar por si me recordaba; que su cerebro humano dominaba a su alma.**

**Pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó alejándose.**

**—****Me tengo que ir —dijo a toda prisa, luego se dio la vuelta y huyó.**

**—****Movimiento inteligente, imbécil. Sólo la asustaste —dijo Gee con**

**un suspiro.**

**—****¿Por qué nos interrumpiste? Conozco mi deber. No necesito que**

**me jodas con esto.**

**Gee levantó sus cejas rubias perforadas.**

**—****Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, si dejaras de acosar a Candy el tiempo**

**suficiente como para recordar que tienes un trabajo, yo no tendría que**

**hacerlo. Tienes que dejarla tomar sus propias decisiones. Si hicieras eso,**

**yo no tendría que intervenir. Sí, ella no te recuerda por culpa de ese**

**hechizo. Pero su alma está conectada a la de Jay. Necesita enfrentar eso.**

**Entonces, podrá decidir. No puedes aparecerte e interceptarla cada vez que**

**ella se acerca a él.**

**Gruñendo, me encaminé hacia la salida. No necesitaba escuchar**

**esto. Tenía razón y odió cuando Gee está en lo cierto. Cany debía**

**acercarse a Jay de nuevo. Esto era una competencia. Una que puedo muy**

**bien perder. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor me atravesó. Perder a Candy**

**no era algo que pudiera aceptar.**

**Eché un vistazo a la pista de baile y mis ojos encontraron**

**inmediatamente a los de Candy. Me miraba marcharme. Jay no estaba con**

**ella. Estaba de pie, sola en el exterior de los cuerpos moviéndose, su**

**atención puesta en mí. Me detuve y le devolví la mirada. Tomé la**

**inclinación de su cabeza, la suavidad de sus labios y el interés en sus ojos.**

**La había intrigado esta noche. Eso era una cosa buena. ¿Sería la Candy**

**que no ve almas a diario capaz de aceptar a la Muerte como la que chica**

**que creció viendo una parte de este mundo que otros eran incapaces de**

**ver? Jay se le acercó por detrás y tocó su hombro, y ella se volvió para**

**mirarlo. No podía quedarme a ver esto.**

**CANDY**

**—****¿Conseguiré esa ahora? —preguntó Jay sobre la música.**

**Miré de nuevo a terrence para ver si aún estaba allí. Parecía triste o**

**solo. Quería ir a hablar con él. Pero se había ido. No era una buena idea**

**estar interesada en un cantante. Sí, él era difícil de ignorar, pero ya**

**encontraría una forma de superar su atractivo.**

**—****Sí, yo… —me detuve a media frase. Su novia regresó y deslizó sus**

**manos alrededor de la cintura de Jay. La frustración de Jay fue obvia en**

**su rostro.**

**—****Ven a bailar conmigo —susurró mientras deslizaba ambas manos**

**debajo de su camiseta. Sip, eso era suficiente para mí.**

**—****Necesito irme. Fue agradable verte de nuevo —dije rápidamente y**

**me escapé antes de que él pudiera decir algo más. Escaneando el bar,**

**encontré a Gee sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en su**

**rostro. Ann seguía bailando con Nathan. Por mucho que quisiera irme,**

**no quería arruinarle la noche a Ann si me marchaba. Ella obviamente**

**pasaba un buen momento. Hice mi camino hacia Gee. Tal vez podía**

**conseguir un taxi a casa y dejarla aquí con Ann.**

**—****¿Qué pasó con el chico de la fraternidad número dos? —preguntó**

**Gee mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.**

**—****Estoy lista para irme. Si consigo un taxi, ¿puedes esperar a**

**Ann?**

**Gee se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Sí, supongo. Todavía es muy temprano. ¿Por qué te vas ya?**

**Porque el chico con quien quería bailar se fue.**

**—****Estoy cansada. Ha sido un largo día —contesté.**

**—****De acuerdo. Te veo más tarde, entonces —respondió Gee y movió**

**sus largas uñas negras a mí.**

**Miré hacia atrás para ver a Ann una última vez; la sonrisa en su**

**rostro mientras hablaba con el chico fue mi respuesta. Ella estaría bien.**

**Bien por ella.**

**"****Humo por todas partes. Estaba perdida dentro de él. No podía entrar**

**en pánico. Si quería sobrevivir a esto, no podía entrar en pánico. Mi pecho**

**se sintió apretado por la falta de oxígeno. Lentamente, me abrí paso a**

**través del humo, rogando poder salir antes de que la oscuridad tomara el**

**poder. Una pequeña luz apareció a través del espesor y deseé que me**

**empujara más fuerte. **

**Mis piernas se sentían pesadas. **

**Cuanto más cerca conseguía estar de la luz, más lento se movía mi cuerpo. Cada vez era más difícil levantar mis piernas y ponerlas una en frente de la otra. **

**Mis rodillas se doblaban y descubrí que no lo lograría. La luz estaba allí. Tan cerca.**

**Pero no lo conseguiría. El humo me reclamaba. Tomé otra respiración**

**ahogada mientras mis rodillas golpeaban el cemento debajo de mí.**

**Unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y la asfixia desapareció. Tomé una**

**profunda y limpia respiración. Los brazos me sostenían a un firme y cálido**

**pecho. Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude."**

**—****Estás bien. Estoy aquí —Me aseguró una voz profunda. Conocía**

**esa voz. Me agarré a la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo que me sostenía.**

**Quería verlo. Conocerlo.**

**—****Ayuda —supliqué. Mis ojos no se abrían.**

**—****Siempre. Estás bien. Fue sólo un mal sueño. Estoy aquí —Me**

**aseguró. Le creí. No podía verlo, pero mi cuerpo sabía que me encontraba**

**a salvo. Relajándome en sus brazos, respiré profundamente de nuevo.**

**—****Quiero verte —dije.**

**—****Desearía que puedas. Podrás de nuevo un día —su confusa**

**respuesta fue lo último que dijo antes de que la estridente alarma sonara.**

**Mis ojos se abrieron y me quedé mirando el techo de mi dormitorio.**

**—****Apaga eso —refunfuñó Ann, lanzando una almohada al**

**despertador al lado de mi cama. Teníamos orientación de primer año en**

**una hora. Estiré la mano y presioné posponer. Los fragmentos de un**

**sueño revoloteaban en mi memoria. **

**Quería recordarlo. **

**Algo acerca de sueño me había emocionado. **

**Pero no podía recordar. Sentada en el borde**

**de mi cama, pensé mucho en ello antes de que mi despertador volviera a**

**sonar. Había algo que quería recordar, pero no sabía qué. Era como un**

**dibujo en blanco.**

**Frustrada, tiré de las mantas y me levanté. Ann se había**

**acurrucado más profundo en sus mantas. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora**

**finalmente llegó a casa anoche. Era casi imposible despertarla cuando**

**dormía. Esta mañana iba a ser difícil. Decidí que tomaría una ducha**

**primero, luego intentaría despertarla. Orientación era obligatoria. Ella**

**tendría que levantarse y asistir incluso si solamente tenía tiempo**

**suficiente para cepillarse los dientes y ponerse ropa arrugada.**

**En el baño, Gee estaba frente del espejo. No se miraba en él. Su**

**espalda apoyada contra el mostrador, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su**

**pecho en como si esperara a alguien. Su cabello ya arreglado, tan bien**

**como ella lo arreglaba, y estaba vestida. Anoche estuvo fuera más tarde**

**que yo. ¿Cómo lucía tan despierta?**

**—****¿Durmiendo, Peggy Ann? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar**

**frente al lavabo. Realmente necesitaba tomar una ducha, pero yo no era de**

**las que se desnudaban frente a otras personas.**

**—****Sí, no puedo creer que estés tan despierta. Pero ya estás levantada**

**y vestida, ¿puedes salir para que pueda bañarme?**

**Gee se apartó del mostrador.**

**—****Insolente, insolente. Supongo que tampoco quieres escuchar sobre**

**la invitación privada que conseguiste para asistir al concierto de ****_Cold Soul_**

**el viernes por la noche.**

**Vi como Gee comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejarme sola,**

**como si yo le hubiera preguntado. No debería preguntarle sobre el**

**concierto. No salía con músicos. Era una mala idea.**

**—****Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Terrence me invitó? —Fui débil. El chico**

**era difícil de resistir.**

**Gee detuvo sus pasos y sonrió.**

**—****Sí. Lo hizo. Incluso puedes llevar tu amiga de toda la vida si**

**quieres. Pases a los camerinos y todo.**

**Camerinos. Eso significaba que él quería verme, ¿No? Yo necesitaba**

**detener esos pensamientos, pero era tan difícil recordar que él era un**

**chico malo. No actuaba como uno. Parecía casi solo o perdido. No como el**

**mujeriego salvaje que yo decidí que él era desde el primer día.**

**—****De acuerdo. Quiero ir. Estoy segura de que Ann querrá ir,**

**también —Quise preguntarle por qué él no me había llamado para**

**invitarme o si podía conseguir su número, pero él no me lo proporcionó y**

**yo tal vez no debería pedírselo.**

**—****Se lo haré saber. Pero quizás tú lo veas primero que yo —dijo Gee,**

**luego abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella antes de que yo pudiera**

**preguntarle a qué se refería.**

**TERRY**

**La había esperado desde que la dejé en su habitación esta mañana.**

**Anoche fue la primera vez que entré en los sueños de Candy. Fue una**

**invasión a su privacidad que yo nunca hubiera querido cruzar. Pero**

**mientras estaba sentado allí, observándola dormir y asegurándome de que**

**ella se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a tener un mal sueño. Me tomó unos**

**pocos segundos decidir si debía o no entrar en su sueño y aliviar sus**

**miedos o físicamente abrazarla como solía hacerlo cuando tenía una**

**pesadilla. Decidí que la forma más segura era en sus sueños.**

**En el momento en que su alarma se apagó, la dejé. Ella estaría por**

**llegar a este edificio pronto. Di un paso alrededor del árbol en el que estuve antes apoyado y me hice visible. A las chicas universitarias les gustaban los vocalistas. **

**Tenía que esquivarlas cuando estaba en el campus.**

**—****¿Terrence Granchester? ¡No puede ser! Escuché que te vieron en el**

**campus pero no lo creí. Pero aquí estás —Una mujer ya me había notado.**

**Comenzó a revolver en su mochila—. Tengo un rotulador en alguna parte.**

**¿Puedes autografiar mi bolso o mi blusa, o mejor aún… mi sujetador? —**

**dijo mientras sacaba un rotulador de su mochila.**

**La chica había comenzado a levantarse su blusa antes de que yo**

**descubriera que hablaba en serio sobre el sujetador.**

**—****No. No firmo sujetadores —sostuve el rotulador que me entregó y**

**llevé mi atención de ella a los estudiantes que se acercaban al edificio. Mis**

**ojos se encontraron con los de Candy. Mierda. Vio a la chica levantándose**

**la blusa. Le regresé el rotulador sin romper el contacto visual con Candy y**

**rodeé a la chica—. Me tengo que ir —fue la única explicación que le di.**

**Candy volvió su cabeza y miró hacia adelante y apresuró el paso**

**hacia el edificio. No la dejaría entrar hasta que hablara conmigo.**

**_»Háblame Candy. Por favor«_**

**Se detuvo. Hablar en su cabeza era injusto, pero odiaba no ser capaz**

**de mostrarle quien era. Quería que me viera. Quería que me amara de**

**todos modos.**

**—****Buenos días, Candy —dije cuando me detuve a su lado. Ladeó la**

**cabeza y me miró. La sorprendida y confusa mirada en sus ojos me hizo**

**sentir culpable. No debería haberle hablado de esa manera. Ella no estaba**

**lista.**

**—****¿Terrence? —su voz sonó como su estuviera haciendo una pregunta.**

**Alcancé su mochila, y en su estado todavía confuso, me dejó**

**tomarla. Arrojándola sobre mi hombro, asentí hacia la entrada del edificio**

**donde Candy tomaría Calculo durante el resto del semestre.**

**—****Mejor apurémonos o llegarás tarde.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y luego sus ojos se posicionaron en la mochila**

**ahora sobre mi hombro. Una pequeña arruga en su frente.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.**

**—****Llevando tus libros adentro. Parecía pesada —comencé a caminar**

**antes de que pudiera pedirme de vuelta su mochila. Yo la cargaría. Quería**

**que cada hombre en los alrededores me viera llevando su mochila. Ya**

**había tenido que lidiar con su alma gemela. No quería estar forzado a verla**

**con alguien más. Comenzaba a replantearme mi reclamo.**

**—****Oh. Bueno, sí. Nos dieron un montón de información en**

**Orientación de primer año, luego tuve que ir a la librería y recoger algunos**

**libros que no tenía. Esta es la única clase que tengo hoy. Aparentemente**

**este profesor es estricto y no quiero perder un día de clases.**

**Amaba escucharla hablar. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrí y di**

**un paso hacia atrás para que ella pudiera entrar. Miró hacia el árbol**

**donde yo había estado cuando ella llegó y entonces se volvió a mí.**

**—****Te vi con una chica y, ¿ella se desnudaba para ti? ¿Cambió de**

**opinión y decidió que desnudarse en público era una mala idea?**

**La nota burlona en su voz me hizo sonreír.**

**—****Quería que le firmara su sujetador. Le dije que no firmo**

**sujetadores; entonces te vi y le devolví su rotulador para poder alcanzarte**

**antes de que alejaras.**

**—****Oh —respondió y se detuvo en la puerta que decía 312—.Y, ¿por**

**qué no firmas sujetadores?**

**¿Estaba coqueteándome? Maldita sea, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos**

**me vuelve loco. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros y bajé mi cabeza hasta**

**que mi boca estuvo justo al lado de su oreja.**

**—****Solamente hay un sujetador que me gustaría firmar —La**

**respiración de Candy se atascó y sonreí para mí mismo antes de alejarme**

**de nuevo. Quería besarla. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tuve**

**una probada de su boca… de su piel.**

**Entré en el salón desesperado por controlarme a mí mismo. Inhalar**

**su aroma hizo que mis sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima. Candy entró**

**mientras yo sostenía la puerta para ella. Los pantalones vaqueros que**

**llevaba acunaban su trasero como una segunda piel. Era imposible no**

**mirarla caminando a través de la sala. Quitando mi mirada de ella,**

**examiné a los otros estudiantes para ver quien más la observaba. No los**

**quería mirando.**

**CANDY**

**Él habló en mi cabeza, o me volví completamente loca? No fui**

**capaz de concentrarme en nada de lo que mi profesor de**

**cálculo dijo. Por suerte, era una breve bienvenida y una visión**

**general del plan de estudios. Luego nos despidió. Estaba segura de que me**

**perdí algo importante, pero Terrence Granchester se encontraba a mí lado. Todas las miradas femeninas en la habitación se centraron en él y mi cuerpo cosquilleaba cada vez que rozaba su brazo contra el mío, y a mí parecer pasaba mucho. **

**Casi como si fuera a propósito, se aseguró de hacerlo lo**

**suficiente como para mantenerme agotada.**

**Mi mochila seguía colgada en su brazo cuando nos fuimos, por lo**

**que me vi obligada a soportar a todas los fans que lo detuvieron para**

**preguntarle acerca de su concierto, deslizarles su número y prometerle**

**todo, desde una garganta profunda a un espectáculo de desnudos. Si no**

**fuera por el hecho de que él cargaba mi mochila y que yo quería ver si**

**seguía hablando en mi cabeza, me hubiese ido y lo habría dejado con sus**

**admiradoras.**

**—****Sígueme —dijo Terrence mientras me tomaba del brazo y me apartó**

**una chica en mitad de su frase. Tuve que correr para seguirle el paso**

**mientras me conducía hacia un gran árbol de roble detrás del edificio.**

**Había una mesa de picnic debajo de él. ¿Se está escondiendo?**

**—****No me notarán desde aquí atrás —explicó, asegurándose que el**

**árbol bloqueara la vista de los demás antes de sentarse en la mesa de**

**picnic. Algo sobre verlo allí sentado me pareció familiar. Casi como si**

**estuviera experimentando un ****_déjà vu_****. Sonrió como si hubiera leído mi**

**pensamiento.**

**—****Me sorprende que te hayas ido y huido de la última chica. Si la**

**hubieras traído aquí, seguramente hubieras conseguido algo de acción.**

**Ella se disponía a ofrecerte tu primogénito.**

**Terrence rió y sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****Voy a pasar. No es mi tipo.**

**Hasta ahora no estaba segura de cual era su tipo. No sólo parece**

**acecharme, sino que no lo había visto con nadie más. ¿Era porque yo era**

**un desafío?**

**—****¿Por qué el interés en mí? Si te ofrezco desnudarte, ¿huiras? ¿Soy**

**el único juguete con el cual nunca has jugado? —Me aseguré de sonreír**

**mientras hice la pregunta. No quería sonar como una idiota, pero**

**realmente quería saber ****_por qué yo_****. Había un montón de chicas disponibles**

**más que dispuestas a hacer lo que él quisiera, cuando quiera. Terrence dejó caer mi mochila en los tablones de madera de la mesa y lentamente se**

**puso de pie. **

**Sus ojos se fijaron en mí y la intensidad de su mirada casi me**

**asustó. A veces sus ojos no parecían reales. Parecían antinaturales…**

**maravillosamente antinaturales e inquietantes.**

**—****Entiende esto, Candy Andry —comenzó con una voz sexy y**

**profunda—, si alguna vez te ofreces a desnudarte para mí, entonces**

**tendrás mi completa atención.**

**Oh, Dios mío.**

**Tragando saliva me las arreglé para dar un asentimiento de cabeza.**

**Terrence no retrocedió, sino que se acercó más hasta que quedé presionadacontra el árbol. —No eres un juego. Nunca serás un juego para mí —dijo**

**mientras trazaba mi mandíbula con la punta de su dedo. El anhelo en sus**

**ojos era demasiado fuerte. No tenía ningún sentido. Acabábamos de**

**conocernos ayer. ¿Por qué reaccionó de esta manera con él? ¿Y por qué mi**

**corazón se vuelve loco cuando está cerca?**

**—****Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No debería besarte —susurró antes de**

**que su boca cubriera la mía. Sus palabras no tenían sentido, pero**

**desaparecieron en el fondo de mi mente, cuando su lengua se deslizó en**

**mi boca y el rico sabor extraño y decadente se burló de mis sentidos. Mis**

**manos volaron hasta sus hombros y me aferré por mi querida vida. Mis**

**rodillas se debilitaron y necesité ayuda, pero sobre todo, sólo quería**

**mantenerlo allí. Justo así. Aspiré el aroma cálido y oscuro que me envolvió**

**mientras su cuerpo me llenó. Sus dientes rozaron mi labio inferior y gemí**

**cuando sus labios empezaron a besar el lugar detrás de mi oreja. El calor**

**de su aliento cosquilleó mi piel. Agarrando con fuerza su camisa, lo**

**acerqué más. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre mis piernas y se instaló**

**entre ellas, causando que chispas de placer se dispararan a través de mí.**

**—****Ah —grité cuando movió su rodilla hacia arriba. Mi cuerpo se**

**estremeció en respuesta. Terrence hundió la cabeza en la curva de mi cuello y el hombro. **

**Su respiración pesada acompañado por su repentino silencio**

**me dijo que esto iba a terminar. No quería que terminara pero por otra**

**parte, la forma en que reaccioné ante un inocente beso podría significar**

**que no estaba lista para los besos de Terrence Granchester. Empecé a moverme y sus brazos apretaron su agarre en mi cintura.**

**—****No. Por favor. Todavía no. Déjame disfrutar esto. —El sonido**

**suplicante en su voz mientras sus palabras fueron pronunciadas contra mi**

**piel me obligó a hacer lo que me pedía. ¿Quién podía decirle que no?**

**Su respiración pesada hizo correr pensamientos muy malos por mi**

**cabeza. Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mí y me acercó a él mientras**

**bajaba su rodilla, pero su pierna quedó allí, entre las mías. —¿Vendrás el**

**viernes al concierto? Te quiero allí —dijo cuando por fin levantó la cabeza**

**para mirarme.**

**No era mi tipo. Él no era seguro. Pero no me importaba. Yo era una**

**estudiante universitaria. Había estado segura lo suficiente en mi vida. Ya**

**era hora irme un poco hacia el lado salvaje.**

**—****Sí, iré.**

**Terrence cerró los ojos con alivio y una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de**

**sus labios.**

**—****Estaba preparado para sobornarte. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé**

**—****respondió.**

**—****Sobornarme, ¿eh? Tal vez debería haberme hecho la difícil por**

**más tiempo.**

**Terrence bajó la mirada y estudió mis labios.**

**—****¿Qué es lo que quieres, Candy? Sólo pídelo.**

**Guau. Otra vez fue un poco intenso.**

**—****Um, bueno, ahora quiero tomar una siesta porque no dormí**

**suficiente anoche. —Seguro no era la respuesta que él esperaba, pero era**

**cierto.**

**Terrence dio un paso atrás y de pronto sentí frío. —No dejes que Gee te**

**haga hacer cosas que no quieres. Ella no necesita dormir tanto como tú.**

**¿Se relacionaban? Nada tenía sentido. Parecía cercana a él, pero no**

**eran una pareja o algo remotamente parecido a eso.**

**—****Soy una chica grande. Puedo manejar a Gee.**

**Terrence dejó escapar una débil risa y asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Sí. Lo sé.**

**TERRY**

**—****No te recuerda tampoco. Esperaba que me olvidara. Pero, ¿por qué**

**no te recuerda a ti? —Sentí su llegada, pero esperé hasta que Candy**

**estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para darme la vuelta y mirarlo.**

**Leif, el espíritu vudú que una vez reclamó el alma de Candy, se**

**encontraba de pie a varios metros de distancia de mí. Había pensado que**

**ir a buscarla con la advertencia de poner fin a su mundo sería suficiente**

**para mantenerlo alejado. El chico estaba al borde de la estupidez.**

**—****No te concierne. Te sugiero que vuelvas a Vilokan y juegues con**

**tus amigos allí. Mi paciencia contigo se está acabando, príncipe Vudú.**

**Me miró y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.**

**—****No estoy haciendo nada malo. La dejé en paz. Sólo vine a ver si**

**estaba bien. Antes de que aparecieras, proteger a Cany era la única vida**

**que conocía.**

**Leif había sido el ángel oscuro de Candy. Uno que ella no sabía que**

**existía. Su enferma y retorcida reclamación a su alma fue algo que hizo su**

**padre, el vudú señor de los muertos.**

**—****Has jodido el futuro de Candy lo suficiente. Ahora está**

**aprendiendo lo que es vivir una vida humana normal. Soy el único que**

**necesita para asegurar su protección. No toleraré que estés por aquí. Esto**

**no es asunto tuyo.**

**Leif comenzó a decir algo más cuando Gee apareció a mi lado.**

**—****Bueno, mira qué demonios ha traído el agua—dijo con un suspiro**

**y se dejó caer sobre la mesa—. ¿Es necesario te de una lección para que**

**aprendas? Porque voy a disfrutarlo cada segundo.**

**La mirada penetrante de Leif se convirtió en una de odio cuando se**

**enfocó en Gee. No había amor entre ellos dos.**

**—****Ella no te recuerda tampoco —gruñó Leif.**

**—****Ooooh, mira, Dankmar. Sigue siendo tan rápido como lo ha sido**

**siempre. Que afortunados somos, ¿no?**

**—****No me iré hasta que uno de ustedes me explique lo que le ocurrió**

**a Candy —exigió Leif.**

**Gee se rió y supe que su pequeña pelea de sarcasmos terminó. El**

**príncipe Vudú presionó los límites.**

**—****Candy está bien. Se está encontrando a sí misma sin la pretensión**

**de la maldad en su alma.**

**Leif comenzó a dar un paso adelante y Gee se encontró cerca de su**

**rostro en menos de una décima de segundo. Se movió a una velocidad**

**inhumana y miré a mí alrededor rápidamente para asegurarme de que**

**nadie la había visto.**

**—****Da un paso más en ese camino y te rebanaré en pedacitos —dijo**

**entre dientes.**

**—****Tienes que irte. Esta es la última advertencia.**

**Leif no discutió. Se fue.**

**Gee maldijo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme.**

**—****Maldita sea. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara aquí. Eso**

**habría sido divertido. He estado esperando patear su culo vudú desde hace**

**un año.**

**—****Sería algo divertido de ver —concordé—. Pero tenemos que irnos a**

**trabajar. Ha habido un terremoto en Haití. Fue muy malo.**

**Gee suspiró.**

**—****Supongo que tendré que ir, esta vez.**

**Sorprendido por su falta de entusiasmo, me detuve y levanté una**

**ceja.**

**—****Oh, no me mires así. Me gusta ser una universitaria. Es mucho**

**más divertido que tratar con personas muertas.**

**CANDY**

**Ann estaba frente a su armario con varios conjuntos**

**colocados sobre nuestras camas cuando entré en la**

**habitación. Pasé el resto del día revisando mis clases,**

**reuniéndome con profesores, y encontrando una cafetería lo**

**suficientemente cerca como para pasar por las mañanas en mi camino a**

**cada clase.**

**—****¿Los armarios vomitan? —pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta y**

**esquivaba el lío que tenía delante.**

**—****Tal vez —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. No tengo**

**nada que ponerme. Nada.**

**Sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía suficiente ropa para vestir a un**

**pequeño país. Lo que ella quería decir era que no tenía nada que ponerse**

**en una cita. Debía ser alguien que realmente le gustaba, porque no la**

**había visto volverse loca eligiendo ropa en años.**

**—****¿Quién es el afortunado? —pregunté, levantado una falda azul que**

**me pertenecía y su blusa azul para poder sentarme en mi cama.**

**—****Nathan. El chico del club —Ann aplaudió—. ¡Y no creerás esto**

**Está la misma fraternidad que Jay. Quieren que nosotras vayamos a cenar**

**esta noche y a ver una película.**

**Oh, no. Eso no funcionaría.**

**—****Umm, bueno, veamos, he aquí la cuestión. Jay tiene una novia o**

**está obviamente en una relación. Lo vi anoche en el club. Sabes que no**

**hago dramas y esto es un drama serio. Tendrás que decirle «no gracias» a**

**Jay por mí.**

**La cara de Ann cayó y dejó caer la chaqueta roja que había**

**estado sosteniendo en el espejo.**

**—****Candy, por favor. Esto es importante para mí. Nathan es, él es**

**como, yo no he sentido esto por nadie, desde, pues desde… —Vi lágrimas**

**en sus ojos mientras me miraba tristemente.**

**—****¿Desde Wyatt? —pregunté.**

**Ella suspiró y asintió.**

**—****No es tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Wyatt, pero acabo de**

**conocerlo. Hace que mi corazón se acelere y me hormiguea todo cuando**

**me toca. Él no es Wyatt. Nadie lo será. Pero cuando estoy con él mi**

**corazón no duele.**

**Bueno, mierda. Finalmente encuentra a un chico con quien seguir**

**adelante y es un amigo de mi ex. Jodidamente perfecto.**

**—****Estoy segura de que Nathan querrá salir contigo aunque yo no**

**salga con Jay —le aseguré.**

**Ann se acercó y empujó la ropa que estaba a mí lado fuera de su**

**camino y se sentó.**

**—****Estoy segura de que sí. Pero no lo conozco muy bien. Nos**

**acabamos de conocer. Tomamos un café hoy y terminamos hablando**

**durante horas. Me besó. Fue… guau. Sólo quiero tenerte junto a mí en**

**nuestra primera cita oficial. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que no estoy sola.**

**Doble mierda.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con la novia de Jay? —****_Por favor, dime que es una_**

**_psicópata y puede venir tras mi cabeza si me voy a alguna parte con él. _****Esta**

**sería mi única salida.**

**—****Nathan me dijo que Jay y Victoria no son pareja. Ella está en la**

**hermandad que se junta con su fraternidad. Ha estado tras él durante más**

**de un año. Jay tolera su aferramiento, pero hasta que te vio entrar en el**

**club no había tenido un problema con esto. Ahora está poniendo un alto a**

**las cosas con Victoria. Nathan dijo que tú eres de todo lo que habla desde**

**que te vio. Vamos, será divertido. Te necesito allí.**

**Ese era un problema. Miré los suplicantes ojos de Ann, y supe**

**que no sería capaz de decir que no.**

**—****¿A qué hora estarán aquí? —pregunté y ella saltó y chilló.**

**—****A las siete —respondió. Eran sólo las tres. ¿Por qué se preparaba**

**tan temprano?**

**—****Tenemos cuatro horas. ¿Por qué el pánico de la ropa?**

**Ann rodó los ojos.**

**—****Porque me tomará cuatro horas hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer**

**para estar presentable.**

**Recogí la ropa que había dejado en mi cama y la llevé a la suya y la**

**dejé caer. —Quita tu ropa. Tomaré una siesta. Si haré esto, entonces**

**definitivamente necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotada.**

**—****Bien. Buscaré algo para que te pongas. Pero prométeme que te**

**levantarás con tiempo de sobra para ducharte y depilarte las piernas. Voy**

**a elegirte una mini. A Jay siempre le han gustado tus piernas.**

**Ugh.**

**TERRY**

**Una adolescente no le prestó atención a una señal de alto. Todo era**

**muy familiar. La diferencia era que yo no estuve acechando esta alma.**

**Ella no me había intrigado. El aplastado auto estaba envuelto alrededor de**

**un poste de electricidad. Sus padres se encontraban a un lado, llorando**

**mientras la desesperada esperanza en sus ojos se mantenía enfocada en el**

**auto. Querían que existiera alguna posibilidad de que su hija estuviera**

**con vida. Que cuando la grúa tirara del coche, la encontraran dentro, con**

**vida. Yo sabía que no lo estaba. Su alma comenzaba a desprenderse, ya**

**sintiendo mi presencia.**

**Metí la mano en los escombros y atraje el alma. Ella vino de buena**

**gana. La mirada confusa en su rostro cuando se miró a sí misma y luego**

**hacia sus padres era la que veía todos los días. No entendía todavía que ya**

**no estaba en el cuerpo.**

**—****Vamos, chica, tiempo de irnos. Tendrás otra vida antes de que te**

**des cuenta. Di adiós a esta —le informó Gee mientras la tomaba de la**

**mano y se fueron.**

**No me quedé a esperar a que sus padres averiguaran que sus peores**

**temores eran ciertos. Tuve suficiente de esto durante un día. Sólo quería ir**

**a ver a Pagan, pero aún tenía miles de almas que recoger.**

**Caminé hacia la camioneta que se había volcado en un intento de no**

**chocar con el coche de la chica. Me detuve donde los paramédicos le**

**estaba realizando la RCP****1 ****al conductor. Mientras los paramédicos**

**trabajaban para salvarlo, su alma se liberó ya de su cuerpo y miraba a su**

**cáscara vacía. Gee apareció a mi lado y sin mediar palabra lo tomó de la**

**mano, diciéndole que volvería a empezar de nuevo y, tal vez, en su próxima**

**vida podría evitar una panza cervecera.**

**CANDY**

**—****Esto es injusto. Completamente injusto —Ann frunció el ceño**

**en el espejo frente a nosotras—. He pasado horas preparándome. Tú**

**pasaste menos de media hora y aun así te ves mejor.**

**Ann estaba preciosa. Había labrado todos sus rizos salvajes**

**perfectamente alrededor de su cara. El top rojo combinado con una falda**

**lápiz plateada que llegaba a sus rodillas resaltaba todas las curvas que**

**tenía. Nathan no tenía ninguna posibilidad. —En serio, estás confundida.**

**Te ves sexy. Acéptalo y vámonos —le contesté antes de que pudiera**

**cambiar su ropa de nuevo.**

**—****¿Estás segura?¿No estás mintiéndome? —Seguía de pie frente al**

**espejo, jugando con la blusa y el cabello.**

**—****Digo la verdad. Vamos. Probablemente ya están esperándonos. —Y**

**ya quería terminar con esto.**

**—****Tal vez debería haberme puesto las botas. Tú te ves mortal con**

**esas botas de cuero —respondió Ann sin moverse.**

**Eché un vistazo a las botas hasta las rodillas que me puse con la**

**mini falda azul de jean que Ann me obligo a usar. —Puedes llevar las**

**botas si quieres. No me importa. Yo buscaré otra cosa que ponerme.**

**Miranda frunció el ceño.**

**—****No. Esas botas no combinan con lo que llevo puesto. Además,**

**acabarías poniéndote tus Converse o algo ridículo como eso. Es un milagro**

**que pudiera obligarte a usarlas. No estropearé mi suerte ahora.**

**Sonreí porque tenía razón. Si me quitaba las botas me pondría mis**

**Converse.**

**—****Entonces, vamos —Le contesté, y abrí la puerta.**

**—****Está bien. Bien. Vale. Puedes hacer esto —Se recordó a sí misma**

**en el espejo, luego se volvió y se dirigió a mi camino. Quizás podría sacarla**

**de aquí antes de la medianoche.**

**—****De acuerdo, Ann. Es sólo un chico y ****_esto _****es sólo una cita —Le**

**aseguré mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta y al pasillo.**

**Ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Tienes razón. Es sólo un chico. Es sólo una cita.**

**Hicimos nuestro camino hacia la gran sala donde habían dicho que**

**se reunirían con nosotros. Podía oír risas femeninas y voces profundas**

**mientras nos acercábamos.**

**—****Los escucho —susurra Ann.**

**—****Sip. Suena como que están entreteniendo a algunas de nuestras**

**vecinas —contesté. Quizá Jay vería a alguien que le gustara y me dejaría**

**en paz. Entonces, ella podría lidiar con la loca de Victoria.**

**Entramos en la sala para ver a Jay hablando y riendo con una chica**

**a la cual yo no había conocido aún, pero que vi el día anterior, cuando nos**

**mudamos. Las chicas siempre coqueteaban con Jay. Tenía ese tipo de**

**personalidad amigable. Los ojos de Nathan se enfocaron sobre Ann**

**instantáneamente. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras la miraba hizo que**

**todo esto valiera la pena. Me gustaba este chico.**

**Nathan le dio un codazo a Jay mientras nos acercábamos y dejó de**

**hablar con la pelirroja y se volvió para mirarnos. Sus ojos pasaron sobre**

**mí lentamente. La chica con la que había estado hablando extendió la**

**mano y le apretó el brazo y le dijo algo sobre verlo mañana por la noche.**

**Casi me reí. Él planeaba una cita con otra chica mientras me esperaba.**

**Esto no tiene precio. Si no estuviera yendo a esta cita por Ann, usaría**

**eso como mi excusa y me echaría atrás. Sin embargo, no podía hacerle eso**

**a ella. No cuando Nathan tenía la mirada de adoración reverente en sus**

**ojos mientras la miraba fijamente. Sí, tendría que lidiar con Jay Romeo**

**toda la noche. Quizá Ann y la pelirroja podrían conocerse y ellas**

**podrían ir juntas a la cita doble la próxima vez.**

**—****Candy, guau. Te ves increíble —dijo Jay mientras daba un paso**

**hacia mí, dejando atrás a su nueva amiga.**

**—****Por favor no dejes que te interrumpa —contesté, volviendo la**

**atención a la chica que dejó esperando su respuesta.**

**Él estaba nervioso. Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente.**

**—****En serio, Jay. Me da lo mismo. Termina tu conversación. No tengo**

**prisa.**

**Jay me observó un momento y pude ver indecisión en su rostro. Ya**

**no era la enamorada adolescente que él dejó atrás. Ese barco había**

**zarpado. Negó con la cabeza y cerró la distancia entre nosotros y puso su**

**mano en mi espalda baja.**

**—****Estoy listo para irnos. Sólo era amigable.**

**El ceño fruncido en el rostro de la joven decía lo contrario. Moví su**

**mano de mi espalda y di un paso atrás.**

**—****Si la estabas invitando a salir, por favor, ve a terminar lo que**

**empezaste. No seas grosero. —Susurré.**

**Él dejó escapar un suspiro.**

**—****Joder.**

**Lo observé mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo en señal de**

**frustración. Lo conocía muy bien. Podía leer su lenguaje corporal.**

**—****No se suponía que escucharas eso. Maldita sea. He jodido esto.**

**Invitarla a salir esperándote era una falta de respeto. Lo siento.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

**—****Sólo estoy en esta cita porque Ann me lo rogó. Sabes que no**

**puedo decirle que no. Así que no te preocupes. Te diría que puedes llevar**

**a la pelirroja en mi lugar, pero Ann me necesita esta noche. Por lo**

**tanto, estás atrapado conmigo.**

**Los ojos de Jay se agrandaron.**

**—****Espera. No. Yo no quiero estar en una cita con alguien más.**

**Quiero estar contigo. Te he echado de menos. Eso de ahí atrás era sólo yo**

**siendo un idiota. Estoy acostumbrado a invitar a las chicas a salir cuando**

**una me parece entretenida. Pero es un hábito. La rechazaría a ella y a**

**cualquiera si tuviera la oportunidad de salir contigo en su lugar.**

**Bueno, eso era dulce, pero lamentable. Porque, hábito o no, yo no**

**era lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle.**

**—****Ese hábito tuyo no es saludable y es mezquino. Ve a terminar lo**

**que empezaste. Voy a esperarte con Ann y Nathan —Contesté y**

**caminé hacia la puerta, donde Ann y Nathan habían ido para darnos**

**algo de privacidad. No es que la necesitáramos.**

**—****Lamento el retraso. Una vez que él termine de planear su cita de**

**mañana, nos iremos.**

**Nathan cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.**

**—****Estúpido —murmuró. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, me miró**

**disculpándose—. Lo lamento. Él es un mujeriego. Pero supongo que ya**

**sabes eso.**

**En realidad, no lo sabía. En el instituto no coqueteó con nadie más**

**que conmigo.**

**—****El Jay que yo conozco nunca habría hecho eso. Esto me molesta.**

**Me gustaría que le dieras un plantón y regresarás al dormitorio. Puedes**

**llamar a Terrence Granchester, ya que está caliente tras tu cuerpo y sorprenderlo con tu culo sexy. —Ann se había vuelto loca. Jay se molestaría.**

**—****¿Conoces a Terrence Granchester? —Preguntó Nathan—. ¿Cómo el**

**cantante "Dank" de ****_Cold Soul_****? —Pude oír la incredulidad en su voz.**

**—****Sí que lo conoce. Lo vi llevar sus libros a clase hoy —dijo Ann**

**con aire de suficiencia. No me había dado cuenta de que ella lo vio todo.**

**—****Está bien, estoy listo. Una vez más, lamento todo esto —dijo Jay**

**mientras se acercaba a nosotros.**

**—****Eres un idiota —dijo Nathan—. Un estúpido idiota.**

**Jay dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.**

**—****Sí, lo sé**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**CANDY**

**S****iJay se disculpaba una vez más, le metería un palito de pan**

**en la garganta. Así por lo menos se callaría. Traté de cambiar**

**el tema muchas veces, y cuando eso no funciono, comencé a**

**unirme a la conversación de Ann y Nathan. Lo cual funcionó bastante**

**bien por un tiempo, pero ahora estaban apretujados, susurrándose al oído**

**y dejándonos a Jay y a mí a un lado, con el bolso entre nosotros como una**

**barrera.**

**—****¿Vas a perdonarme? —preguntó Jay.**

**—****No estoy enojada, Jay. No hay nada que perdonar. Vine a esta cita**

**por Ann. Nunca accedí a venir para pasar tiempo contigo. Así que, por**

**favor, hablemos de otra cosa. —Era un disco rayado.**

**—****¿Así que este desinterés que recibo de tu parte no es porque fuera**

**un imbécil, sino porque realmente no te importaba verme para empezar?**

**—****preguntó con un poco de sorpresa en su voz.**

**—****Exactamente. Eres un viejo amigo. Fue agradable verte la otra**

**noche, pero eso es todo. Estoy aquí por Ann.**

**Jay se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y jugueteó con la servilleta**

**sobre el plato. —Tuve una oportunidad para hacerte cambiar de opinión y**

**metí la pata. —Hizo un mohín. Fantástico.**

**—****Tuvimos nuestro momento. Es un buen recuerdo, pero ahora**

**somos más maduros. Las cosas cambian.**

**—****Tú dejándome sin aliento cuando entras en una habitación no ha**

**cambiado —respondió cuando levantó sus ojos para mirarme.**

**Eso podría ser lo suficientemente dulce como para halagarme si yo**

**estuviera interesada. No era más que un buen amigo. Estiré la mano y le**

**apreté la suya. —Gracias. Fue agradable oír eso. Pero podemos concordar**

**en ser solo amigos. De esta forma, cuando tu hábito de invitar a salir a**

**otras chicas se interponga en el camino, nos reiremos de ello —bromeé.**

**Jay me dio una sonrisa torcida. —Dios, te he extrañado.**

**—****Bueno, yo realmente no te he echando tanto de menos —le**

**respondí, luego me eche a reír al ver la expresión lastimada de su rostro.**

**—****Bromeo. También te extrañé. —Tal vez. Cuando pensaba en él. Lo**

**cual no era mucho en el último año.**

**—****¿Acabaron por allí? Porque si escucho a Jay disculparse una vez**

**más lo lanzaré en el tráfico —dijo Nathan desde el otro lado de la mesa.**

**—****Sí, todo está bien. Somos amigos y Jay puede invitar a salir a**

**quien quiera, cuando quiera. —contesté. Nathan estudió a Jay por un**

**momento con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, y luego forzó una**

**sonrisa.**

**—****Si llegaron a ese arreglo, entonces nosotros también.**

**Ann asintió —Si. Suena como un buen plan. Además, Candy**

**tiene una cita con Terrence Granchester el viernes por la noche. **

**Él le dio pases de backstage para su concierto. Y también me dejará entrar.**

**—****¿Cómo sabes eso? —No le había dicho nada al respecto todavía.**

**Ella se encogió de hombros —Gee me lo dijo.**

**Imagínate. **

**Gee se aseguraba de que yo fuera. Ya había descubierto**

**que Ann me hacia hacer cosas que yo no quería. Después de esta**

**noche, sin embargo, realmente quería ir. **

**Terrence Granchester no parecía ser una**

**mala decisión después de tener una cita con un chico "normal y**

**agradable". Por lo menos, cuando estaba con Terrence, actuaba como si yo**

**fuera la única persona para él.**

**—****¿Acabas de conocerlo ayer por la noche en el club? —preguntó Jay**

**con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.**

**—****No. Él recogió sus zapatos cuando llegamos aquí ayer. Ella dejó**

**caer una caja entera de zapatos en la calle. Se bajó de su gran y diabólica**

**motocicleta y los recogió, llevándolos a nuestro dormitorio. Creo que la**

**está acosando. —Ann subió y bajo las cejas.**

**—****Su banda no es conocida por su buena reputación. Son ruidosos y**

**se meten en problemas. Andar con él no es seguro, Candy. —Jay no sonó**

**convincente.**

**—****Hasta ahora ha sido de lo más agradable, educado y muy atento —**

**respondí mientras me deslizaba fuera de mi asiento. No me pondría a**

**defender a Terrence de Jay. Eso sería ridículo.**

**—****Lo importante es que mi mejor amiga está saliendo con el cantante**

**de ****_Cold Soul _****y tengo pases backstage. No nos salgamos del tema —**

**intervinó Ann. Nathan no parecían realmente entusiasmado con esto,**

**tampoco. Ahora los dos fruncían el ceño. Un poco de celos sería bueno**

**para Nathan. Ann estaba haciéndolo parecer demasiado fácil.**

**—****¿Por qué te dio boletos backstage? —preguntó Nathan mientras**

**tomaba la mano de Ann.**

**—****Porque sabía Candy no iría sin mí —respondió ella. También tenía**

**razón. Yo no era lo suficientemente valiente como para aparecer en escena**

**si ella no estaba a mi lado.**

**—****Umm —Fue la única respuesta de Nathan. Pobre chico. Quería**

**protestar, y sabía que no tenía derecho porque acababa de conocerla.**

**—****Así que, ¿Qué película vamos a ver? —pregunté cambiando de**

**tema.**

**—****Bueno, iba a sugerir una película de acción, ya que hay varias que**

**me gustaría ver, pero después de escuchar que ustedes saldrán con una**

**banda de rock a finales de esta semana, siento la necesidad de intensificar**

**mi juego. Así que cualquiera de romance que quieran ver, yo estoy**

**dispuesto. —respondió Nathan.**

**Ann se rió. —Oh, estás de suerte. Ya vi la única película de**

**romance que está en cartelera. Y fue bastante mala.**

**—****Gracias a Dios —suspiró dramáticamente Jay.**

**—****Película de acción, entonces —anunció Nathan**

**TERRY**

**Me senté en el borde de la cama de Candy y miré el reloj por enésima**

**vez en un lapso de diez minutos. —¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? —le**

**pregunté a Gee mientras ella entraba en la habitación.**

**—****Yo estaba contigo, ¿Recuerdas?**

**_Estaba_****, pero Gee volvió a casa antes que yo. Había empezado a**

**preocuparme por Candy, porque no tenía a ninguno de los dos cuidándola.**

**—****Antes de señalar que llegué una hora antes que tú, también podría**

**decir que hice una breve parada en el camino. Le eché un vistazo a la**

**madre de Candy e hice un chequeó, para ver si sentía a ese jodido príncipe**

**vudú por aquí cerca. Se ha ido. Y su mamá está bien.**

**No podía enfadarme con ella por eso.**

**—****Ella está con él.**

**Gee se limitó a asentir. Ella y yo sabíamos que esto tenía que**

**suceder. **

**No podía evitarlo. Su corazón tenía que elegir. Pero, ****_maldita sea_****,**

**era difícil. **

**Hoy ella se había derretido contra mí de la forma en que solía**

**hacerlo. No me había alejó, me quería. Sé que parte de ella recuerda. **

**Su cuerpo respondía a mí. Tenía que creer que su corazón era lo**

**suficientemente fuerte como para recuperar su memoria. La calidez de la**

**presencia de su alma se apoderó de mí.**

**—****Está de vuelta —le dije, levantándome. Había entrado en el**

**edificio.**

**—****Voy a ver qué puedo averiguar. Pero pórtate bien en la esquina —**

**dijo Gee, mandándome lejos. No era visible a los seres humanos en esta**

**forma. Me aparté de pie en un rincón de su habitación y esperé.**

**La puerta se abrió y ella entró con Ann charlando alegremente.**

**No podía entender lo que decían, porque en lo único que podía centrarme**

**era en las botas de tacón alto y la falda corta que Candy llevaba.**

**INFIERNOS. **

**Los quemaría tan pronto como los sacara de su cuerpo.**

**Podría provocar guerras por la forma en que estaba vestida. Lo perseguiría**

**y mataría si él la tocaba. Tomaría su triste alma así fuera o no su**

**momento.**

**Gee se aclaró la garganta y aparté la mirada del cuerpo**

**deliciosamente vestido de Candy para mirarla. Debió de haber leído la**

**intención en mi cara, porque me dio una mirada de advertencia. Esas**

**botas desaparecerían. La falda, también.**

**—****Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ann, sonriéndole a**

**Candy.**

**Candy puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la cremallera de las botas. Tal**

**vez no las quemaría después de todo. En cambio, las escondería. **

**A ver si podría conseguir que se las quitara para mí alguna vez.**

**—****Sacudes el mundo de Jay. ¿Cuando llegó a ser tan arrogante?**

**Caray. **

**Me encanta el hecho de que le dijeras que no te importa que**

**invitara a salir a alguna vagabunda. ¿Y qué pasa con eso? Quiero decir**

**estaba aquí para recogerte y ella parecía una larva. ¿Muy desesperada?**

**Candy se sacó la bota lentamente y si yo pudiera babear, estoy**

**bastante seguro de que lo haría. **

**Maldición, esto era sexy. Cogió la otra bota e hizo lo mismo.**

**—****No me importa. Se puede quedar con él. ¿Por qué salí con el chico**

**tres años? Ya ni lo recuerdo.**

**Sus palabras interrumpieron mi imaginación lasciva y levanté de**

**golpe mi cabeza para mirarla a la cara. ¿A ella no le gusta? ¿Qué? Pero él**

**era su alma gemela.**

**—****Es diferente de lo que recuerdo. Es aburrido.**

**Gee sonrió en mi dirección. Candy cogió el botón de su camisa. Oh,**

**sí.**

**Luego, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió una Gee muy visible. —**

**¿Así que, ustedes, perras se fueron a divertir sin mi? —preguntó,**

**interrumpiendo a Candy cuando ella iba a desabrochar su camisa. Maldita**

**sea, Gee.**

**—****Ann se la pasó increíble. Yo sufrí por ella y me la debe a lo**

**grande.**

**Realmente no le había gustado... y comenzaba a desabrocharse la**

**camisa de nuevo.**

**—****Jay no estuvo tan mal. Simplemente comenzó su noche invitando**

**a otra chica a salir mientras esperaba por Candy. Llegamos en esa parte.**

**Candy lo manejó brillante y cómicamente, pero él es un idiota.**

**¿Jay invitó a alguien más? ¿Acaso el chico no vio lo que Candy**

**vestía? Maldita sea. **

**Puede que no tenga que preocuparme de esto en**

**absoluto. Él era un idiota. El último botón de la camisa de Candy se vino**

**abajo y la dejó caer al suelo. Me moví para poder hundirme en la cama y**

**mirar.**

**—****Está emocionada por la noche del viernes. No lo quiere admitir,**

**pero yo lo sé —dijo Ann, recogiendo la camisa desechada de Candy y**

**tirándola hacia ella.**

**—****¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de chicos de la banda? —Preguntó**

**Gee. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, pero me gustaría**

**preguntárselo en cuanto ella saliera de aquí.**

**Candy levantó un hombro y yo oré por todo lo que era sagrado, que**

**se quitara ese sujetador rosa. Esto podría ser considerado una invasión a**

**su privacidad, pero yo era la Muerte, maldita sea. Debería tener algunos**

**privilegios. —He decidido no juzgar un libro por su cubierta. No puede**

**lastimarme darle a Terrence Granchester una oportunidad.**

**—****Él puede querer más que una oportunidad —murmuró Gee para**

**mis oídos solamente.**

**Candy comenzó a desabrocharse la falda. Sí, por favor.**

**—****Voy a ir a ducharme. Ustedes siéntanse libres para hablar de mí,**

**porque sé que lo harán —Les informó Candy y se dirigió al baño justo**

**antes de que su falda se deslizara por sus piernas y cayera al suelo. Tuve**

**la tentación de seguirla allí, pero eso sería un error. Ella se pondría furiosa**

**si lo supiera. Miré a Gee, quien parecía a punto de echarse a reír de mí.**

**CANDY**

**M****_e quedo fuera de vista y sólo te susurro a ti._**

**_Palabras que no puedo decir. Palabras que tu no necesitas_**

**_escuchar._**

**_Palabras que no puedo evitar que se enreden en mi camino._**

**_Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu_**

**_influencia._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._**

**_Te quedas con ganas de más de lo que jamás podría comprender._**

**_Yo estoy indefenso, necesitando ceder a cada una de tus órdenes._**

**_Esperar ver tu sonrisa me está consumiendo y atando mis manos._**

**_Nada de lo que ofrezco podría ser digno de tu amor._**

**_Es un milagro que me vieras y no huyeras nunca._**

**_Pasaré toda mi vida tratando de ser el hombre que tu crees que soy._**

**_Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, no puedo ignorar que estoy bajo tu_**

**_influencia._**

**_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que me has_**

**_mostrado._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._**

**_Mantienes el fuego dentro de tu mirada._**

**_Hipnotizas a todos los que entran en tu laberinto._**

**_No sé nada de tus pensamientos, pero tengo que tomar el sol en el_**

**_calor de tus rayos._**

**_Nada de lo que haces podría ser malo._**

**_Eres por siempre perfecta en todo sentido._**

**_Ahora, no puedo estar solo. Ahora, estoy bajo tu influencia._**

**_Te has hecho cargo de mí y ahora, no puedo ignorar lo que te he_**

**_mostrado._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo sepa._**

**_Me has reclamado y no me importa quién lo vea._**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca."_**

**_Estoy debilitado y me fortalezco en tus brazos._**

**_Me has reclamado y necesito sentirte cerca._**

**La música inquietantemente dulce se reprodujo una y otra vez en la**

**oscuridad. No podía abrir mis ojos, pero no me sentía asustada. Sabía que**

**me encontraba a salvo. Las palabras me calmaron y, finalmente, caí en un**

**sueño profundo. Brillantes ojos azules que resplandecían contra la noche**

**fueron las últimas cosas que recordé.**

**—****¡LEVÁNTATE! Eres como el muerto durmiendo. Lo juro. Saca tu**

**perezoso culo fuera. Tenemos clase en diez minutos —me gritaba Ann**

**mientras me golpeaba con su almohada.**

**Gemí, di la vuelta, y bloqueé la embestida de la almohada de**

**plumas. —Estoy despierta. Puedes parar ahora.**

**—****Ya era hora. He intentado todo lo demás. He estado despierta**

**durante más de una hora. Tu estúpido despertador se aseguró de**

**despertarme. ¿Cómo has podido dormir a pesar de ese molesto pitido?**

**—****¿He dormido a pesar de que sonó el despertador? —pregunté**

**sentándome y entrecerrando los ojos a los rayos del sol. Era pasada de las**

**ocho. No llegaría a mi clase de Literatura a tiempo. Mierda. Gran primera**

**impresión.**

**—****Sí, lo hiciste. Eso nunca ha sucedido. ¿Qué hiciste, tomaste una**

**pastilla para dormir?**

**Me puse de pie y me estiré. —No, sólo dormí muy bien. —Me detuve**

**y pensé en la extraña oscuridad y la música. La voz y la canción—. Soñé**

**con una canción —dije, después me detuve. Ann pensaría que había**

**perdido la cabeza.**

**—****No hay tiempo para hablar sobre canciones en este momento.**

**Aquí, ponte esto y ve a cepillar tus apestosos dientes. Tenemos que irnos.**

**Menos mal que te ves bien sin maquillaje.**

**Ann metió un par de pantalones cortos y una camisa en mis**

**brazos y me llevó al cuarto de baño. Supongo que no le contaría de mi**

**canción. Aunque, quería contárselo a alguien.**

**Terrence no se encontraba en clase de literatura. Me decepciono que no**

**se hubiera presentado y cargado mis libros, pero me sentí aliviada porque**

**pude concentrarme en mis estudios. Ser capaz de escuchar y**

**concentrarme aseguraría que pasara este curso. El primer día y ya**

**teníamos una asignación. También tuvimos que trabajar en equipo. No es**

**mi punto fuerte. Tres chicas y tres chicos por grupo. **

**Tuvimos que leer tres diferentes obras de literatura sobre autodestrucción de hombres. **

**Luego tuvimos que escribir un punto de vista femenino del artículo y un punto de vista masculino como los hombres de las historias autodestructivas.**

**También tuvimos que identificar con quién podríamos relacionarlos en la**

**actualidad y describir cómo esta autodestrucción afecta la política.**

**Metí mis libros en mi mochila y me dirigí a la pizarra para leer los**

**trabajos en grupo. Cada persona de nuestro grupo tenía una dirección de**

**correo electrónico junto a su nombre para que pudiéramos contactarnos**

**una vez que hubiéramos leído el primer libro, ****_Ethan Frome_****. Di un paso**

**adelante. Yo ya había leído ese libro. La fila fue disminuyendo, ya que**

**varias personas se marcharon sin mirar. Caminé y escaneé la lista de mi**

**nombre.**

**_Keith Fromer_**

**_Candace Andry_**

**_Jessi Gilheart_**

**_Jackson Driver_**

**_Maddy McGowin_**

**_Terrence Granchester_**

**Dejé de leer los nombres y miré detrás de mí. ¿Por qué estaba el**

**nombre de Terrence en esta lista? No venía a esta clase. ¿O sí? La chica**

**detrás de mí se aclaró la garganta de manera irritada. Tomé una foto**

**rápida de las personas de mi grupo y de sus direcciones de correo**

**electrónico con mi iPhone y me fui.**

**¿Terrence se había saltado la clase?**

**TERRY**

**Para cuando terminé con las almas, ya era demasiado tarde para ir a**

**clase de literatura con Candy. Odiaba perder la oportunidad de sentarme**

**junto a ella, pero me quedé hasta tarde a cantarle para que se durmiera.**

**Eso era algo que extrañaba. No me atreví a irme hasta que supe que**

**dormía pacíficamente.**

**Las puertas del edificio de Inglés se abrieron y Candy vino**

**caminando con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. No me gustaba que fuera**

**infeliz. Salí de mi escondite hacia su camino.**

**—****¡Oh! Terrence. Estás aquí. —Parecía sorprendida.**

**—****Sí. ¿Esperabas que te abandonara? —le pregunté en broma.**

**Su ceño se desvaneció y me sonrió. Eso estaba mejor. —Me siento**

**curiosa en cuanto a por qué perdiste el primer día de Literatura.**

**Ella había visto la lista. Pasaríamos tiempo juntos, también. Cuanto**

**más tiempo pudiera pasar con ella, mejor. Ahora que sabía que no se**

**encontraba realmente impresionada con Jay, podía respirar un poco más**

**tranquilo.**

**—****Me quedé despierto hasta tarde. Me pondré al día.**

**—****Tomé notas. Tengo algo de tiempo antes de encontrarme con**

**Ann. Si quieres ir a tomar un café o ir a una mesa de picnic, yo podría**

**darte todo lo que te has perdido —ofreció.**

**Preferiría ir a un lugar más privado, pero no era una posibilidad.**

**Nunca sería capaz de explicar cómo podía colarme en su habitación tan**

**fácilmente, y que yo no tenía una habitación para que ella se colara**

**dentro.**

**Eso era algo que realmente necesitaba rectificar. Necesitaba un lugar**

**para, por lo menos, parecer como si viviera allí. Seguiría curiosa y hasta**

**saber que me quisiera no podría decirle quién era yo realmente. **

**No creo que me acepte si le explico mi existencia precipitadamente.**

**La biblioteca. Podríamos tener privacidad. —¿Qué te parece la**

**biblioteca? —pregunté. Sus ojos se iluminaron.**

**—****Perfecto. Tenemos que conseguir una copia de ****_Ethan Frome _****si no**

**lo has leído.**

**_Podríamos fingir que necesito la copia de Ethan Frome_****. —Vamos a**

**buscar ese libro —le contesté.**

**Candy asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la biblioteca. Le tomé la**

**mochila. Odiaba verla llevarla a su alrededor. Se veía tan pesada sobre sus**

**hombros. —Yo me encargo. Muéstrame el camino —dije cuando me miró.**

**Se sonrojó y murmuró un «gracias» mientras se dirigió hacia la gran**

**construcción de piedra de tres pisos que, yo sabía, tenían un muy**

**tranquilo y aislado ambiente. Lo había comprobado ya.**

**Abrí una de las enormes puertas dobles y dejé a Candy caminar en el**

**interior. —Ve a la planta superior —susurré y asentí hacia la escalera a**

**nuestra izquierda.**

**Candy no discutió. Hizo lo indicado y la seguí. La vista de su**

**pequeño y lindo trasero en los shorts que vestía hoy hacía ****_esta _****idea aún**

**mejor. Llegó a la planta superior y me miró. —¿A dónde?**

**—****Hay un área de estudio en la parte trasera que esta generalmente**

**vacía, podamos hablar sin molestar nadie —Expliqué.**

**No había nadie allí. Si alguien estuviera allí, ya me había preparado**

**para convencerlos de irse.**

**—****¿Tienes otra clase hoy? Esta era la última para mí —preguntó**

**Candy mientras sacaba una silla y se sentaba.**

**—****Ya he terminado por el día también, así que no hay necesidad de**

**apresurase —contesté. Quería todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar aquí solo**

**con ella.**

**—****Bien, genial. —Sonrió y sacó su libro de Literatura y un**

**cuaderno—. Mi escritura puede ser desordenada cuando trato de escribir**

**rápido. Se supone que recibiré una portátil la semana que viene. Mamá va**

**a enviármela. Hasta entonces, tengo que hacer garabatos en todo.**

**Tendría que pasar una semana sin un ordenador portátil. Sabía que**

**sería difícil para ella. Quería que tuviera algo para escribir. A Candy le**

**gusta tomar a fondo sus notas. Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso con una**

**pluma y papel. —Tengo un ordenador portátil que no estoy usando. Eres**

**bienvenida a tomarlo prestado hasta que llegue el tuyo.**

**Sus ojos se iluminaron. —¿En serio? ¿Tienes uno extra?**

**No tenía un ordenador portátil, pero iría a comprar uno tan pronto**

**como me fuera de aquí. —Es todo tuyo.**

**—****Gracias. Eres un salvavidas. Esa es una oferta tan dulce. Te**

**prometo que cuidaré de él.**

**La expresión en su rostro me hizo querer comprarle cinco portátiles**

**y todo lo que ella quisiera.**

**—****Sobre el concierto del viernes por la noche… —comenzó. ****_Por favor,_**

**_no dejes que me cancele ahora. La quiero allí._**

**—****¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí? ¿Tú te irás ir temprano y**

**calentaras?**

**—****El concierto comienza a las ocho, pero vamos a calentar alrededor**

**de las cinco. Luego nos relajaremos y pasaremos el rato detrás del**

**escenario hasta el momento del espectáculo.**

**—****Oh, guau. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar ahí?**

**No me encontraba preparado para esa pregunta por el momento. Yo**

**quería que viniera a mi práctica conmigo, y dejar que Ann llegara con**

**Gee más tarde.**

**—****¿Rechazarías mi petición de viajar conmigo, practicar y quedarte**

**toda la noche conmigo?**

**No respondió de inmediato. Vi como una serie de emociones cruzó su**

**rostro. —Um, bueno. ¿Qué pasará con Ann y Gee? ¿Pueden venir**

**temprano, también?**

**Negué con la cabeza. —No, ellas llegaran un poco más tarde.**

**La quería sin su pandilla.**

**—****Oh —respondió y se mordió el labio inferior varias veces antes de**

**mirarme de nuevo—. ¿Estarías bien si sólo vengo con ellas? Ann ansía**

**esto y Gee todavía la pone nerviosa. Además, mientras estés calentando**

**voy a estar sola.**

**Traté de no dejar que la decepción se mostrara en mi rostro. —De**

**acuerdo, Candy. Lo que te haga sentir cómoda. —Recordándome a mí**

**mismo no presionarla. Yo quería recuperar lo que teníamos. Pero para**

**Candy yo todavía era un chico que acababa de conocer. Uno del que no**

**estaba segura si confiar.**

**—****Muy bien, gracias —respondió y comenzó a sacar más papeles de**

**su mochila. Olvidé que vinimos aquí para ponerme al día en lo que me**

**perdí en clase—. Como dije, tomé notas, pero tomé probablemente más de**

**lo necesario. Puedes mirar por encima y anotar los puntos destacados. Voy**

**a ir a buscar una copiadora y hacerte una copia del plan de estudios. Ah, y**

**buscaré el libro, también. —Se detuvo y se dirigió a las escaleras. Me**

**recosté en mi silla y cerré los ojos. Un día, me gustaría tenerla de vuelta.**

**CANDY**

**E****ncontrar la copiadora fue más fácil de lo que pensé.**

**Encontrar ****_Ethan Frome _****también fue fácil. Siete minutos más**

**tarde me dirigía al piso de arriba, al pequeño escondite**

**aislado con Terrence. Había utilizado la búsqueda de la copiadora y el libro**

**como una escusa para alejarme de él, para poder tomar una respiración**

**profunda y reunir mis pensamientos. Estaba muy interesado en mí. No**

**podía negar eso ahora. Estaba me alegraba que él eligiera este lugar por**

**más propósitos que el estudio, y eso me emociona y asusta al mismo**

**tiempo.**

**Terrence estaba recostado en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa y sus**

**tobillos cruzados. Algo en esa pose era extrañamente familiar. Esta fue la**

**segunda vez que me sentí como si lo hubiera visto haciendo algo similar**

**antes. ¿Soñé con él? ¿Era eso?**

**—****Eso fue rápido —dijo Terrence arrastrando las palabras cuando volvió**

**la cabeza y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos. Puse el libro**

**delante de él, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la silla vacía.**

**—****Aquí tienes —Le entrego el plan de estudios—, está todo listo.**

**¿Has revisado mis notas? —Le pregunté para hacer una pequeña charla.**

**Terrence dejó sus piernas caer de nuevo al suelo y se inclinó sobre la**

**mesa. —Sí. Tengo lo que necesito. Gracias por ayudarme a ponerme al día.**

**No deberías de haber perdido esta mañana.**

**Cuando bajó la voz así, quise abanicarme. Él era letalmente sexy. Él**

**no tenía que hacer su voz toda ronca y profunda. Eso lo hizo peormente**

**sexy.**

**—****Me alegro de que vengas el viernes en la noche —dijo acercándose**

**más a mí. Sentí que me inclinaba hacia él, incapaz de detener la**

**atracción.**

**—****Gracias por haberme invitado —contesté. Mi voz sonó sin aliento.**

**Simplemente genial.**

**Sonaba tan afectada como me sentía.**

**Terrence empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Vi como él se acercó y**

**extendió su mano hacia mí. Sabía lo que quería y ****_yo _****lo quería demasiado.**

**Si quería una repetición de lo que pasó ayer en el árbol, entonces yo**

**estaba muy de acuerdo con eso. Terrence me acercó hacia él y envolvió mi**

**mano detrás de su cuello. Enrosqué mis dedos en su cabello, él cerró los**

**ojos y respiró profundo. **

**Me gustó como mi toque le afectó de esa manera.**

**Deslicé la otra mano por su brazo alrededor de su cuello y vi su rostro,**

**fascinada por el afán evidente en la forma que tenía apretada la boca y el**

**brillo en sus ojos.**

**Decidí no esperar por él en esta ocasión. Lo atraje hacia mí y capturé**

**su boca con la mía, y me tomé la libertad de lamer su labio inferior.**

**Parecía tan lleno y suave que quise probarlo desde la primera vez que lo vi.**

**Las manos de Terrence se deslizaron por mis costillas hasta que**

**descansaron justo debajo de la parte inferior de mi sujetador. **

**En cuanto a saber a cerca de chicos, yo era muy inocente. **

**Jay y yo habíamos tenido algunos besos y roces, pero nada tan excitante. **

**Ya estaba más que segura de que si Terrence tocaba mis pechos, yo estallaría en llamas. **

**No había manera de que él no se diera cuenta de mi rápida respiración. Casi me daba vergüenza mi reacción ante su tacto, pero los suaves y agradecidos gruñidos procedentes de su pecho mientras probaba mis labios y mi piel, me aseguraron que él disfrutaba esto tanto como yo.**

**—****Por favor, ven conmigo el viernes en la noche —suplicó terrences**

**mientas seguía besando mi cuello y a lo largo de mi clavícula. Esta fue una**

**petición injusta. Él me puso toda caliente y mojada y luego me rogó.**

**¿Cómo se supone que una chica piense con claridad?**

**—****No puedo. Ann me necesita —le contesté, mi corazón**

**golpeando contra mi pecho. Su boca se cernió sobre el escote de mi camisa**

**y su cálido aliento hizo cosquillas en esa sensible parte de piel. Yo estaba**

**casi en el punto de la mendicidad cuando sus manos se deslizaron hacia**

**abajo y tomó mi trasero, me levantó y me sentó en la mesa detrás de mí.**

**Terry se coloco entre mis piernas y llevó sus manos mi espalda.**

**—****Probablemente es lo mejor —dijo finalmente mientras su boca**

**bajaba para cubrir la mía de nuevo.**

**Quería saber que quería decir con eso, pero tenía su lengua dentro**

**de mi boca haciéndome cosas que nunca antes me habían hecho. Tiré de**

**su cuerpo más cerca del mío y le devolví el beso con toda la emoción y la**

**necesidad que provocaba en mí. —Si vienes, no seré capaz de ensayar. Voy**

**a querer estar a solas contigo. Escucharte hablar, verte sonreír, encontrando razones para besar tu cuerpo.**

**"****Guau. Tal vez debería ir…"**

**Su mano se deslizó lentamente hasta mi estómago, hasta que sus**

**manos suaves cubrieron cada uno de mis pechos. Cuando las yemas de**

**sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, me liberé del beso y jadeé en busca de**

**aire.**

**La sensación que vino de su toque se disparó a través de mi cuerpo**

**directamente a mi corazón.**

**Terry se detuvo y me miró. Él no movió de nuevo sus pulgares, pero**

**tampoco los alejó. Lo miré, haciéndole saber que lo estaba esperando. Me**

**sorprendió, pero yo quería más de eso.**

**Sus pulgares se movieron de nuevo y esta vez movió sus manos**

**hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi sujetador, tirando de él**

**hacia abajo.**

**Fue entonces cuando escuchamos los pasos y voces en las escaleras.**

**Las manos de Terry desaparecieron al instante y estuvo acomodando mi**

**camisa mientras se alejaba de mí. **

**Me deslicé fuera de la mesa y me senté**

**en la silla, porque no estaba segura de que mis piernas estuvieran**

**dispuestas a caminar todavía.**

**Le di un vistazo a Terry, quien se encontraba sentado en su silla con**

**mis notas en sus manos.**

**Su boca se fijó en una sonrisa torcida y pude ver los rastros de mi**

**brillo labial en sus labios.**

**Pasé mi pulgar sobre sus labios para borrar las huellas que mi labial**

**le dejó. Terry agarró mi muñeca y la besó antes de dejarla ir y levantarse.**

**—****No puedo quedarme aquí y mirarte sin tocarte. Necesito algo de aire**

**fresco —admitió.**

**Me gustó eso. Me gustó mucho.**

**TERRY**

**M****i concentración se fue al infierno. Todo lo que puedo pensar es la**

**manera en la que Candy se sentía en mis manos, toda suave y dulce. Si no**

**hubiéramos sido interrumpidos, no estaba seguro de cuanto lejos ella me**

**hubiera dejado seguir, habría sido capaz de seguir si ella no me hubiera**

**detenido.**

**Me iría a recoger almas pronto, pero primero tenía un ensayo con la**

**banda. No me presentaba a todas las prácticas, pero afortunadamente los**

**miembros de la banda nunca recordaban eso. A veces, ellos estaban muy**

**drogados; otras veces tenía que ayudarlos a olvidarlo.**

**—****¿Practicas esta noche? —preguntó Gee, apareció delante de mi**

**Harley después de haber aparcado.**

**—****Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Candy está bien? —le pregunté sin bajarme, en caso**

**de que fuera necesario arrancar.**

**Gee puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. —Candy está bien.**

**Está encerrada en su cuarto, estudiando. Me prohibió la entrada. Al**

**parecer, la interrumpo.**

**Sonriendo, me bajé de la moto y me dirigí a la entrada del club que**

**utilizamos para ensayar. Tenía una habitación trasera con un escenario**

**más pequeño que era un buen escondite. El baterista, Loose, estaba**

**relacionado con el dueño.**

**Gee se puso a caminar a mi lado.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté, mirando por encima de ella.**

**—****Estoy aburrida. Y Loose es sexy como el infierno.**

**Genial. No era lo que yo necesitaba. Gee interesada en un ser**

**humano. —No puedes hacer nada con él, Gee. Es un humano.**

**—****No es como si me fuera a casar con él y tener a sus malditos**

**bebés, Dankmar. Estos chicos no quieren nada serio. Un chico sucio y sexy que me atrae. **

**Solo una noche de diversión, es todo lo que quiero.**

**Me detuve frente a la entrada y puse mi mano en la puerta para**

**evitar que ella la abriera. —No puedes entrar y coquetear con él. Tengo a la**

**Deidad justo sobre mí ahora, no quiero cabrearlo más. Si se rompe la**

**misma regla, seré yo quien sufra.**

**Gee puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Mucho drama? Solo quiero**

**divertirme un poco con él. Eso nunca ha sido una infracción. Es el**

**enamorarse de humanos lo que está prohibido. Follar traviesamente no es**

**un gran problema. Se ha hecho antes.**

**No podía discutir porque ella tenía razón. Mientras no se enamorara**

**de Loose, entonces todos estaríamos a salvo. Y yo sabía que Loose no se**

**encontraba en peligro de enamorarse de alguna mujer, ya qué él las amaba**

**a todas.**

**Gee caminó delante de mí dentro del cuarto de prácticas y noté que**

**había hecho un rápido cambio de ropa. Los jeans y su camiseta de**

**"****Jódete" que había estado usando desaparecieron y ahora vestía un**

**ajustado vestido corto y rojo, con botas negras que tenían cráneos carmesí**

**a los lados. Sacudiendo la cabeza, me dirigí a la nevera y saqué una botella**

**de agua.**

**—****Mírate. Gracias a todo eso es sagrado por esas tetas a punto de**

**salirse de ese vestido —gritó Loose desde atrás de la batería.**

**—****¡Quieto, muchacho! Tenemos que practicar las canciones del**

**viernes antes de que la arrastres hacia el baño y hagas uso de tu posición**

**favorita —Les, el otro cantante y bajista, le advirtió.**

**—****Dank acaba de llegar. ¿Por qué no hacen su calentamiento**

**mientras yo le hago compañía a la amiga? ¿La estás compartiendo no**

**Dank? —preguntó Loose.**

**Maldije en silencio a Gee y me di la vuelta para ver a la banda. —Ella**

**es toda tuya —contesté.**

**Loose brincó fuera de su taburete en segundos. —Ya regreso —gritó**

**mientras deslizaba una mano por el trasero de Gee. Cuando bajo su**

**cabeza para susurrarle algo al oído, los ignoté. No quería oír eso. El chico**

**había encontrado a su igual.**

**—****¿No te molesta que se lleve a tu chica? Por qué no quiero ninguna**

**pelea antes de un concierto—dijo Les mientras se acercaba a buscar una**

**botella de agua.**

**—****Ella no es mi novia, solo una vieja amiga. Si fuera mi chica, él no**

**saldría de aquí con vida.**

**Les asintió con la cabeza y tomó un trago —Anotado. ¿Quieres**

**adelantarte y probar los cables mientras Loose se entretiene y esperamos**

**que los otros dos lleguen?**

**—****Sí, hagamos eso.**

**CANDY**

**s****ólo mis profesores de Cálculo y Literatura sintieron la**

**necesidad de comenzar las clases una semana antes. El resto**

**de mis clases no comenzaban hasta la semana siguiente.**

**Éramos bienvenidos de ir a conocer a nuestros profesores y escoger**

**nuestros programas de estudio, así que luego de haber hecho eso, mi**

**primera semana de clases en la universidad terminó.**

**Podría releer Ethan Frome cuantas veces quisiera, ya que hace dos**

**años lo había leído. También podía ir por un café y repasar mí programa**

**de Cálculo. Algo que me asustaba muchísimo; no era buena en las**

**matemáticas y nunca lo había sido.**

**Ann salió del baño luciendo lista para ir de fiesta, pero sólo era**

**la una de la tarde. —¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, dando vueltas.**

**—****Como si quisieras bailar como loca y con ganas de que te sirvieran**

**tragos gratis toda la noche —respondí.**

**Ann sonrió. —Bien. Eso es lo que quiero.**

**—****Espera. ¿Qué? Te das cuenta de que apenas son la una de la**

**tarde, ¿Cierto? Los Clubes no abren hasta las ocho, y sin Gee nunca**

**lograrás entrar.**

**Ann se encogió de hombros y comenzó a posar frente al espejo.**

**—****No iré a un club. Voy a mi primera fiesta de fraternidad.**

**—****¿A la una de la tarde?**

**Ann me lanzó una mirada exasperada, luego se giró al espejo y**

**frunció sus labios. —No, tonta. Nathan vendrá a buscarme a las seis.**

**Vamos a comer algo y luego iremos a la casa ATO****2****.**

**Aún así, es no tenía ningún sentido. —¿Y por qué estas lista cinco**

**horas antes?**

**Ann dejó de hacer poses frente al espejo, y se giró para mirarme.**

**—****Ésta es sola una de las opciones. Tengo otras dos que probarme**

**antes de que él llegue. Simplemente estoy viendo cómo me veo con esto.**

**Después voy a cambiarme y a recogerme el cabello en un moño, y quizá**

**colocarme algo de sombra de ojos azul… ¿o crees que es demasiado? Tal**

**vez debería usar la plateada. —Continuó hablando como loca y yo cubrí mi**

**rostro con una almohada. Me sentía exhausta con sólo pensar en**

**arreglarme una vez, mucho menos varias veces.**

**—****Creo que estás oficialmente loca —respondí.**

**Ann se rió. —Sé lo que piensas. Pero tengo que estar perfecta.**

**Ésta noche tiene que ser perfecta. Él en verdad me gusta, Candy.**

**Me alegraba que le gustara, pero honestamente, ¿era muy necesario**

**jugar a la muñeca Barbie de tamaño real simplemente para impresionarlo?**

**Un toque en la puerta nos interrumpió, así que moví la almohada de**

**mi rostro y me senté. **

**Ann caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió sin**

**siquiera preguntar primero quién era. Cuando vi quien se encontraba del**

**otro lado, en verdad deseé haber preguntado primero. **

**Era Victoria.**

**—****¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Ann al reconocerla. Se quedó de**

**pie frente a Victoria y apoyó una mano sobre su cadera. Estaba en pose**

**protectora. Como si fuese lo suficientemente grande como para luchar**

**contra cualquier persona.**

**—****Estoy aquí para ver a tu amiga —dijo Victoria.**

**—****Entonces, hoy no es tu día de suerte, porque eso no va a pasar.**

**Pude escuchar el gruñido en su voz. Ann acababa de hacerse**

**una enemiga. —Sí sabías que Nathan está acostándose con mi compañera**

**de hermandad, Siera, ¿verdad? Ya llevan tres meses siendo amigos con**

**derechos. Anoche, estuvo con ella, luego de traerte.**

**Estuve de pie y apartando a Ann fuera del camino antes de que**

**la perra pudiese decir algo más. **

**Yo no le creía, pero sabía que Ann sí.**

**Era buena leyendo a las personas, y había visto la forma en que Nathan**

**miraba a Ann. No dudaba que en algún momento se haya involucrado**

**con esa tal Siera, pero ni por un minuto creía que todavía lo estuviese**

**haciendo.**

**—****Viniste acá a verme a mí. ¿Qué quieres? —demandé, deseando**

**haber mantenido mi distancia con Jay. Éste era el tipo de drama que**

**odiaba, y que evitaba a toda costa. No me interesaban las peleas de**

**gatas… especialmente por un chico que yo no quería.**

**—****Si piensas que lo tuyo con Jay volverá a reavivarse; es mejor que lo**

**pienses de nuevo. Apártate, perra. No voy a compartirlo. La mayoría de las**

**noches se encuentra en mi cama. Solamente eres un nuevo sabor. Y de**

**esos, él se aburre fácilmente. —El veneno que brotó de su tono era, en**

**verdad, innecesario. Se sentía molesta por nada.**

**—****Espero que tú y Jay tengan juntos una larga vida en la cama. No**

**me importa. No estoy interesada en él. Simplemente es un viejo amigo, y**

**nada más. Así que toma tus bocadillos y ve a compartirlos con la pelirroja**

**al final del pasillo, porque es la única en éste edificio que desea a Jay. —**

**No le di tiempo de responderme, y le lancé la puerta en la cara.**

**La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, y me giré para ver**

**en dónde estaba Ann. La puerta del baño se encontraba abierta, y la**

**ducha sonaba. **

**Ésta no era una buena señal. **

**Aún tenía varios estilos y peinados que debía probarse antes de las seis. **

**Si tomaba una ducha, eso sólo significaba que creyó las malévolas palabras que escupió la boca de Victoria.**

**Entré al baño, salté y me subí al mostrador. Podía escuchar los**

**lloriqueos y pequeños jadeos viniendo de la ducha.**

**—****Si de algo sirve, no le creo —dije lo suficientemente alto como para**

**que pudiese escucharme por encima del agua.**

**Ann sorbió su nariz y soltó una risa amarga. —Yo sí. Anoche no**

**quiso llevarme a su apartamento. Incluso luego de que se lo pedí. Dijo que**

**me llevaría otra noche. También recibió una llamada justo cuando**

**terminábamos de cenar, y comenzó a actuar con nerviosismo durante el**

**resto de la noche. Incluso acortó la cita. Pensé que simplemente imaginaba**

**cosas. Había sido tan dulce cuando me besó. —Otro jadeo se escuchó.**

**Me encontraba lista para estrangular a este tipo Nathan. —Entonces**

**es el idiota más grande del mundo. Eres hermosa y graciosa, y cualquier**

**chico con la suerte suficiente de que le intereses debería darse cuenta de**

**su extrema fortuna y no arruinar las cosas.**

**Ann dejó salir una risa triste. —Te quiero, Candy.**

**—****También te quiero —respondí.**

**—****¿Podemos ver esta noche la segunda temporada de ****_The Vampire_**

**_Diaries _****y comer helado? Lo necesito. Es la primera vez que me gusta**

**alguien luego de Wyatt, y esto es lo que sucede. Apesta —Hipó.**

**—****Voy por el helado. Tú busca los DVDs —le dije al bajarme del**

**mesón.**

**—****Lo extraño, Candy. —Sonaba triste y vencida. No tenía que**

**preguntar a quién extrañaba. Sabía que se refería a Wyatt. También lo**

**extrañaba. Pero sabía que su pérdida era completamente distinta.**

**—****Lo sé. Termina tu ducha, y estaré de vuelta muy pronto con un**

**montón de helado y dos cucharas.**

**—****De acuerdo.**

**Finalmente el teléfono de Ann había dejado de sonar. Nathan**

**finalmente se había rendido e ido, una vez que le tranqué la puerta y le**

**informé que si entraba, llamaría a la seguridad del campus y haría que lo**

**arrestaran. Eso fue ya hace dos días. Había estado acurrucada en nuestra**

**habitación con Ann desde entonces. Habíamos visto las temporadas**

**una, dos, y tres de ****_The Vampire Diaries_****. Y habíamos comido más galones**

**de helado del que debería ser legal. Dudaba que el lunes mis vaqueros me**

**quedaran.**

**Lancé una mirada al reloj. Ya eran pasadas las cuatro, y sabía que,**

**en cualquier momento, Gee estaría aquí para irnos. Hoy Ann se sentía**

**mejor. Ella y yo habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la mañana riéndonos**

**como locas. Lo único que había hecho que su ceño se frunciera, había sido**

**el sonar de su celular. Finalmente se detuvo en algún momento del medio**

**día. Ann no iba a contestar el teléfono.**

**Ayer había pasado de estar triste a enojada. E incluso había salido**

**de la habitación diciendo que necesitaba aire fresco, fue a correr y hasta**

**coqueteó con algunos chicos. Ya me sentía muchísimo mejor con respecto**

**a su recuperación.**

**La puerta se abrió y Gee asomó su cabeza. —¿Están listas para ser**

**sexys fanáticas enamoradas esta noche? Son VIP, nenas —terminó su**

**comentario con un guiño.**

**No había visto a Terry desde el incidente con Ann. Me había**

**llamado y texteado algunas veces luego de haber conseguido mi número y**

**permiso para llamar de Gee. Anoche, incluso, sus mensajes fueron un**

**poco subidos de tono. Secretamente, me emocioné con ello, pero él no fue**

**más allá. Antes de que me calentara excesivamente, me dio las buenas**

**noches e indicado que me fuera a dormir, para que así estuviese**

**descansada para esta noche.**

**—****Sí, estoy lista, pero no soy una fan enamorada —respondí.**

**—****Eres ****_mucho _****más que eso. Y la única fanática que Terrence granchester**

**permite que se le acerque.**

**TERRY**

**E****l resto de la banda se había marchado tras bambalinas al**

**salón principal. Me agradaban bastante, pero generalmente**

**antes de un concierto tenían groupies con ellos y me**

**alteraban los nervios. Podía oler la tristeza y la enfermedad en muchas de**

**ellas. Lo que los hombres veían como sexy a menudo me repugnaba,**

**porque todo lo que yo podía ver era el alma. Sus almas eran débiles y**

**dañadas.**

**Me hundí en el sofá de cuero y apoyé los pies arriba. Candy estaría**

**aquí en cualquier minuto junto con Gee y Ann, quienes quería conocer**

**al resto de la banda. Ann iba a decepcionarse. Ellos eran como**

**cualquier otra banda de rock. Tenían sus adicciones. Pensaban que todas**

**las mujeres los adoraban. Eran todo lo que Candy temía.**

**Un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió. Me imagine que no era Gee, ya**

**que ella no tocaba.**

**—****Adelante —Grité y me levanté para ir saludar a Candy.**

**Quería mostrarle el lugar. **

**No era Candy. Era una groupie que había**

**visto con Loose antes. **

**Las groupies no eran bienvenidas aquí.**

**—****Te equivocaste de habitación —le contesté regresando a sentarme**

**para esperar a que llegara Candy.**

**—****¡Ups! —se rió y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás**

**de ella. ¿Acaso la chica no sabe ****_hablar ingles_****? Ella también tenía**

**herpes. Podía olerlo en su cuerpo.**

**—****Sal. De. Aquí. Ahora —Ordené señalando la puerta. Estaría viendo**

**su alma de nuevo mucho antes de lo que debería si ella seguía con las**

**drogas.**

**—****Exigente. Me gusta cuando un hombre es el jefe —Arrastró las**

**palabras acercándose a mí.**

**Su alma estaba empañada. La apariencia exterior tenía todas las**

**cosas que los humanos buscaban, pero en su interior era fea.**

**—****Esta es tu última advertencia. Llamaré a seguridad y te echarán**

**fuera.**

**Esto pasa una o dos veces por concierto. Se había convertido en un**

**juego para las groupies ver si alguna de ellas tenía el talento suficiente**

**para llegar a mí y dejarlas quedarse. **

**No entendían que lo que veía no era atractivo!.**

**—****Eres gruñón. Me lo advirtieron antes de venir aquí. Apuesto a que**

**puedo hacerte feliz.**

**Ella estaba casi cerca de mi cuando me moví de su camino y ella se**

**tambaleó hacia adelante y cayó sobre el sofá. Tirando del teléfono de mi**

**bolsillo, marqué el número de la seguridad de bambalinas.**

**—****Tengo a alguien en la habitación que se rehúsa a irse. La quiero**

**fuera del edificio.**

**—****Estoy en eso Sr. Granchester —fue la rápida respuesta.**

**—****¡Oh, no! Ni siquiera me dejaste mostrarte lo talentosa que soy —se**

**quejó desde su posición tendida en el sofá.**

**La puerta se abrió y entró Gee seguida por Candy y Ann. Por lo**

**menos yo estaba al otro lado de la habitación de donde se encontraba la**

**chica a medio vestir, tumbada en el sofá como si estuviera esperando por**

**mí.**

**—****¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad? —preguntó Gee mientras miraba a**

**la chica de alma dañada, ya que también era la única cosa que Gee veía.**

**—****Ya lo hice. Estoy esperando a que vengan y se la lleven —Repliqué**

**caminando alrededor de ella para extender la mano y tomar la de Candy.**

**Antes de su pérdida de memoria, Candy ya había visto esto antes.**

**Durante el tiempo en que mis fans sabían que tenía novia empeoró.**

**Hicimos un juego de esto. **

**Candy adivinaba cuantas chicas tendríamos que**

**sacar antes del show. Ahora solo parecía preocupada.**

**—****He estado esperando por ti —le aseguré mientras ella miraba a la**

**chica cuya camisa había desaparecido y sus grandes tetas falsas se**

**derramaban fuera del sujetador que llevaba.**

**Se veía incriminatoria.**

**—****Ella se irá de aquí en un segundo. La seguridad está viniendo para**

**sacarla, entró sin ser invitada.**

**Candy frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia mí.**

**—****¿Dónde está su camisa? —preguntó lentamente, como esperando**

**que admitiera que yo tenía algo que ver con su falta de ropa.**

**—****Probablemente en la otra habitación, donde la banda esta. Ella**

**vino aquí así. Mi negativa a pasar el rato con la banda y las groupies con**

**frecuencia, anima a las más valientes para ver si me pueden hacer cambiar de opinión. **

**No pueden. Yo no quiero drogas o ETS.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de los labios de Candy, cuando la puerta**

**se abrió y uno de los chicos del equipo de seguridad entró y levantándola**

**de su lugar en el sofá, arrastró a la muchacha.**

**—****La quiero fuera del club mientras yo esté aquí —Le recordé.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Si, señor.**

**—****¿Por qué ellas se pueden quedar? Vinieron sin ser invitadas**

**también —Gimió y golpeó a los chicos a sus espaldas—. Déjenme sola.**

**Tengo mejores tetas que ellas y voy a chupar...**

**Se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, cortando cualquier cosa que ella**

**estuviera a punto de decir.**

**Gracias Deidad.**

**Una vez que la puerta se cerró, tomé una respiración profunda.**

**—****¡Guau! Eso fue interesante —bromeó Candy.**

**Le sonreí y luego cambié mi atención hacia Gee.**

**—****Por qué no llevas a Ann a conocer al resto de la banda —No**

**fue una sugerencia; Yo sabía que Gee y todos los demás en la sala sabían**

**eso.**

**—****¡SI! —Ann aplaudió con sus manos—. Traje mi plumón**

**¿Autografiarían mi camisa?**

**Llevaba una camisa blanca que la banda había vendido en un**

**concierto en la playa el año pasado.**

**Ella había llevado a Candy a ese concierto, aunque Candy no sabía**

**quién o qué era yo en ese momento.**

**—****Te firmaran cualquier cosa que les pidas, pero recuerda que son**

**un grupo vulgar. Vas a terminar con un montón de nombres en el pecho.**

**Ann sonrió a mi advertencia. Estaba sin duda en un mejor**

**estado de ánimo. Candy me había hablado de lo que le pasó a la chica.**

**Hubiera querido decirle que todo iría bien. Que el alma de Wyatt que ella**

**amaba era la misma que vivía dentro de Nathan. Pero no podía. Tendría**

**que resolverlo por sí sola.**

**—****Lo tengo. Ella estará bien —dijo Gee y llevó a Ann tras la**

**puerta, dejándome solo con Pagan.**

**—****¿Por qué siento como si las hubieras mandado a propósito? —**

**Preguntó Candy mirándome a través de sus pestañas.**

**—****Porque eres una chica lista. Tengo una cosa por las chicas con**

**cerebro. —le contesté.**

**—****¡Ooooh! Eso explica porque no te sentías atraído por el cuerpo**

**perfecto de la modelo en topless que estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo**

**que sea que tú quisieras con ella.**

**Me encogí mentalmente, pensando en la chica que había estado**

**aquí. Ni siquiera quería llevar a Candy al sofá y decirle que se sentará en**

**donde la chica había estado. Se sentía contaminado ahora.**

**—****Todo lo que quería hacer con ella era mandarla al infierno lejos de**

**mí. Nada en ella era atractivo.**

**A Candy le gustó mi respuesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Le había**

**estado demostrando que yo no era el depravado loco por el sexo, el**

**mujeriego que ella asumió que yo era solo porque era el vocalista en una**

**banda.**

**Dio un paso hacia mí y no alargué mi mano para tocarla. Quería ver**

**que era exactamente lo que ella planeaba. Si empezaba a moverse, yo**

**podría hacer el siguiente movimiento, pero ahora mismo, yo la quería**

**sentir como si estuviera en control.**

**—****Eso es muy sexy, Terrence Granchester. Para que lo sepas. **

**A la mayoría de los chicos no les habría importado cualquier cosa que no sea su apariencia.**

**La admiración en su voz hizo que mi pecho se expandiera.**

**—****Me alegro de que te des cuenta, soy más profundo de lo que**

**asumiste por primera vez. —le contesté.**

**Candy puso una mano sobre mi pecho y la subió hasta que tocó el**

**collar que ella me había comprado antes de mi último concierto, antes de**

**que le quitaran su memoria. Había dicho que los cantantes necesitaban**

**algo de joyería. Escogió un nudo celta en un cordón negro.**

**Ella había dicho que el nudo era interminable y nosotros también.**

**No me lo había quitado desde entonces. Lo mantenía dentro de mi camisa**

**a menos que estuviera en el escenario. No me gusta que la gente lo tocara.**

**Candy me lo había dado a mí. Era sagrado. Sostuvo el nudo en su mano y**

**sentí una extraña sensación de poder al estar en sus manos de nuevo.**

**—****Es un nudo Celta. ¿Por qué escogiste este? —Preguntó mirándome**

**con intriga en sus ojos.**

**—****Alguien me lo dio —Expliqué, esperando que algo de esto hiciera**

**clic en ella.**

**Corrió su pulgar sobre el frío metal.**

**—****El nudo no tiene final —dijo en voz baja como si estuviera**

**repitiendo un recuerdo para sus adentros.**

**No respondí. No quería interrumpir ningún pequeño recuerdo que**

**pudiera estar pasando a través de ella. Dejó caer su mano de mi pecho y**

**dio media vuelta, alejándose de mí. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba.**

**—****¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté casi con miedo de hablar.**

**Se encogió de hombros y oí un pequeño sorbido de nariz. Maldición,**

**ella estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Di dos pasos largos hasta que**

**estuve de pie detrás de ella y la atraje hacia mi pecho.**

**—****¿Por qué lloras? —Le pregunté suavemente.**

**Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****No lo sé.**

**Se acercó y quitó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.**

**—****Solamente tenía muchas ganas de llorar. Fue extraño. Lo siento.**

**No sé que está mal conmigo.**

**Esperanza. Yo tenía esperanza. El nudo Celta provocó algo en su**

**interior.**

**CANDY**

**T****erry iba a pensar que yo era una idiota. El nudo que se formó en**

**mi garganta al momento que sostuve el collar en mis manos fue tan**

**extraño. Tenía que preguntarle de donde lo obtuvo, y él habló de ello con**

**tal reverencia en su voz que apenas pude luchar con el sollozo. Mis ojos se**

**llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente. ¿Qué tan loco es eso?**

**Por más sorprendente que parezca, no llamó a seguridad para que**

**me lanzara de aquí. Él me abrazaba.**

**¿Era real este chico? La mayoría de chicos me hubieran tachado**

**como una lunática. Sus brazos estaban bien envueltos alrededor de mí.**

**Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo disfruté. Era algo reconfortante el**

**tenerlo abrazándome así. Me sentía a salvo.**

**—****Deberé subir al escenario pronto. ¿Vendrías a verme desde el lado**

**del escenario? Me gustaría poder mirarte y verte aunque sea lejos de la**

**multitud ahí afuera. Este es uno de los clubes más salvajes en donde**

**tocamos.**

**Su sobreprotección debería molestarme. Acabo de conocer al chico...**

**pero no lo hacía. Me gustaba. ¿Jay alguna vez fue protector? ¿Alguien**

**había sido protector conmigo aparte de mi madre?**

**—****Está bien. ¿Qué hay de Ann y Gee? —Pregunté aún con mi**

**espalda sobre su pecho y sus brazos firmemente alrededor de mí.**

**—****También pueden estar allí si quieren. Son bienvenidas a caminar**

**por allí o mantenerse contigo. Gee conoce grandes lugares de fuera.**

**Eso era lo que quería que respondiera. ¿Quién era Gee para él?**

**—****¿Cómo conoces a Gee? La primera vez que los vi pensé que eran**

**pareja, pero me he dado cuenta de que ese no es el caso.**

**Terry me giró para mirarlo.**

**—****Gee es una de las más viejas amigas que tengo.**

**Esa fue una rara manera de decirlo. ¿Él quería decir que habían sido**

**amigos por un largo tiempo? ¿Cómo desde que eran niños? Abrí la boca**

**para preguntar cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron unos chicos que**

**lucían como yo esperaba que lucieran los chicos de una banda de rock.**

**—****Joder, hombre, yo cabree cuando me dijeron que corriste a la**

**rubia sexy, pero maldición, amigo, no es de extrañar, si fue por esta nena**

**Un chico con largas rastas rubias en una coleta y oscuros ojos**

**marrones bordeados de rojo, como si hubiera dormido muy poco o tal vez**

**fumado unos porros de más, me examinó abiertamente.**

**—****Loose, está es Candy. Ella está conmigo. ****_Solo _****conmigo —Respondió**

**Terry, manteniendo sus manos entrelazadas en mi cintura—. Nadie la**

**toca.**

**Loose enarcó sus cejas casi completamente afeitadas.**

**—****Lo capto. No compartir a la chica de Dankster. Es una maldita**

**lástima, sin embargo, porque seguro que ella es muy linda.**

**Un chico con el cabello anormalmente rojo y corto peinado en**

**puntas empujó a Loose.**

**—****Vas a ganarte una patada en el trasero. Retráctate y cállate. Ese**

**hombre asusta como la mierda.**

**Dank señalo al chico que acababa de hablar.**

**—****Ese es Les. Él tiene el nombre más normal del grupo. También es**

**la segunda voz.**

**—****Hola —dije no muy segura de que más se suponía que tenía que**

**decir.**

**—****Ella es totalmente educada. Eso es sexy —Respondió Loose,**

**guiñándome un ojo.**

**Un tipo con la cabeza rapada y al menos unas quince perforaciones**

**por el oído, caminó y agarró a Loose por los hombros.**

**—****Mantén tu trasero en el escenario antes de que tengamos un**

**baterista menos.**

**—****Él es Rubber y por favor no preguntes —dijo Dank mientras el**

**calvo asintió con la cabeza y empujó a Loose por la puerta.**

**—****Hora del show, Dank; Vamos a volar este lugar.**

**Les salió de ahí mientras lo seguían los otros dos.**

**—****¿Eran lo que esperabas? —Preguntó Terry mirándome con una**

**expresión preocupada.**

**—****Sí. Exactamente lo que esperaba —Le aseguré y me dirigí a la**

**puerta.**

**—****Espera, olvide mencionarte algo —dijo él.**

**Lo miré.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**Cerró la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros.**

**—****Necesito un beso para la buena suerte.**

**Oh, Dios, si. Podía hacer eso. Puse ambas manos en sus hombros y**

**me incliné de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Él tenía**

**otras ideas. Acarició mi labio inferior con su boca y lo lamió suavemente**

**antes de resbalar su lengua dentro para enredarse con la mía.**

**Terminó muy pronto. Dio un paso atrás y respiró hondo.**

**—****Bien. Tengo que salir antes de que decida que pueden hacer esto**

**sin mí y cerrar esa puerta.**

**La sensación de vértigo sobre el poder sexual que vino con sus**

**palabras fue sorprendente. Realmente me gustaba que se sintiera tan**

**atraído hacia mí. Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué chica no lo estaría?**

**Terry se agachó y tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos hacia la**

**entrada del escenario. Con un guiño, dejo ir mi mano y salió al escenario.**

**El humo lo consumía y tuve un momento de pánico por el recuerdo de**

**estar atrapada en el humo y haber tenido a alguien que me rescatara en el**

**sueño, pero eso nunca había sucedido.**

**La batería comenzó a escucharse con un sonido tribal extranjero, y**

**los gritos de los fanáticos se calmaron. Vi como Terry salió del humo y se**

**puso en la luz roja. Algo parecido a bragas y sujetadores fueron lanzados**

**al escenario. Les salió en la siguiente luz y Rubber vino en la última.**

**El ritmo tribal se hizo más fuerte con Loose tocando el sonido**

**hipnótico. El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica entró en la mezcla y luego la**

**voz de Terry se unió.**

**_'' _****_Peligro, peligro corriendo frío_**

**_Sabiendo pero temiendo solo lo mismo_**

**_La muerte viene y sin embargo esta hecho el ataque_**

**_De pie mientras se mantienen las bandas_**

**_No camines. No camines donde la luz no puede brillar_**

**_Sabes que la advertencia se ha dicho_**

**_Viene de lo que es mío y yo sé que así será._**

**_Vamos, es todo lo que queda. Deja ir tu pecado que no tiene ira._**

**_El peligro es la última petición del infierno._**

**_Vamos, es todo lo que queda. Deja ir tu pecado que no tiene ira._**

**_El perdón no había sido dado todavía. Todavía no. Todavía no._**

**_Sin arrepentimientos. ''_**

**—****Esa es nueva. La amo —Susurró Ann mientras se acercaba a**

**mi lado.**

**—****Es solo una mierda morbosa, eso es lo que es —dijo Gee con un**

**tono molesto.**

**Mientras veía a Terry cantando la canción, me pregunté que canción**

**había escuchado antes. Su voz era tan familiar. Yo ya lo había oído cantar.**

**Su repertorio no era común, así que sabía que no había sido en la radio.**

**Movió sus ojos hacia mí y una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de su**

**boca antes de regresar al público y empezar la siguiente canción. Les habló**

**a sus fans. Terry podría ser la voz, pero no era la personalidad. Él no**

**interpretaba para la multitud. Les hacía un buen trabajo en eso. Las**

**chicas gritaban el nombre de "Dank" de igual manera.**

**—****Él juega su carta misteriosa bien —dijo Ann con aprobación—,**

**ellas lo aman porque sienten que esconde un gran secreto y lo quieren**

**saber.**

**Gee resopló y ambas nos volvimos hacia ella. Si Terry tenía un**

**secreto, seguramente ella lo sabría.**

**—****Nadie quiere estar dentro de su cabeza. Créanme.**

**Sentí la necesidad de defenderlo. Sacudiéndome, miré hacia atrás**

**para verlo. Lo había conocido una semana. Ella sabía la mayor parte de su**

**vida. Yo no sabía nada en realidad.**

**—****Deja de fruncir el ceño, Peggy Ann. Sólo bromeaba. Terrence Granchester tiene sus secretos, pero nada te hará huir de él. Créeme cuando te digo eso.**

**Eso estaba mejor. Ella no estaba siendo tan negativa acerca de él**

**ahora. Me gustaba Terry. No era nada a lo que yo supusé primero. Empecé**

**a decir algo a Ann cuando los sonidos de la guitarra de Terry se**

**convirtieron en el único sonido que había. El resto de la banda dio un paso**

**atrás, dejándolo en el centro del escenario. Algo dentro de mí dolía. ¿Era el**

**triste sonido de la música o ver a Terry ahí en la oscuridad y solo? No**

**estaba segura exactamente, pero hizo que mi pecho doliera. Luego, él**

**comenzó a cantar. Cada palabra me atravesó mí. Algo acerca de lo que**

**cantaba. La melodía me envolvió. Yo quería ir con él y abrazarlo. Me apoyé**

**contra la pared mientras las palabras «****_Sin embargo, te quedas_****» hicieron**

**que mi corazón se acelerara. ¿Qué había de malo en mí? Mi cabeza se**

**sacudió violentamente y las palabras «****_Sin embargo, te quedas_****»**

**tamborileaban una y otra vez mientras mi respiración se volvía difícil y mi**

**visión borrosa. **

**Escuché a Gee preguntándome si estaba bien. Oí la**

**frenética voz de Ann diciendo que yo tenía un ataque de pánico. No**

**podía concentrarme en ninguna de ellas. Las palabras me ahogaban.**

**Causando asfixia. Necesitaba aire.**

**—****Muévanse —La voz de Terry rompió la niebla dentro de mí y me las**

**arreglé para tomar la respiración profunda que tanto necesitaba. Tosiendo**

**el aire que había entrado a mis pulmones—. Te tengo, Candy. Todo está**

**bien. Lo siento —Murmuró otras cosas que no entendí, pero me**

**tranquilizaron.**

**Mi corazón se calmo y sentí como se convirtió un dolor pequeño.**

**Terry me estaba sosteniendo y me estaba meciendo en sus brazos.**

**Su mano acariciaba mi cabeza con suaves movimientos. De repente,**

**me sentí cansada.**

**—****¿Está bien? —Preguntó Gee desde algún lugar cercano.**

**—****Sí, está respirando más tranquilamente ahora —Respondió Terry.**

**—****¿Qué demonios pasó? Estaba bien un minuto y al siguiente entró**

**en pánico. Yo sabía lo que era porque yo tuve varios después de que mi**

**novio murió. Podía verlo en su cara. No podía respirar, no podía ver —**

**Ann parecía molesta.**

**Levanté la cabeza del pecho de Terry y levanté la mirada para ver**

**que Terry estaba sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la pared y**

**yo en su regazo. Ann se arrodilló junto a nosotros, retorciendo sus**

**manos frenéticamente.**

**—****Estoy bien. No sé qué es lo que paso. Solo algo se quebró —Traté**

**de explicar. Decidí no decirles que la letra de su canción me había enviado**

**en una espiral fuera de control.**

**—****Es el movimiento. No has dormido lo suficiente. Te estás extra**

**limitando. Te estoy forzando a salir por la noche y descargo todas mis**

**emociones contigo. He llorado en tu hombro y tú eres la única que me**

**hace sentir mejor. Es mi culpa. Necesito continuar.**

**Levanté mi mano para detener a Ann de su repentina necesidad**

**de culparse por esto.**

**—****Estoy bien. Nada es culpa tuya. No sé que lo provocó, pero estoy**

**bien ahora.**

**Me sentí como una idiota acurrucada como una niña en los brazos**

**de Terry. Era un milagro que este chico todavía no me hubiera mandado**

**sacar.**

**Empecé a levantarme para poder permitirle volver con la banda.**

**Sonaba como si los otros miembros continuaron sin él. Se levantó**

**rápidamente y permaneció junto a mí como si yo fuera a estrellarme contra**

**el suelo.**

**—****Se supone que tienes que estar ahí fuera —Le dije asintiendo con**

**la cabeza hacia el escenario.**

**—****Puedo dejarlo por la noche. ¿Quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu**

**dormitorio? —Su tono preocupado hizo esto aún más humillante.**

**Yo era la amiga loca, mentalmente inestable.**

**—****No. En serio. Estoy bien, pero creo que me iré si Ann está bien**

**con eso —La miré de reojo y ella asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Puedo llevarte. Ella puede quedarse y escuchar el resto del**

**concierto —dijo él, estudiando mi rostro como si estuviera esperando una**

**respuesta.**

**—****Lo tengo, Terry. Ve y haz lo tuyo. Tienes una larga noche por**

**delante —Gee elevó la voz y Terry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Era**

**algo que estaba acostumbrada a verlo de él hacia ella. Él lo hacía mucho.**

**—****Estoy bien. Ve a cantar —Le aseguré de nuevo y lo empujé**

**suavemente hacia la entrada del escenario.**

**Terrence profundizo su ceño y empezó a menear la cabeza. Gee dio un**

**paso adelante, lo agarró por el brazo y le susurró algo al oído con enojo.**

**Su suspiro de derrota me molesto, pero cuando terminó, él asintió**

**con la cabeza y me miró.**

**—****Está bien. Si estás segura de que estarás bien. Solo di la palabra y**

**yo te llevaré de nuevo al dormitorio.**

**—****Afirmativo —Le contesté.**

**Terry asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta corriendo de nuevo al**

**escenario. La multitud en el club estalló en aplausos y corearon su**

**nombre.**

**—****Muy bien, Peggy Ann, salgamos de aquí antes de que él cante de**

**nuevo. Al parecer, es tu Kriptonita.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**TERRY**

**T****odavía era temprano y los estudiantes no habían ensuciado el**

**campus aún. Trabajé duro toda la noche, intentando mantener**

**el recuerdo del colapso mental de Candy fuera de mi cabeza.**

**Ella estuvo a punto de recordarme. Extendí la mano y toqué el nudo celta**

**justo debajo de mi camisa. Esto había desencadenado un recuerdo. La**

**canción que escribí para ella la agotó. Los recuerdos están allí, tratando de**

**liberarse. Pero por mucho que yo quisiera que ella me recuerde, sabía que**

**la mente humana era una cosa frágil. Gee me recordó la noche anterior**

**que podía lastimar a Pagan en mi apuro por acelerar las cosas.**

**—****Dankmar —Jaslyn, una trasportadora, quien también trabajaba**

**como mensajera, salió de la niebla de la mañana, y diferente a Gee, ella**

**lucía casi tan sobrenatural como se podría esperar.**

**—****Si —respondí vacilante. La última vez que se apareció era para**

**decirme algo que no había salido bien.**

**—****La Deidad no está contento. Estás presionando mucho a la chica.**

**Ella ni siquiera ha vuelto a conectar emocionalmente con su alma gemela.**

**Su memoria no se restaurara hasta que la decisión sea justa.**

**_¿Por qué hacen esto? _****Si ella no se conecta con él, ¿no significa eso**

**que su corazón ya está reclamando… con o sin recuerdos? Yo era la razón**

**por la cual era incapaz de sentir algo por su alma gemela.**

**—****No la presiono. Estoy esperando. Pero el alma que ellos esperan**

**signifique algo para ella, no tiene oportunidad. Él tampoco está listo para**

**algún tipo de relación.**

**Jaslyn me dio una sonrisa triste. —Te estoy diciendo que tienes que**

**estar listo. Se acerca. Las almas se conectarán y cuando lo hagan**

**necesitas mantenerte al margen y dejarlos. La Muerte no debe intervenir.**

**Tu trabajo no es proteger a la chica. Si ella te ama, entonces vendrá a ti.**

**La Muerte no puede ir por ella.**

**—****¿Quieren que me mantenga alejado? —pregunté incrédulo. Eso no**

**iba a suceder. Si yo tenía una oportunidad de ganar, entonces tenía que**

**demostrar lo que ella significa para mí. Su corazón lo sabe. Su mente**

**simplemente no puede recordarlo.**

**—****Tienes que estar preparado para la conexión de almas. Así es como**

**tiene que ser. No eres su destino. Sin embargo, si cuando su alma**

**encuentre a su compañero, su corazón aun te quiere, entonces será su**

**decisión. Sus recuerdos se restaurarán, y si ella escoge a su compañero,**

**entonces estos recuerdos se perderán para siempre.**

**No respondí. No había nada más que decir. Tengo el poder de tomar**

**la vida de un cuerpo, pero allí era donde se terminaba. No podía controlar**

**esto. El destino no era mío para moldear. Jaslyn se desvaneció, dejándome**

**con el mensaje y la advertencia. Esto no sería tan fácil como yo lo había**

**pensado. La Deidad conocía el futuro. Sabían lo que seguía. Prepararme**

**para la rabia que podría consumirme era la menor de mis preocupaciones.**

**Pagan**

**L****os golpes en nuestra puerta a las ocho de la mañana eran**

**inoportunos. Era sábado y quería dormir hasta tarde. Ann gimió y**

**agarró su almohada para cubrirse la cabeza y las orejas.**

**—****¿Qué demonios es eso? —se quejó mientras yo trataba de quitar lo**

**adormilado a mi cerebro confuso.**

**—****No lo sé, pero no vivirá por mucho tiempo —respondí, tirando de la**

**sábana y saliendo de la cama. Bajé la mirada y noté que dormí en ropa**

**floja y camiseta. Estaba lo suficientemente vestida pero eran las ocho,**

**entonces la persona que golpeaba la puerta tenía que ser una mujer. Así**

**que estar debidamente cubierta no importaba.**

**Tiré de la puerta para abrirla y las palabras de enojo que estaba a**

**punto de decir cayeron al suelo al mirar a los ojos de un muy molesto y**

**decidido Nathan.**

**—****Traté de detenerlo —dijo Jay, detrás de él. Miré de Nathan a Jay**

**luego miré por el pasillo vacío. Como si no hubieran despertado a todos**

**con ese golpeteo.**

**—****¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.**

**Nathan me movió fuera del camino con un poco de fuerza, ya que yo**

**no me lo esperaba, irrumpiendo en la habitación. —Ella no contesta mis**

**llamadas y tú no me dejas estar en el edificio cuando estás despierta. Así**

**que obligué a Jay a sobornar una chica para que nos metiera mientras tú**

**no estuvieras despierta para detenerme.**

**Ann se sentó en la cama y las sabanas le cayeron hasta la**

**cintura revelando el delgado camisón blanco con el que ella dormía. Pensé**

**en decirle que se cubriera pero la expresión de asombro en su rostro me**

**detuvo. No es como si ellos realmente pudieran ver a través de todo el**

**camino.**

**—****¿Nathan? —gruñó ella con voz somnolienta.**

**Él se acercó y se arrodilló junto a su cama, luego tiró de la manta**

**para tapar sus pechos. Tenía que darle puntos extras. —Necesito que me**

**escuches. No me puedo defenderme si tú no me das la oportunidad.**

**No estaba segura de si Jay y yo deberíamos salir de la habitación o**

**si Ann me quería allí. Así que me quedé en la puerta.**

**—****Eso no importa, lo he superado. —Eso ni siquiera sonó**

**convincente.**

**La perilla de la puerta al otro lado del pasillo comenzó a girar y tiré**

**del brazo de Jay hacia dentro y cerré la puerta rápidamente antes de que**

**nos atraparan con chicos en nuestra habitación. Quería que Nathan se**

**apurara a decir lo que vino a decir.**

**Ambos, Nathan y Ann, miraron hacia nosotros en la puerta. Me**

**encogí de hombros. —Las chicas de la habitación de enfrente están**

**despertando —expliqué.**

**Nathan asintió con la cabeza hacia el baño —¿Pueden ir allá y**

**darnos algo de privacidad?**

**—****Seguro —respondí agarrando la mano de Jay y tirando de él detrás**

**de mí. Quería que este asunto se arreglara y Ann no iba a ser fácil de**

**convencer. Nos pasamos dos días completos comiendo helado y mirando a**

**Damon para superar a este chico. Una vez que estuvimos escondidos en el**

**baño, solté la mano de Jay y puse algo de distancia entre nosotros. En**

**realidad, este desastre era su culpa.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con ellos? —preguntó Jay mientras yo me recargaba**

**contra la puerta de Gee.**

**—****¿No lo sabes? —pregunté. ¿En serio estaba tan ocupado con sus**

**amigas que no le preguntó a Nathan que pasó?**

**—****Nathan tampoco lo sabe. Sólo lo que le dijiste de Victoria, que**

**apareció y compartió sus hábitos sexuales con Ann y que ella no**

**estaba interesada en ser una más de sus conquistas.**

**No fui muy clara pero pensé que él lo descubriría si se acostaba**

**constantemente con esa chica. —Victoria vino para advertirme de ti.**

**Ann estaba a la defensiva e intento interponerse entre las dos. Luego**

**Victoria le informó a Ann que Nathan se acostaba regularmente con**

**una chica llamada Siera. Ella le dijo que eran "amigo con derechos" y**

**Ann tuvo que retroceder.**

**Los ojos de Jay se abrieron y negó con la cabeza. —Esa mierda no es**

**verdad. Nathan y Siera tuvieron una aventura muy corta hace unos dos**

**meses. Era solo sexo. A él ni siquiera le gusta mucho. Creo que pudieron**

**haber tenido sexo alguna vez desde entonces, pero solo porque él bebió**

**demasiado en una fiesta de la fraternidad y ella se arrojó sobre él.**

**Asentí. —Me lo imagine. Con suerte todo quedara aclarado allí.**

**Jay dio un paso hacia mí. —¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te dijo Victoria?**

**—****Oh, que tú y ella lo hacían como conejos y que necesitaba**

**olvidarte. Que no estabas interesado en mí. Sólo era tu nuevo pasatiempo.**

**Jay frunció el ceño y golpeó su palma sobre el tocador. —Estoy harto**

**de ella. Le he dicho que no. Terminé con ella, pero está convencida de que**

**la quiero.**

**—****¿Estás tratando de decirme que no lo has hecho como lo hacen**

**como conejos? —pregunté en tono divertido.**

**Jay frunció el ceño —Claro, hemos tenido sexo varias veces. Es una**

**de las chicas más fáciles en el campus. Pero no tengo ningún sentimiento**

**por ella. Solo es práctica. Ahora tiene en su cabeza que yo quiero algo**

**más.**

**Genial. Él era todo lo que las chicas querían en estos días.**

**—****Umm, me parece que tal vez deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus**

**amistades.**

**Jay suspiró y recargó la cadera contra el lavabo. —¿Esto ha**

**arruinado cualquier pequeña oportunidad que podría haber tenido de**

**tener otra cita contigo verdad?**

**Asentí. —Si, bastante. Aunque, si te hace sentir mejor, estaba en**

**contra de salir contigo después de que invitaras a alguien más a salir en**

**nuestra última cita.**

**Jay pasó ambas manos sobre su cabello y maldijo en voz baja. —No**

**esperaba que volvieras a mi vida, Candy. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo, pero**

**me dije durante todo un año que te habías ido. Nunca te vi de nuevo. No**

**tomé en serio a nadie porque siempre las comparaba contigo. Nunca nadie**

**estaba a la altura. Sí, estuve acostándome y saliendo con un montón de**

**chicas, pero era mi manera superar esto. Si hubiera sabido que volverías a**

**mi vida de nuevo, abría hecho las cosas muy diferentes.**

**Bueno, eso era lindo. No cambió lo que sentía, pero aun así era lindo**

**de escuchar.**

**La puerta se abrió y Ann asomó la cabeza. —¿Se pueden ir**

**todos?**

**—****Oh, sí, ¿Podría ponerme mi ropa primero? —pregunté, estudiando**

**su agradable expresión.**

**—****Sí, espera. No salgas, sí —dijo cerrando la puerta en nuestras**

**caras**

**—****Creo que mi chico suavizó las cosas —dijo Jay con una pequeña**

**risa.**

**—****Sí, creo que tienes razón.**

**La puerta se abrió y un par de pantalones cortos azules y una**

**camiseta de los Rolling Stones que era demasiada apretada, lo cual**

**Ann sabía muy bien, entraron por la puerta antes de que se cerrara de**

**nuevo la cerradura con un click y miré a Jay.**

**—****Tendrás que salir por la puerta de Gee para que me vista.**

**Jay sonrió. —Prometo cerrar los ojos.**

**—****Ni en un millón de años —le aseguré y me incliné para recoger mi**

**Ropa.**

**—****Vamos Candy, prometo no mirar.**

**Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Cuándo estuve dispuesta a cambiarme**

**frente a él?**

**Llamé a la puerta de Gee y cuando no obtuve respuesta, la abrí.**

**Asomándome hacia dentro la encontré vacía. Bien, por lo menos no tenía**

**que verme salir del baño con Jay.**

**—****Despejado, ahora vete.**

**Jay sacó su labio inferior en un puchero y lo empujé por la puerta,**

**encerrándome en el interior.**

**TERRY **

**E****l alma que amenazaba mi éxito recuperando a Candy apareció**

**caminando fuera de su dormitorio mientras yo esperaba a que**

**ella saliera. Levanté mi pierna sobre mi Harley y me puse de**

**pie. ¿Qué demonios hacía él en su dormitorio?**

**—****Gee —dije en voz baja, sabiendo que me escucharía sin importar**

**dónde se encontraba. Miré hacia la ventana de la habitación de Candy y**

**parecía tener una buena razón para la tonta sonrisa en su cara. Ambas**

**manos se volvieron puños y me dirigí hacia él. No estaba seguro de lo que**

**iba a decir o hacer pero tenía que saber porque estuvo en su habitación.**

**—****Guau, disminuye la velocidad, vaquero. ¿A dónde vas? —Gee me**

**agarró del brazo cuando apareció a mi lado.**

**—****A patear su arrepentido trasero —contesté y sacudí mi brazo de su**

**agarre.**

**—****No, no lo harás. Se supone que esto debe suceder, ¿Recuerdas?**

**Sus almas tienen que conectarse, Dankmar. Tranquilízate de una jodida vez.**

**Lo sabía. Lo odiaba, pero lo sabía. —¿Por qué está saliendo de su**

**dormitorio tan temprano en la mañana y en donde estabas tú, de todos**

**modos?**

**Gee sonrió. —Estoy segura de que no es nada parecido a lo que**

**estás pensando. Candy ni siquiera está interesada en él. Y en cuanto a**

**donde estaba… digamos que tu baterista es un chico feliz esta mañana.**

**—****No te dejes llevar de nuevo. No puedes encariñarte, Gee —advertí.**

**Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su edificio se**

**abrió y Candy salió. Mi corazón saltó contra mi pecho por ella. Llevaba un**

**par de pantalones demasiados cortos como para que los usara en público y**

**su camiseta no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La vi fruncir el ceño y seguí**

**su mirada al chico que estaba esperándola. Al diablo las reglas. No me**

**quedaría de pie aquí y la dejaría irse con él, especialmente vestida así.**

**—****No, Dank —grito Gee detrás de mí, pero la ignoré y seguí**

**caminando. No necesitaba un sermón cuando había estado jodiendo con el**

**baterista, otra vez.**

**La mirada de Candy giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.**

**Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios y mi pecho quería explotar en señal**

**de alegría. Estaba feliz de verme. No le sonreía a él. Me sonreía a mí.**

**—****¿Terry? —La sorpresa en su voz fue acompañada por un brillo de**

**satisfacción en sus ojos.**

**—****Buenos días —contesté tratando de pensar en una manera de**

**convencerla a entrar y cambiarse sin sonar como un idiota.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**_"_****_Esperando verte."_**

**Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y descubrí que involuntariamente**

**hablé de nuevo con su alma. Tenía que dejar de hacer eso.**

**—****Me levante temprano y pensé en pasar por aquí y ver si querías**

**desayunar conmigo.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras su cerebro trabajaba a través de**

**la confusión por haberme oído en su cabeza.**

**—****¿Candy? ¿Vienes? —preguntó Jay, manteniendo su distancia de**

**nosotros. Lo puse nervioso, podía sentir su miedo.**

**Candy frunció el ceño y miró por encima de su hombro. —¿Ir a**

**dónde?**

**_"_****_Esa es mi chica. Buena respuesta"._**

**—****Pensé que iríamos a tomar un café y hablar, mientras ellos ya**

**sabes… —Y apuntó hacia su cuarto.**

**Candy me miró y considere seriamente la mendicidad. Ella apretó los**

**labios y luego volvió los ojos hacia Jay.**

**—****Uh, en realidad pensé que ya te ibas. Estoy segura de que Nathan**

**encontrará una manera de regresar. Ann tiene un coche.**

**Me elegía a mí. La necesidad de extender mi mano y abrazarla para**

**enviarle una posesiva advertencia al chico era abrumadora, pero me**

**mantuve a raya.**

**—****¿Te vas con él?! —preguntó con rudeza. Entrecerré mis ojos en su**

**dirección y se puso rígido. Sí, esto era mejor que la advertencia.**

**—****Sí, Jay, yo… eso no es asunto tuyo.**

**La estaría besando tan pronto como el infierno nos dejara solos. Jay**

**abrió la boca y un gruñido salió de mis labios. Se detuvo. Chico inteligente.**

**Sacudiendo la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó.**

**Alargué mi mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella. —Vamos a**

**comer.**

**Sonrió viendo nuestras manos y luego miró hacia mí. —Está bien. ¿A**

**dónde?**

**La acerqué más a mí. —A donde quieras.**

**Miró alrededor y vio mi Harley aparcada al otro lado de la calle.**

**—****¿Vamos a subir en eso? —preguntó.**

**—****Sí, ¿te parece bien? Te prometo que estarás completamente**

**segura.**

**Se mordió el labio inferior varias veces mientras contemplaba la**

**Harley. Finalmente, asintió. —Sí, está bien, vamos.**

**Había traído conmigo un casco por si acaso accedía a acompañarme.**

**Tirando de él desde el compartimiento trasero, lo puse en su cabeza y se lo**

**ate. Ella era adorable. En serio, debí haberle conseguido uno de estos**

**antes. Se hubiera visto sexy montando conmigo cada mañana.**

**—****¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó.**

**—****Buena y ardiente.**

**Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza para ocultarlo. Subí**

**a la motocicleta y sostuve mi mano hacia ella. —Ven aquí.**

**Deslizo su mano junto con la mía y la agarré mientras levantaba su**

**pierna por encima de la motocicleta, deslizándose contra mi espalda.**

**Cuando deslizó su brazo alrededor de mí y sus manos se agarraron con**

**fuerza de la camiseta que cubría mi estómago cerré los ojos y suspiré. Sí,**

**esto era bueno. Realmente bueno.**

**CANDY**

**M****ontar en la parte trasera de una motocicleta presionada**

**fuertemente contra Terrence Granchester era una de esas experiencias que todas las mujeres deberían tener antes de morir. **

**Nada comparado con él. **

**Un olor exótico que sólo era suyo invadió mis sentidos. **

**Mis manos y palmas se mantenían rozando sus abdominales y, oh, sus abdominales eran candentes.**

**A diferencia de otras abdominales que había visto, las suyas**

**eras muy, muy marcadas.**

**Tenía más que un simple paquete de seis. Luche contra la necesidad**

**de deslizar mis manos debajo de su camisa sólo para ver cómo se sentía su**

**piel perfecta cubriendo su estómago. Por desgracia, nuestro viaje terminó**

**demasiado pronto. Terry detuvo la motocicleta en un pequeño café que**

**tenía un cartel anunciando su menú de desayuno al aire libre en una**

**pizarra.**

**Terry descendió de la moto y me ayudo a bajar. Yo estaba un poco**

**inestable, pero todo salió a mi favor porque él tomó mi cintura y me**

**levantó contra su pecho. ****_Ahora _****sabía cómo se sentía su pecho. Estaba**

**muy emocionada por conseguir estar cerca de su estómago y su pecho.**

**—****Me gustó eso… y mucho —dijo con un susurro sexy y bajo.**

**Tragué con dificultad y asentí. Bien, yo podría ser honesta. También**

**me gustó mucho.**

**—****Sí, a mí también —Miré hacia su estómago. Tenía muchas ganas**

**de verlo desnudo.**

**—****¿Qué estas mirando, Candy? —El tono divertido de su voz no**

**ocultaba el hecho de que estaba excitado.**

**Decidí ser valiente. —Me preguntaba como se ve tu estómago.**

**Después de nuestro paseo tengo algunas ideas pero… —Me interrumpió.**

**Las manos de Terry apretaron mi cintura y tomó una respiración**

**profunda. —Si quieres que me quite la camisa estaré más que feliz de**

**hacerlo. Sin embargo, ¿Podemos hacerlo cuando no haya gente alrededor**

**de nosotros?**

**Asentí y presioné mis labios para evitar reírme. Le pedí a un hombre**

**que se quitara la camisa. ¿Alguna vez hice algo así? Sencillamente se me**

**escapo.**

**Él tomó mi mano y entramos en el pequeño y lindo café envuelto en**

**deliciosos aromas. Terry eligió una mesa para dos en un rincón. Sacó la**

**silla para mí y estaba segura que nadie me había hecho eso antes. Una vez**

**que estuvo sentado se inclinó hacia el frente y sus ojos azules parecían a**

**punto de tener esa mirada brillante que él casi siempre tenía.**

**—****No sé cómo voy a comer ahora. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que**

**tú quieres que me quite mi camisa.**

**Riendo tontamente, me cubrí la boca y miré alrededor. El lugar**

**estaba lleno, pero no demasiado. Teníamos un poco de intimidad donde**

**nos encontrábamos sentados.**

**—****Lo siento. No debí haber dicho nada.**

**Los ojos de Terry se dilataron, se acercó y tomó mi mano. —No, si**

**quieres algo, pídemelo. Lo que sea.**

**Um. Bien, Uh. Eso fue un poco intenso. Pero comenzaba a**

**acostumbrarme a la intensidad de Terry. Definitivamente, él estaba**

**interesado en mí. No había duda. Me gustó mucho saber que yo le**

**gustaba. Jay no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra esto.**

**—****¿Puedo ofrécele algo de beber? —preguntó una voz alegre y tiré mi**

**mano hacia atrás, sorprendida por la interrupción.**

**—****¿Candy? —preguntó Terry mirándome en lugar de la camarera.**

**Levanté mi atención a la chica que no me miraba en absoluto. Ella se**

**comía a Terry con los ojos. No podía culparla. Ni un poco.**

**—****Jugo de naranja, por favor —asintió y luego escribió mirando**

**nostálgicamente a Terry.**

**—****Leche —respondió él todavía observándome.**

**—****Aquí están sus menús. Volveré en unos minutos para tomar su**

**orden —dijo a Terry, quien la ignoro.**

**—****Gracias —contesté.**

**Se fue y volví a mirar a Terry. —Me estas poniendo nerviosa —dije.**

**Frunció el ceño y se recostó en su asiento. —Lo siento.**

**Estupendo. Ahora parecía preocupado. ¿Cómo alguien puede hace**

**un minuto ser fuerte e intocable y en al otro segundo podía sentirse**

**sensible y herido? Él era una gran contradicción.**

**—****No te disculpes. No he podido bañarme y no tengo nada de**

**maquillaje. No esperaba verte esta mañana, cuando Ann me echó del**

**dormitorio sin nada más que esta ropa para ponerme.**

**Terry sonrió. —Te ves perfecta. Siempre lo haces —Luego hizo una**

**pausa y se inclinó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué te echo Ann?**

**—****Nathan vino a disculparse esta mañana. Nos despertó golpeando**

**la puerta. Jay estaba con él. De todos modos, no estoy segura de lo que le**

**dijo para hacer que nos echaran. Estoy bastante segura de que iban a**

**estar muy ocupados, por eso me lanzo la ropa y me dijo que me fuera.**

**—****Eso explica lo de esta mañana. Me preocupaba que tuviera un**

**poco de competencia.**

**_¿Una competencia? ¿Por mí?_**

**—****No, ahora mismo me interesa pasar más tiempo contigo que con**

**ellos.**

**La sonrisa de satisfacción que ilumino su rostro era digna de**

**presumirse. Nuestras bebidas se colocaron delante de nosotros y noté que**

**no había visto aún el menú. Terry explicó que necesitábamos unos**

**minutos más…**

**###########**

**Me las arreglé para despertarme con la alarma del reloj esta**

**mañana, así que tuve tiempo para pasarme por la cafetería.**

**También estaría más espabilada en clases. Ann seguía**

**durmiendo cuando me fui. Su primera clase del día empezaba a las once,**

**por lo que podía dormir hasta tarde. Desafortunadamente, no fui**

**bendecida con una de esas en mi horario.**

**Después de pasar la mañana del sábado con Terry, había ido a la**

**biblioteca y encontrado los otros libros que necesitaba para mi clase de**

**Literatura. Luego lo llamé temprano en la noche. Ann salió con**

**Nathan y no regresó hasta las siete de la mañana del domingo. Me**

**desperté nuevamente demasiado temprano para un fin de semana. Insistió**

**en que pasáramos el día comprando ropa interior y zapatos nuevos.**

**Me había enviado mensajes con Terry, y me llamó una vez, pero no**

**lo había visto. No es que él no lo intentara. Sencillamente, Ann**

**consumió mi domingo entero. Entonces, esa noche, cuando salió de nuevo**

**con Nathan, Terry no apareció. **

**Al menos me fui temprano a la cama.**

**La fila en la cafetería no se movía muy rápido. Miré al móvil para ver**

**la hora. Tenía quince minutos. Desde aquí, tardaría unos cinco, así que**

**me daría tiempo a llegar.**

**Finalmente, el chico rubio que estaba delante de mí se movió.**

**Sostenía dos tazas de café y me sonreía. Le devolví la sonrisa y esperé a**

**que se fuera para poder acercarme y pedir mi dosis de cafeína matutina.**

**Pero no se movía. Me tendió una de las tazas de café. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Estaba**

**compartiendo? Um, no, gracias. Era bastante quisquillosa con mi latte.**

**—****Latte de caramelo con crema batida. Justo para ti —dijo el feliz**

**desconocido. ¿Cómo supo lo que pediría? ¿Y por qué me lo pidió? ¿Era un**

**acosador? ¿Debería llamar a la policía?**

**—****Siguiente, por favor —dijo el chico que estaba detrás del mostrador**

**con un tono irritado. Estábamos deteniendo el avance.**

**—****Cógelo. El chico lo acaba de hacer. No puedo beberme los dos. —**

**La sincera amabilidad en sus ojos me compró. Tal vez era un adivino**

**afortunado. O tal vez debería llamar a la policía.**

**Acepté la taza de su mano y salí de la fila. La chica que estaba**

**detrás de mí suspiró en voz alta y murmuró—: Por fin. Gracias.**

**Tomé un sorbo y noté que era exactamente como me gustaba.**

**Debería al menos agradecerle y ser educada. Reconsideraría la orden de**

**alejamiento más tarde.**

**—****Um, gracias. No estoy segura de cómo supiste lo que quería, pero**

**gracias. Llego tarde a clase, así que esto ayuda.**

**—****¿Puedo acompañarte? —preguntó mientras se movía conmigo**

**hacia la puerta.**

**—****Uh, sí, supongo. ¿Vas allí? —pregunté mientras se ponía a mi**

**lado.**

**Rió suavemente y se me puso la piel de gallina. No era una buena**

**señal. Paré de beber mi café. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.**

**—****Sólo vivo aquí. —Fue su respuesta. Un asesino en serie en cuyas**

**garras podría haber caído—. Tengo que admitir que hice una educada**

**suposición con tu café y tuve suerte. Trataba de impresionarte con mi**

**caballerosidad. En cambio, parece que te he asustado. No quería hacerlo.**

**Era observador. Le concedía eso. Asintiendo, seguí sin beber. Toda**

**esta situación empezaba a molestarme. No tenía un café que pudiese**

**tomarme sin peligro y llegaría tarde a clase si este tipo no me dejaba en**

**paz.**

**—****Tenía curiosidad. ¿Tienes novio? —Bueno, era atravido. Podía**

**mentir y enviarlo a paseo o contestar honestamente y correr hacia mi**

**edificio.**

**—****Um, no es de tu incumbencia, pero no. —¿Debería correr ahora?**

**—****Entonces, ¿tú y Dankmar, quiero decir, Terrence Granchester no salen**

**juntos? —Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cómo sabía sobre Terry? ¿Era un fan? Tal vez**

**era un acosador suyo.**

**—****Uh, no. Sólo nos conocemos —respondí acelerando el paso. El**

**chico se detuvo y pensé que me había librado de él hasta que lo oí**

**corriendo para ponerse a mi lado.**

**—****¿No le conociste antes de la Universidad? ¿En el instituto? —¿Qué**

**pasaba con las preguntas de este chico? Oh. Preguntas… era reportero de**

**una de esas revistas de chismes. Tenía que ser eso. No me había dado**

**cuenta todavía de que ****_Cold Soul _****eran tan importantes. Estaba siendo**

**acosada por un paparazzi.**

**—****Escucha, acabo de conocer al chico. No sé nada sobre él. Déjame**

**en paz. —Me quebré y le devolví el café antes de darme la vuelta y echar a**

**correr para cruzar la calle antes de que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo.**

**Tenía que contarle esto a Terry. O a Dankmar… ¿Cuál era su verdadero**

**nombre?**

**—****Vaya, Peggy Ann. ¿De quién estás escapando? —preguntó Gee,**

**adelantándome cuando llegué al edificio de Ciencias.**

**—****De un imbécil entrometido. Creo que era un reportero de alguna**

**revista de chismes. Me estaba preguntando sobre mi relación con Terry. O**

**Dankmar, como le llamó él.**

**El divertido humor de Gee se desvaneció y volvió la cabeza hacia la**

**calle que acababa de cruzar. Apareció una mueca en su cara. Miré hacia**

**atrás y por supuesto, ahí estaba todavía el chico mirándonos, ambas**

**manos sosteniendo tazas de café.**

**—****¿Lo conoces? Porque me ha puesto los pelos de punta.**

**Gee sacudió la cabeza. —El chico Vudú no sabe cuándo retirarse.**

**—****¿Chico Vudú? —pregunté confundida.**

**Gee volvió su mirada hacia mí. —Nada. Es agua pasada. Vamos,**

**tenemos una clase juntas. Esto será divertido. Oh, y toma esto. Es del**

**chico amoroso. —Puso una mochila entre mis brazos.**

**—****¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confundida.**

**—****Necesitabas un portátil y Terry te lo da. Vamos —dijo Gee dándose**

**la vuelta en sus botas de combate de cuero negro y caminando hacia el**

**edificio. Tuve que correr para mantener su ritmo.**

**Olvidé que él mencionó que me dejaría usar su otro portátil. Esto**

**haría mi semana mucho más fácil. Mamá todavía no había conseguido**

**suficiente dinero como para comprarme uno. Me aseguraría de agradecerle**

**apropiadamente en cuanto le viera.**

**Tenía la esperanza de ver a Terry esta mañana, pero no había**

**manera de que tuviéramos más de dos clases juntos. Por lo menos tenía a**

**Gee en está. Bueno… tal vez eso no era algo bueno. Podía terminar**

**distrayéndome más que nada.**

**De hecho, coqueteó con el profesor. Mucho. Tanto, que le hizo**

**ruborizarse varias veces. El hombre tartamudeó durante la mayor parte de**

**la clase. Fue más divertido que cualquier otra cosa. No aprendí nada. Al**

**menos nos dio algunas referencias y un página web con las asignaciones**

**de esta semana.**

**—****No me lo puedo creer —dije, riéndome mientras íbamos a la**

**residencia. Tenía tres horas antes de tener Cálculo con Terry.**

**Gee se encogió de hombros. —¿Qué? Era lindo. Del tipo nerd**

**tranquilo. Me gusta meterme con ellos. Además, esa mierda era aburrida.**

**Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.**

**—****Si quieres aprobar esta asignatura tendrás que prestarle más**

**atención a lo que dice que a cómo hacerle sonrojar. —Aunque fuese**

**divertido.**

**—****Cambio de tema. El chico de esta mañana. Mantente alejada si lo**

**ves otra vez.**

**_¿Lo conocía? _****Su comentario sobre "chico Vudú" me había**

**preocupado, pero Gee estaba muy rara y me dijo que lo olvidase. Ahora,**

**eso me preocupaba. —¿Es peligroso? —pregunté mirando hacia atrás para**

**ver si nos seguía. Tal vez esa llamada a la policía no hubiera sido tan mala**

**idea.**

**—****No te hará daño. Créeme. Sólo evítalo. Desaparecerá muy pronto.**

**Debía ser un paparazzi, tal y como asumí. El cantante principal de**

**_Cold Soul _****no podría mantener su interés por mucho tiempo. No cuando**

**existían estrellas de cine con mal comportamiento a las que seguir.**

**Cuando doblamos la esquina y la parte delantera de nuestro**

**dormitorio quedó a la vista, vi a Terry apoyándose en su motocicleta con**

**los brazos cruzados, hablando con un par de chicas. No parecía interesado**

**y sus ojos inmediatamente encontraron los míos. No les dijo nada mientras**

**se enderezaba y se alejaba de ellas para acercarse a mí. Así era como**

**quería que actuara el chico con quien consideraba salir cuando otras**

**chicas coqueteaban con él. No podía mantener la sonrisa tonta alejada de**

**mi cara.**

**—****Parece que Romeo está esperando por tu regreso.**

**TERRY**

**S****i tenía un tiempo limitado antes de que el alma de Candy empezase**

**a conectarse con la de Jay, entonces me aseguraría de que no me pudiese**

**sacar de la cabeza. Había pasado toda la mañana planeando nuestra**

**tarde. Ahora, sólo tenía que conseguir que aceptase.**

**Gee murmuró—: Candy consiguió un café de la calle Bourbon esta**

**mañana. —Mientras pasaba junto a mí en su camino hacia la residencia.**

**No necesitaba una explicación. Se lo advertí a Leif, pero necesitaba**

**hacer realidad mi advertencia. Ella no lo recordaba. Su tiempo había**

**terminado. Que permaneciese cerca sólo la confundiría.**

**—****Hey —dijo Candy a modo de saludo. Se detuvo frente a mí. No**

**parecía triste o asustada. Lo que sea que Leif le dijo no tuvo efecto. Ghede**

**seriamente debía conseguirle a su hijo un pasatiempo. **

**candy ya no estaba disponible para su entretenimiento.**

**—****Buenos días. ¿Cómo fue la clase?**

**Se encogió de hombros y una divertida sonrisa apareció en su cara.**

**—****Gee tuvo al profesor hecho un manojo de nervios con su coqueteo-.**

**Dejen a Gee causar un gran revuelo a donde quiera que vaya. —¿En**

**serio? Me imagino que disfrutaste del espectáculo.**

**Candy dejó escapar una pequeña risa. —Sí. Probablemente no**

**debería, pero fue demasiado divertido como para ignorarlo. Pero fue mucho**

**más fácil tomar apuntes con el portátil que me enviaste. Muchas gracias.**

**Prometo cuidarlo bien.**

**—****¡Terrence Granchester! Oh, vaya, te vi la semana pasada en el Club Butter.**

**Estuviste asombroso. —Una chica se paró en frente de Candy y posó su**

**mano en mi pecho mientras empezaba a parlotear sobre algo más. Alcancé**

**su muñeca y quité su mano de mi cuerpo, entonces agarré la mano de**

**Candy y la atrajé hacia mí.**

**—****Gracias, me alegro de que te gustase el espectáculo. Si nos**

**disculpas, teníamos una conversación privada —informé. Movió sus ojos**

**de mí a Candy y una sonrisa poco impresionada distorsionó su cara.**

**Deslicé la mano alrededor de la cintura de Candy y la atraje más cerca.**

**Vino de buena gana.**

**—****Oh, bueno, cuando quieras un poco más de emoción me puedes**

**encontrar justo ahí. —Señaló la residencia. Candy vivía en el mismo**

**edificio. Necesitaba hacerle saber a Gee que ****_esta _****chica podía ser vengativa.**

**—****Estoy seguro de que nunca ocurrirá —contesté.**

**La chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó, enfadada. No estaba**

**acostumbrada a que la rechazaran.**

**—****¿Qué pasa con ella? Va detrás de todos los chicos con los que**

**salgo.**

**La respuesta de Candy hizo que me tensara. ¿Con qué otros chicos**

**salía ella? No era consciente de que salía con alguien más que Jay. ¿Gee**

**me ocultaba algo?**

**—****¿De verdad? —Me las arreglé para preguntar en voz normal. La ira**

**y los celos me estaban aplastando. Candy no podía ver eso.**

**—****Sí, de verdad. Pero al menos tú no coqueteaste con ella delante de**

**mí. Jay hizo planes con ella durante una cita conmigo. No me importó**

**exactamente, pero fue un poco vergonzoso. No hizo nada por mi ego.**

**Él era un idiota. ¿Cómo podía ser su alma gemela? No eran**

**compatibles. Estaba lejos de ser digno. —El chico es idiota. No hay**

**comparación entre ustedes. No puede competir contigo.**

**Candy respiró hondo y se volvió para mirarme. —Vale, sí, eres muy**

**bueno en esto, Terrence Granchester. Muy bueno.**

**—****Me alegra que te gustase el portátil. Puedes usar la mochila para**

**llevar tus otros libros. ¿Eso quiere decir que vendrás a clase conmigo? —**

**pregunté sacando su casco.**

**La esquina de su boca se curvo y alcanzó el casco. —Gracias. Lo haré**

**y, sí, creo que voy a aceptar ese aventón.**

**CANDY**

**T****enía una cita con Dank. Una cita de verdad, no un desayuno**

**improvisado, una cita real. Sólo nosotros. Estaba tan**

**emocionada y nerviosa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que**

**ponerme. Así es como debió haberse sentido Ann cuando planeaba**

**salir con Nathan.**

**—****Puedes usar los shorts y sujetador, pero estoy pensando que la**

**ropa será necesaria para dónde vas a ir esta noche —dijo Gee mientras**

**entraba en la habitación a través de nuestro cuarto de baño contiguo sin**

**llamar.**

**—****Gracioso —le contesté frunciéndole el ceño—. No puedo decidir**

**qué ponerme. Me dijo que podía vestirme como yo quisiera, pero eso no es**

**muy útil.**

**—****Estoy segura a que no se refería a que usaras poca ropa —Gee**

**arrastró las palabras mientras se dejó caer sobre mi cama.**

**—****¿Tú crees? Gracias por la pista. Pensaba en desfilar en mi ropa**

**interior toda la noche.**

**Gee se rió.**

**—****Pensándolo bien, probablemente le gustaría. Sin embargo, me**

**inclinó por usar más ropa.**

**—****¿Debo llevar ropa casual o elegante? ¿Cuál preferirá? —Le**

**pregunté a Gee escaneado mi armario limitado.**

**—****¿Quieres mi sincera opinión?**

**Eché un vistazo hacia ella por encima de mi hombro.**

**—****Sí, la quiero. Lo conoces mejor que yo.**

**Gee asintió con la cabeza a los tacones rosa.**

**—****Está bien, usa ese vestido rosa con esos tacones de color rosa.**

**Será un charco a tus pies.**

**_¿El vestido rosa? ¿En serio? _****Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué**

**tenía ese vestido. Nunca lo usé antes. Llegué a la percha y lo saqué. Era**

**sexy y a la vez inocente. Podría ser un poco elegante, pero él no dijo que no**

**podría usar algo elegante. Recordé cómo él recogió esos tacones y los**

**mantenía como si fueran preciosos. Tal vez tenía algo con los tacones de**

**color rosa.**

**—****Si te pones eso él no será capaz de concentrarse. Puedo**

**apostártelo.**

**Gee le conocía bien. Me quedé con su opinión.**

**—****Está bien. Si tú lo dices.**

**Dos horas más tarde estaba depilada, desplumada, vestida y lista**

**cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta. ¿Quién era? Tenía que encontrarme con**

**Terry en la sala en cinco minutos. Ann seguía con Nathan. Habían**

**acordado comer juntos, según sus muchos mensajes de texto. Gee me**

**había sacado de apuros después de que empecé a pintar mis uñas de los**

**pies. Ella me ayudo lo más que había podido.**

**Abrí la puerta y Terry se quedó allí, en un par de pantalones color**

**caqui, una camisa azul marino de vestir que se dejó abierta en el cuello y,**

**por supuesto, sus botas, con una docena de rosas rojas. Se quedó con la**

**boca abierta. Su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto no**

**me pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué era lo que le sorprendió? ¿Qué podía**

**vestirme bien?**

**—****Candy, tú, uh, Wuau. Yo, me gustas mucho en rosa.**

**Me encantó ese lado de él. El lado no tan fresco y confiado. El que**

**era vulnerable. Señalé las rosas.**

**—****¿Son para mí?**

**Miró las flores olvidadas en la mano y se echó a reír.**

**—****Sí, lo son —Las ofreció para que yo las tomara y me di cuenta que**

**era la primera vez. Ningún hombre jamás me había comprado rosas.**

**—****Gracias —le contesté dando un paso atrás para dejarle entrar. Si**

**hubiera sido visto en la sala, entonces alguien le hubiera dicho algo a**

**estas alturas. Quería poner mis primeras rosas en agua antes de irnos y**

**dejarlas en la sala era una mala idea. Podrían llevárselas. No tenía un**

**florero aquí. Recorrí la habitación para encontrar algo en que poner mis**

**rosas.**

**—****¿Qué hay de esto? —dijo Terry caminando hacia mi mesa y**

**tomando un lapicero vacío que Ann insistió en que compráramos para**

**que coincidiera con nuestros otros artículos de escritorio. Era perfecto.**

**—****¡Sí! Finalmente resulta útil —Tomé el lapicera y fui al cuarto de**

**baño para limpiarlo y llenarlo con agua. Cuando entré a la habitación**

**Terry estaba de pie frente a mi tablón de anuncios, mirando las fotos que**

**yo había clavado allí desde el instituto. Varias tenían a Wyatt en ellas.**

**Pocas tenían a mi madre, pero la mayoría eran sólo Ann y yo.**

**No tenía muchas fotos de mis años en el instituto.**

**Especialmente mi último año. No había nada. A veces ni siquiera**

**podía recordar cosas como mi fiesta de graduación o que veíamos en**

**clases. Todo parecía borroso. Mi madre decía que era el trauma de perder**

**a Wyatt lo que afectaba mis recuerdos. Ann sentía lo mismo, por lo**

**que tenía sentido. Ella había perdido a su novio, pero las dos habíamos**

**perdido a un mejor amigo.**

**—****Ese es Wyatt —le expliqué cuando me acerqué a su lado—. Él era**

**el novio de…**

**_Miranda y un buen amigo mío. Murió el año pasado._**

**Terry asintió con la cabeza. Había una tristeza allí, casi como si**

**entendiera ese tipo de dolor. ¿Y si hubiera perdido a alguien también?**

**—****Estoy seguro de que fue difícil.**

**_Sí, fue horrible._**

**—****Odio la muerte!. Es algo trágico que viene para todos. Algunos**

**antes que otros.**

**Terry tensó los hombros y él se alejó de mí. ¿Qué había dicho? Esto**

**no era de lo que yo quisiera estar hablando esta noche. La muerte era tan**

**morbosa y triste.**

**—****Lo siento. Yo debí haber comenzado un tema tan triste.**

**Vi como Terry miraba por la ventana en vez de mirarme. Él lidiaba**

**con algo. Me hubiera gustado saber qué era lo que quería. Después de lo**

**que parecieron varios minutos, pero fueron sólo segundos, en realidad,**

**volvió su atención hacia mí.**

**—****La muerte no puede evitar lo que el destino decide.**

**Eso fue mucho más profundo que cualquier cosa que yo esperaba**

**que saliera de su boca. Tenía razón, pero aun así. Asentí con la cabeza.**

**—****Eso es cierto. Supongo que no se puede culpar a la muerte de la**

**tragedia. El destino no es algo que alguien puede controlar.**

**Terry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. El tipo debió haber tenido**

**que lidiar con la muerte demasiadas veces en su vida. **

**"****_Así se hace, Candy"._**

**Trae a colación algo molesto y arruina el estado de ánimo.**

**—****¿Estás lista? —preguntó finalmente, rompiendo el incómodo**

**silencio.**

**—****Sí.**

**Terry me hizo señas para que indicara el camino y abrió la puerta**

**para mí. Me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie cerca antes de que él me**

**siguiera. La tensión en el ambiente que nos rodeaba era espesa. Sabía que**

**era mi culpa, pero no sabía que decir. Yo tampoco podía obligarlo a**

**explicarme lo que había dicho mal o dejar pasar esto por temor a arruinar**

**nuestra noche. Tal vez se abriría voluntariamente en otra ocasión.**

**Cuando salimos al estacionamiento, estaba a punto de ofrecerle usar**

**el coche de Miranda cuando vislumbré una limusina esperando en la**

**acera. Terry me dedicó una sonrisa torcida.**

**—****No podía hacer que montaras la parte trasera de una motocicleta**

**en un vestido y tacones.**

**¿Cómo supo que yo usaría un vestido y tacones?**

**—****Gee —respondió sin que yo le preguntaba.**

**—****Ah, eso tiene sentido, pero Ann me dijo que podía usar su**

**coche. Sé que tu moto y mi vestido no harían una buena combinación.**

**—****Esto será más divertido —me guiñó un ojo, abrió la puerta, y me**

**ayudó a entrar. El conductor no salió. Pensé que era extraño, pero yo no lo**

**cuestioné.**

**TERRY**

**T****ener a Candy sentada a mi lado y con ese vestido rosado que tanto**

**me gustaba y mostrando sus piernas alivió el dolor en el pecho causado**

**por sus palabras sobre odiar a la muerte. Ella no sabía lo que decía, y en**

**su mente la muerte era un evento, no un ser. La mayoría de los seres**

**humanos lo ven de esa manera. Mi trabajo no trae fama ni popularidad.**

**Trae las almas. La cosa que los humanos más aprecian, sin embargo yo se**

**las quito.**

**Candy perdió a Wyatt. Odiaba a la muerte, lo culpaba de esa**

**pérdida, a pesar de que no fue culpa de la Muerte.**

**—****Entonces, ¿puedes decirme a dónde vamos? —preguntó. Pude ver**

**la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos. Necesitaba deshacerme de toda la**

**tensión. Ella se sentía mal y yo no quería arruinar la noche sólo porque**

**dijo que me odiaba. No lo había querido decir. No sabía lo que causaba en**

**mí que no pudiera recordarme. No ser capaz de ver que el amor y la**

**devoción de sus ojos hacían que todos los días parezcan sombríos.**

**—****Llegaremos pronto. ¿Siempre eres tan impaciente? —Le sonreí y**

**relaje los hombros para que supiera que yo le estaba tomando el pelo. Yo**

**la había disgustado con mi reacción antes.**

**—****Sí, de hecho, lo soy —respondió.**

**—****Puedo hacer que el conductor nos pasee un poco más sólo para**

**divertirme.**

**Candy me empujó con el hombro.**

**—****No me subestimes. Puedo hacerte pagar por esto.**

**Y con mucho gusto le creí.**

**—****¿Eso crees? Quiero verte intentarlo, sería el punto culminante de**

**mi año.**

**Candy levantó ambas cejas y con una mirada desafiante, se agachó**

**para quitarse los tacones. ¿Qué diablos? Los puso en el asiento frente a**

**nosotros y luego volvió su atención hacia mí.**

**—****¿Estás seguro de esto? Porque mi tamaño pueden ser engañoso.**

**—****Si lo que quieres decir es que estás a punto de saltar sobre mi**

**cuerpo, entonces, por favor, Candy, por supuesto, adelante.**

**Su rostro se puso rojo brillante al instante. **

**_"_****_Maldición. Iba a retractarse."_**

**—****Uh —dijo mirándome como si no estuviera segura de cuál sería su**

**próximo paso.**

**—****Estaban a punto de demostrar cuan fácil es hacerme pagar. No te**

**pongas tímida ahora, después de que me has emocionado.**

**Candy agachó la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Me**

**aproveché de la situación y me moví rápidamente y la coloqué en el asiento**

**mientras me ponía sobre ella antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando.**

**—****Te tengo. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunté cuando la**

**mirada de asombro se convirtió en un destello calculador.**

**Ella se inclinó y cubrí mis labios con los de ella antes de que supiera**

**lo que planeaba hacer. Sus pequeños dientes blancos mordieron mi labio**

**inferior y su lengua dio un golpe pequeño antes de introducirse en mi boca**

**muy ansiosa. Tenía sus manos sobre mi pecho y se movieron hacia abajo,**

**ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento lógico.**

**Sólo podía concentrarme en una cosa: en Cany y cómo se sentía, su**

**sabor, y los pequeños sonidos viniendo de su garganta.**

**Sus manos me empujaron hacia atrás y sus piernas alrededor de mi**

**cintura. Me moví hacia atrás, trayéndola conmigo, y ella movió su cuerpo**

**hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre mí. Enterré mis manos en su pelo**

**mientras apretaba los costados de su cintura para lentamente alejarla. La**

**sonrisa triunfante en su rostro era adorable.**

**—****¿Quién está en la cima ahora? No me subestimes —dijo con voz**

**ronca.**

**Si no estuviera ya completamente enamorado por esta mujer, lo**

**estaría ahora. Esta era mi amada Candy**


	7. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**CANDY**

**Lo primero que vi a través de los cristales tintados de la**

**limusina fueron las centelleantes luces blancas. Había miles de**

**ellas. Me deslicé para mirarlas de cerca y ver a donde nos trajo**

**el conductor. Acababa de pasar más de diez minutos en el regazo de Terry,**

**besándolo y siendo besada sin sentido.**

**El enorme lugar parecía un campo con un mirador cubierto de luces**

**blancas reposando en medio de él. Las luces fueron colgadas de la glorieta**

**a los árboles que lo rodean, dando una sensación luces de dosel. ****_¿Qué era_**

**_este lugar?_**

**La limusina se detuvo y miré a Terry, quien me miraba en lugar de**

**mirar por la ventana.**

**— ****¿Dónde estamos? —Le pregunté.**

**Terry sonrió con esa sexy sonrisa que sólo Terry podía tener y el**

**Conductor abrió la puerta. Salí y me siguió. Terry le dio las gracias al**

**Hombre alto y moreno que luego volvió a subir al auto y se marchó.**

**Miré alrededor, al aislado lugar que Terry me había traído,**

**Obviamente, hicieron un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo parecer impresionante.**

**—****No es el Jardín de Hespérides, pero entonces, quién quiere comer**

**Manzanas de oro y esquivar a un dragón. Este jardín es una opción mucho**

**Mejor.**

**¿Acaso este rockero comparó este lugar con el jardín Hara?**

**Impresionante. Pero, de nuevo, con frecuencia él conseguía sorprenderme.**

**—****Es una preciosidad. ¿Cómo hiciste todo esto? —pregunté mientras**

**Él tomaba mi codo y me guiaba hacia el mirador.**

**—****Tengo mis contactos.**

**Siempre era muy reservado. No debí haber esperado que realmente**

**Me dijera cómo se las había arreglado para conseguir un elaborado y gran**

**Mirador en el medio de un campo desierto y luego cubrir el lugar con las**

**Luces.**

**Los tres escalones en el mirador se encontraban llenos de luces**

**Blancas. Una pequeña mesa redonda se situaba en el centro del área**

**Cubierta. Un mantel plateado cubría la mesa y había dos sillas colocadas**

**Alrededor. Un ramo de algún tipo de flores exóticas que nunca había visto**

**Ubicadas en el centro de la mesa. El florero de cristal incluso tenía luces**

**En el interior. Había realmente puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto. De repente,**

**Me sentí muy agradecida de no haberme puesto jeans.**

**— ****¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó en mi oído. Me estremecí por**

**El calor de su aliento contra mi piel.**

**—****Estoy pensando en que realmente quieres impresionarme o bien,**

**Este es tu plan para todas las primeras citas —Fue una broma, por**

**Supuesto, y le sonreí mientras lo decía para que supiera que no hablaba**

**En serio.**

**—****Nunca noté lo sexy que podría ser una boca inteligente —**

**Respondió.**

**La suave música comenzó a tocar desde unos altavoces ocultos en**

**Los rincones del mirador. Terry me tendió la mano.**

**— ****¿Bailas conmigo?**

**Deslicé mi mano en la suya y me apretó contra su pecho. Esto era**

**Diferente a nuestro primer baile en el club. Era más dulce, más sincero.**

**Menos sobre la atracción y más sobre la conexión.**

**— ****¿Candy? —preguntó Terry suavemente contra mi oído.**

**—****Sí —respondí apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro gracias a la**

**Altura de mis tacones.**

**— ****¿Me prometerás algo?**

**Esa era una extraña petición. Lo pensé un momento y luego asentí.**

**—****Sí.**

**Dejó escapar otro suspiro. Algo le molestaba esta noche.**

**—****Un día necesitarás recordar esto. Recordar cómo se sintió esto.**

**Necesito que dejes este recuerdo cerca, dentro de ti, y te aferres a él.**

**Eso era como mucho la cosa más extraña que nadie me había dicho**

**O me había pedido. Casi sonó como si estuviera muriendo.**

**—****Uhm, bien —respondí titubeante.**

**Dejó escapar una suave risa.**

**—****Lo siento. A veces me pongo un poco demasiado serio.**

**Sin bromear. Me tomó la mano y la levantó en el aire y me dio**

**Vueltas a mí alrededor. Decidí olvidar su siniestra solicitud por el momento**

**Y disfrutar de la cita más romántica en la que jamás había tenido.**

**Después de que la canción terminó, Terry se acercó y sacó una silla**

**Para mí.**

**—****Sé que parece que estamos aquí solos, pero no tengo la intención**

**De morir de hambre.**

**Miré a mí alrededor y por supuesto, un hombre en un smoking venía**

**Caminando por el bosque llevando una bandeja de plata y dos botellas de**

**Vidrio de Coca-Cola.**

**Sonriéndole a Terry le dije—: No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo**

**Esto.**

**Me guiñó un ojo.**

**—****Quería impresionante en nuestra primera cita oficial.**

**—****Bueno, opacaste cualquier otra primera cita que yo haya tenido, ya**

**Puedes sentarte y relajarte.**

**Terry rió mientras el camarero colocaba las Coca-Colas en frente de**

**Nosotros y las abría. Levantó la tapa de la bandeja de plata y luego tomó**

**Los dos vasos con hielo y los puso a un lado de las botellas.**

**—****No sé cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que yo sería capaz de olvidar**

**Esto —dije con asombro mientras el camarero servía fresas cubiertas con**

**Chocolate en frente de nosotros.**

**—****Bien. Esa es la idea —respondió.**

**Había pasado casi un día entero desde que había visto o escuchado**

**De Terry. Me había traído a casa después de nuestra cita de anoche y yo**

**Medio esperaba que estuviera esperándome fuera del dormitorio esta**

**Mañana cuando salí. **

**Desde entonces esperé que me estuviera esperando**

**En el exterior del edificio de nuestra primera clase. Pero no él no se**

**Presentó a literatura de nuevo. Después del almuerzo, cuando todavía no**

**Había llamado ni aparecido, empecé a preguntarme si yo había hecho algo**

**Malo anoche. **

**Desde el primer día que nos conocimos se las había**

**Arreglado para aparecer por lo menos dos veces al día. Pensé que después**

**De la noche que habíamos tenido, él estaría alrededor aún más. Tenía**

**Ganas de verlo. **

**Estuve a punto de enviarle mensajes de texto varias veces,**

**Pero me abstuve. Él tenía mi número.**

**Ahora que el sol se ocultaba y no se había molestado incluso en**

**Enviarme un texto, decidí que anoche significó más para mí que para él.**

**Tal vez eso realmente era un montaje para las primeras citas. Tal vez no**

**Significo nada más de él.**

**Apilé mis libros y los metí en mi mochila. Había pasado las dos**

**Últimas horas en la biblioteca estudiando. Ann se preparaba para otra**

**Cita con Nathan y estaba demasiado habladora para permitirme hacer**

**Nada. Esto no había sido mucho mejor. **

**Mis pensamientos volvían siempre**

**A la noche anterior y lo que pude haber hecho mal.**

**La brisa nocturna era anormalmente fría esta noche. Empujé mis**

**Libros más arriban en mi hombro y me dirigí hacia el dormitorio. Era casi un**

**Kilómetro, pero pensé que la caminata era un buen ejercicio. No me gusta usar la Camioneta de Ann. Podía rayarla.**

**—****Terry, para —dijo una voz femenina riendo en la oscuridad. Mi**

**Sangre se congeló. Deteniéndome en seco esperé a escuchar más.**

**Seguramente oí mal eso.**

**—****Quiero una probada —respondió una voz profunda y familiar. Mi**

**Estómago se sentía enfermo.**

**—****No puedo andar desnuda por aquí. Alguien puede venir —susurró**

**La chica y luego dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.**

**—****Abre tus piernas —respondió.**

**Quería mover las piernas. Quería alejarme de las voces. Pero no**

**Podía. Mis piernas no cooperaban.**

**— ****¿Justo aquí? —preguntó la chica sin aliento.**

**—****Sí —dijo, un pequeño gemido salió de él. Sí, me encontraba a**

**Punto de vomitar.**

**—****Ah, Terry. Umm, eso se siente tan bien.**

**Salí corriendo. No miré hacia atrás.**

**TERRY**

**Trabajé todo el día para compensar mi noche con Candy. Esta noche,**

**Sin embargo, tenía la intención de pasarla con ella de nuevo. Entré en el**

**Parque vacío en las afueras de la residencia de estudiantes de Candy antes**

**De aparecer. **

**Leif se sentaba en el banco frente a la residencia con una**

**Pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ****_¿Qué_**

**_hacia aquí todavía? _****Ella no lo conoce ni lo desea. **

**Ahora que su alma**

**estaba libre de su demanda ni siquiera podía incluso recordarlo de una**

**semana a la siguiente. Dentro de una semana olvidaría al extraño tipo que**

**ordenó su café correctamente y la había interrogado. Tenía un alma. Él no.**

**Nunca podría haber una relación duradera. Un espíritu nacido de Vudú**

**nunca podía conectar con el alma que nace del Creador. Era así de simple.**

**También él lo sabía.**

**—****¿Por qué estás aquí? —No me molesté en anunciar mi llegada.**

**—****Porque te debía una. —Fue su única respuesta.**

**¿Qué demonios significa eso? Bajé la mirada hacia él.**

**—****Explica eso.**

**Leif se encogió de hombros.**

**—****No hay mucho que explicar, Dankmar. Te llevaste a Candy de mí.**

**Nunca me recordará. He perdido todo lo que conocí y ame. Por lo tanto,**

**pensé que merecías la misma cosa a cambio.**

**Todavía no tenía sentido. Sabía que Candy se encontraba a salvo. Ya**

**no podía tocar su alma. Sostenía la vida de su alma en mis manos.**

**—****Nunca te eligió. Me eligió a mí. No tienes poder aquí.**

**Leif se puso de pie y dio un paso atrás lejos de mí. Ni a él ni a su**

**padre le gustaba acercarse demasiado a mí. Conocían su lugar en el**

**esquema de las cosas. Mi poder era interminable, los suyos fueron**

**conjurados por las creencias de los seres humanos. El peso del poder**

**estaba pesadamente a mi favor.**

**—****Digamos que estamos a mano ahora. Si tienes suerte, podrás**

**averiguarlo, pero el daño ya está hecho. Adiós, Dankmar. —Leif miró el**

**dormitorio de Candy una vez más antes de que desapareciera.**

**Su tono solemne era la única cosa que me preocupaba. Parecía**

**preocupado por algo. Inseguro. Sólo tenía sentimientos hacia una persona.**

**Nadie más pesaba en su conciencia. ****_Candy._**

**Tenía que encontrarla. Cerré los ojos y sentí su alma. Estaba herida.**

**Se encontraba en el dormitorio. Parpadeé abriendo mis ojos para encontrar**

**a Gee de pie delante de mí.**

**—****Estás en grandes jodidos problemas. No puedo imaginar que sea**

**exactamente, pero sé que todo está jodido. —Gee negó con la cabeza y**

**señaló hacia la ventana de la habitación de Candy—. Cree que estabas**

**haciéndolo a lo salvaje detrás de la biblioteca con una chica. Para ella es**

**evidente que eras tú. La chica te llamó por tu nombre y tú le contéstate.**

**No es bonito.**

**_Mierda._**

**—****No es como que esté enamorada de ti. Ya que no puede recordar**

**quién demonios eres, pero obviamente se siente traicionada. Está**

**escupiendo acerca de escuchar a sus instintos y lo contenta que está de**

**descubrir esto antes. Los rockeros son imbéciles y son escoria. Creo que**

**eso es todo.**

**Me dejé caer sobre el banco y hundí mi cabeza en mis manos.**

**¿Cómo demonios arreglaría esto? Yo había hecho progresos. Cuando el**

**alma de Jay comenzó a conectar con la suya ****_esto _****hacia que tuviera la**

**sartén por el mango. Había encontrado un camino en su corazón de**

**nuevo. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Pensaba que me había enredo con otra chica?**

**¿Afuera? ¿Cuándo?**

**—****¿Cuando sucedió esto? —le pregunté a Gee.**

**—****Entró lanzando todo hace unos quince minutos. Llamándote por**

**nombres muy coloridos que no sabía que ella era consciente de que**

**existían.**

**_Estamos a mano ahora._**

**Las palabras de Leif se repitieron en mi cabeza. Había estado**

**observando la ventana de su habitación. Había estado actuando como si**

**algo le molestará. Pagan se encontraba molesta. Él sabía por qué. Había**

**hecho esto. Alejé a Pagan de él y ahora me lo devolvía.**

**—****Leif —dije mientras me volvía para mirar hacia su ventana.**

**—****¿Qué? ¿Crees que ese estúpido engendro vudú hizo esto?**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

**—****Yo sé que lo hizo. Me lo esta devolviendo.**

**—****A la mierda con eso. Voy a patear su culo —gruñó Gee.**

**—****Te necesito allí con ella, Gee. Te necesito para estar seguro de que**

**está bien. Vigílala. Tengo que encontrar una manera de arreglar esto,**

**porque no me va a dejar estar cerca de ella en este momento.**

**Gee suspiró.**

**—****Quiero ir a patearle su trasero vudú. No escuchar a una mujer**

**quejándose.**

**—****Por favor, Gee.**

**—****Está bien. Iré. Pero tienes que pensar en algo que decirle.**

**Asentí con la cabeza.**

**—****Lo sé.**

**Gee se fue a hacer lo que le había pedido.**

**CANDY**

**C****uatro días de esquivar a Terry e ignorar a Gee cuando**

**intentaba que yo lo viera comenzaba a desgastarme. Esta era**

**una estupidez. Tuve una cita real con Terrence Granchester. Lo había**

**besado un par de veces y caía bajo el carisma sexy que había a su favor.**

**Toda chica se enamora de un muchacho en una banda en algún momento.**

**Sucede. Es la vida. Se aprende de ello y se sigue adelante. Estaba lista**

**para continuar. ¿Por qué eso me había molestado tan profundamente?**

**Excepto que en realidad nunca nadie me había traicionado. ¿Pero era**

**realmente traición? No éramos una pareja. **

**No habíamos hecho ninguna**

**promesa. **

**Terry podría follar a cualquier chica del edificio si lo deseaba. **

**Yo no iba a tener sexo con él. Él era atractivo. Era lógico que esto ocurriera.**

**Mi orgullo estaba un poco herido, pero debía recuperarme.**

**Pasé el fin de semana estudiando sola en mi habitación. Era la**

**mañana del lunes y Terry estaría en mi próxima clase. Yo sonreiría y sería**

**amable y distante. No había razón para actuar como si algo importante**

**hubiera ocurrido. No era como si él me hubiera llamado el fin de semana o**

**enviado mensajes de texto. Estaba segura de que él sabía que yo descubrí**

**su aventura, porque Gee lo sabía.**

**Desafortunadamente, ella estuvo allí justo después de lo que yo**

**escuché, así que vio mi reacción inmediata. Realmente, realmente,**

**esperaba que no hubiera compartido la escena con Terry. Tendría que**

**fingir como si nada hubiera ocurrido cuando me enfrentará a él hoy.**

**Tenía mis expectativas muy altas en esté romance y ese fue mi**

**primer error.**

**Al abrir la puerta de Cálculo recordé que la semana pasada Terry**

**llevo mis libros por mí. Me estuvo acompañando a la clase, yo montada en**

**la parte trasera de su motocicleta. **

**Viví en el lado salvaje por dos semanas.**

**Ya era hora de que me centrara. **

**No escaneé la habitación para ver si Terry**

**ya estaba allí. Encontré un asiento vacío y me centre en no buscarlo en la**

**habitación. **

**Si él se fuera a sentar a mi lado durante las clases,**

**posiblemente tenga dificultad para prestar atención al profesor.**

**Dejé caer mis libros en mi escritorio, saqué mis lápices y un**

**cuaderno. **

**Le había regresado su laptop a Gee y le dije que se asegurara de**

**él la tuviera de regreso. Ya no lo necesitaba. Eso era, por supuesto, falso,**

**pero seguía cabreada.**

**Luego, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió mi espina dorsal y sabía**

**sin mirar que la sombra que había caído sobre mi escritorio pertenecía a**

**Terry. Maldita sea.**

**—****¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Su voz era ronca y sin humor.**

**Estábamos rodeados de gente y el profesor se dirigía a la parte**

**delantera de la sala. No era como si yo pudiera negarme sin hacer una**

**escena. Por no mencionar el hecho que lo alertaría que su aventura sexual**

**me molestó.**

**—****Claro —le respondí con una sonrisa forzada y me centre en los**

**números que el profesor comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.**

**_¿Tenía que sentarse tan cerca? _****No podía concentrarme con su**

**aroma. Yo ya sabía que olía delicioso. No necesitaba recordarlo.**

**—****¿Vas a mirarme? —preguntó.**

**No, maldición. No quería mirarlo. Obligué a mi cabeza a encontrarse**

**con su mirada. Se veía triste. No me esperaba eso. ¿Por qué estaba triste?**

**Aunque no podía preguntarle aquello. No iba a dejar que esto fuera más**

**lejos. Yo había dibujado mi línea. Seguiría encontrándome con él. Ya sea**

**como mi compañero de clase o como el amigo de mi compañera de**

**habitación. Nada más.**

**—****¿Podemos hablar? —Su voz era suave. No quería que nadie más lo**

**oyera.**

**—****No hay nada de qué hablar. Debo escuchar al profesor si quiero**

**pasar la clase —le contesté con la misma sonrisa falsa.**

**—****Candy —Comenzó a decir y yo levanté una mano para detenerlo.**

**—****Si quieres seguir sentado aquí entonces tendrás que parar ahora.**

**Él asintió con la cabeza.**

**—****Lo siento.**

**Odié la manera en que se estremeció cuando le hablé con dureza. Yo**

**sólo quería que se fuera. No quería sentir algo en lo que se refería a él.**

**La clase transcurrió a paso tortuga. Cuando finalmente terminó, no**

**miré a Terry. **

**Había conseguido ignorarlo toda la clase. Lo cual fue fácil, ya**

**que él no dijo una palabra. Metí mis cosas en mi bolso y me levanté. **

**Terry seguía sentado en su silla mirando al frente con un ceño fruncido,**

**viéndose ridículamente sexy.**

**No debería importarme que él estuviera molesto. No debería**

**importarme. No debería importarme, seguí cantando para mis adentros**

**mientras caminaba por el pasillo y me dirigía hacia la puerta. Yo no**

**miraría hacia atrás. No había ninguna razón para hacerlo. El dolor en mi**

**pecho cuando salí del edificio, dejando aTerry sentado solo allí me**

**molestó bastante. Froté mi sien con la palma de mi mano y seguí mi**

**camino. Tenía clase en treinta minutos.**

**No esperaba ver a Jay sentado en las escaleras de mi residencia hoy.**

**No me sentía de humor para nada, pero tal vez él estaba allí para recoger a**

**la pelirroja. **

**Todavía no sabía su nombre. Ella podría haber sido a quien**

**Terrence se tiraba en la oscuridad.**

**Le sonreí a Jay cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Era un**

**buen tipo. Al menos lo fue alguna vez. No actuaba como si estuviera sólo**

**interesado en ti. Ni fingía ante ti que era hombre de una sola mujer. Tenía**

**que darle créditos por eso.**

**—****Hola, Jay —dije cuando llegué a la escalera. No quería tener que**

**platicar con él.**

**Jay se levantó, bloqueando mi camino por las escaleras.**

**—****Candy, hola.**

**Bueno, ya habíamos intercambiado saludos corteses. Tenía tareas**

**que hacer. Empecé a caminar alrededor de él, pero su mano se acercó y**

**tomó mi mano.**

**—****Espera. Quería hablar contigo.**

**_Bueno, mierda._**

**—****¿Sobre qué? —Le pregunté, mirando hacia la puerta para darle**

**una pista de lo que yo quería hacer.**

**—****Sé que metí la pata la semana pasada. Fui un idiota. Pero eres**

**todo lo que he pensado durante dos semanas. No puedo sacarte de mi**

**cabeza. Por favor, sólo ven a tomar un café conmigo. Por lo menos, seamos**

**amigos. Te echo de menos.**

**Ann estaba ocupada con Nathan todo el tiempo y ahora que no**

**tenía a Terry por aquí me sentía sola. Un amigo no estaría mal. **

**Con Jay sabía dónde me encontraba. Era fácil para mí leerlo. **

**No hay secretos, no tenía una apariencia tan sexy que me confundía.**

**—****Amigos estaría bien. Necesito un amigo. Ann pasa más tiempo**

**en el campus de UT con Nathan de lo que hace aquí.**

**La gran sonrisa tonta que solía amar se formó en la cara de Jay.**

**—****¿Podemos ir a tomar café ahora? ¿O tienes planes con un libro?**

**Los libros podían esperar.**

**—****Déjame ir a dejar esta cosa en mi habitación y vuelvo. Por favor,**

**siéntete libre de pedirle a cualquier chica que pase por aquí una cita —**

**Bromeé.**

**El ceño fruncido de Jay apareció y noté que él no pensaba que fuera**

**gracioso.**

**—****Era una broma. Si vamos a ser amigos, entonces tienes que**

**relajarte —dije antes de abrir la puerta y dirigirme a mi habitación.**

**Una vez que llegué a mi puerta, los sonidos de gemidos me**

**impidieron girar la perilla. Apoyé la oreja contra la puerta y oí a Ann**

**gritar de evidente placer. ****_Oh, guau. _****Tenía sexo con él. Me apoyé lejos de la**

**puerta y me acerqué a la puerta de Gee y golpeé suavemente.**

**Gee abrió la puerta y se acercó y sacó una bola de algodón de su**

**oreja.**

**—****¿Qué, no quieres entrar a ver el show porno? —preguntó Gee.**

**—****En realidad, no. ¿Puedo dejar mi bolsa aquí? Jay me está**

**esperando para ir a tomar café.**

**Gee frunció el ceño y asintió con la cabeza. Alargó la mano y cogió la**

**bolsa de mis manos.**

**—****Sí, está bien. —¿Cuál era su problema? Era sólo mi bolsa.**

**—****¿Cuánto tiempo han estado allí? —Le pregunté mirando hacia mi**

**habitación, donde un gruñido me hizo temblar. No quería escuchar eso.**

**—****Lo suficiente. Son como conejos. Conejos Follando.**

**Pobre Gee, atrapada aquí, escuchando.**

**—****¿Quieres ir a tomar un café conmigo y Jay?**

**Gee arqueó su ceja perforada y negó con la cabeza,**

**—****No, gracias. Estoy bien. Las bolitas de algodón funcionan.**

**—****Bueno, si estás segura.**

**Un "Oh, Dios" de Ann se hizo eco por el pasillo. La chica estaba**

**loca. Quería quedarse aquí atrapada. Me acerqué a la puerta y la golpee.**

**—****Metete un calcetín en la boca, Ann.**

**Gee negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta mientras yo caminaba por**

**el pasillo.**

**Jay se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta, esperándome. También**

**estaba solo. Sorprendente.**

**—****Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo. Ann y Nathan están**

**en nuestra habitación... —Me interrumpí.**

**Jay se rió.**

**—****Sí, bueno, me alegro que hayan mudado su fiesta aquí. Ya estoy**

**cansado de eso.**

**—****¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez?**

**Jay negó con la cabeza.**

**—****Nop. Ni por asomo.**

**No podía creer que ella estuviera teniendo sexo salvaje con un chico**

**que acabara de conocer. No es de extrañar que estuviera desaparecida**

**durante tanto tiempo. Se movía demasiado rápido. Tendríamos que tener**

**una charla seria sobre esto. Es la primera relación que tiene después de**

**Wyatt y saltó a la parte física en menos de dos semanas.**

**—****No tenía ni idea.**

**Jay se encogió de hombros.**

**—****Sucede. Realmente son el uno en el otro. Nathan habla de ella sin**

**parar. Quizás sea un poco apresurado para el sexo, pero parecen ser**

**incapaces de mantener sus manos quietas.**

**—****Sí, oí eso. En varias ocasiones —murmuré.**

**Jay golpeó mi brazo con el suyo.**

**—****No te preocupes por eso, Candy. Alégrate de que por fin encontró**

**vida después de Wyatt. Y honestamente, nunca he visto así a Nathan con**

**alguien antes. Es normalmente desinteresado.**

**Eso lo hizo un poco mejor, pero aún así ****_¿en tan sólo dos semanas?_**

**—****¿Aún estás saliendo con Terrence Granchester?**

**Yo rodé mis ojos.**

**—****Yo nunca estuve saliendo con Terrence Granchester. Tuvimos una cita.**

**Una. Luego estuvo listo para pasar a una nueva chica.**

**—****¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Jay esperando por mi reacción.**

**—****Sí, lo estoy. Como te he dicho, fue sólo una cita. No fue la gran**

**cosa. Yo no era su tipo. Tú y yo ya lo sabíamos.**

**Llegamos al pequeño coche deportivo de lujo que Jay obtuvo de**

**regalo cuando se graduó de la escuela secundaria. No podía recordar cómo**

**se llamaba la marca. Sólo sabía que él estaba enamorado del auto. Me**

**acompañó hasta mi lado y abrió la puerta para mí. Me deslicé dentro y**

**cerró la puerta.**

**Era cómodo. Sabía qué esperar.**

**TERRY**

**N****o quiso hablar conmigo y no podía obligarla. Necesitaba ganar**

**su confianza. Demonios, necesitaba que me recordara. Qué**

**nos recordara.**

**De pie en la calle, vi como Jay compraba su café y se sentaron.**

**Eran como dos viejos amigos. Había pasado más de un año, sin embargo**

**se sentaron riéndose y hablando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. **

**Él fue un idiota en su cita, pero se negaba a hablar conmigo. ¿Era esto de lo que me habían prevenido? ¿Cuándo fue que Candy comenzó a tener**

**sentimientos por Jay?**

**—****No siente nada más que amistad y afecto por él. Puedes verlo**

**desde aquí —dijo Gee mientras aparecía a mi lado.**

**—****Sólo me queda esperar. Estaba a punto de recordar que sentía**

**cosas por mí y ahora nada. No puede ser que solo me hable en**

**monosílabos y eso si tengo suerte.**

**—****Esta es la prueba, Dankmar. Sabías que ocurriría. Su alma debe**

**tener la oportunidad de decidir. Cuando ella está contigo, no tiene la**

**oportunidad porque sus sentimientos por ti la consumen aunque no pueda**

**recordar por qué. Su corazón reacciona a ti, su alma te conoce.**

**Mis ojos ardían. El dolor me atravesó. Ella era mía, me pertenecía**

**pero me odiaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que esto funcionaría? Justo ahora, no**

**tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar su corazón o su alma.**

**—****Deja de estar mirándolos, sintiéndote herido y hecho mierda. Ve**

**y haz algo al respecto. Eres Dankmar. Eres la maldita Muerte. Él es un**

**alma humana. Puedes hacer esto, anda, ve a resolverlo.**

**Gee siempre era buena para una charla. Y tenía razón. **

**Tenía que hacerlo y encontrar una manera de recuperarla. Vine a ella como un humano y otro chico no iba a robarme su alma. **

**Yo podía llegar a lugares**

**que Jay nunca podría.**

**—****¿Y si no recuerda?**

**—****Entonces mejor has que se enamore de ti, de nuevo.**

**—****¿Cómo lo hice la primera vez?**

**—****La dejaste entrar.**

**La dejé entrar, ver al verdadero yo. No tuve miedo de mostrarle quién**

**era yo. **

**Nunca le había escondido el hecho de que no era humano. No**

**podría no haber sabido que era la Muerte, pero había pensado que era un**

**espíritu. Esta Candy ya no veía almas perdidas que vagaban por la tierra.**

**El Señor Vudú de la muerte ya no estaba sobre ella, eso estaba olvidado.**

**La había tratado como alguien más que se podía romper. **

**Pero mi Candy , mi amada y dulce Candy, era fuerte y no se escondía de nada.**

**_"_****_Eres mía, Candace Andry. Siempre serás mía"._**

**Vi como dejó de escuchar a Jay y miró a su alrededor. **

**Di un paso fuera de la sombra de los árboles. **

**Sus ojos me encontraron y pude ver la**

**confusión en ellos desde aquí.**

**_"_****_Me perteneces. Una vez lo supiste. Me aseguraré de que lo recuerdes"._**

**La taza de café de Candy cayó de sus manos y el chico se levantó de**

**un salto por el caliente líquido que corría por un lado de la mesa. Esto era**

**lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio. Ya era hora de asegurarme que**

**Candy entendiera que no estaba aquí por otra razón más que ella.**

**CANDY**

**Terry habló en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo? No me estaba volviendo loca. Lo**

**vi al otro lado de la calle. Se quedó ahí y habló en mi cabeza. No pude**

**concentrarme en nada de lo que Jay dijo en el camino de regreso al**

**dormitorio. Los dos teníamos una mancha de café en la ropa. Podíamos**

**incluso tener algunas quemaduras, todo lo que pude hacer fue**

**disculparme. No podía hacer más que eso. Porque Terry había hablado en**

**mi cabeza, me había hablado en mis pensamientos. Era su voz, lo oí alto y**

**claro.**

**Me detuve en la puerta de Gee y toqué dos veces, pero no respondió.**

**Frustrada, fui a mi cuarto y empecé a abrir la puerta, pero luego cambié**

**de idea y toqué primero. **

**No quería ver el trasero desnudo de Nathan.**

**Nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta y entré, la cama de Ann era un**

**desastre y decidí que no quería pensar en eso. Me enfocaría en Terrence Granchester hablando en mi cabeza. ¿Era un mago? Eso sonó estúpido incluso diciéndolo.**

**Tal vez estaba en algo Vudú, porque escuché a Gee decir algo**

**sobre eso más de una vez. Pero no tenía sentido.**

**La puerta se abrió y Ann entró sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**—****Estoy tan malditamente enamorada —dijo con un suspiro de**

**felicidad y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Inclinándose, su cara se mostraba**

**brillante y muy contenta desde mi vista.**

**—****Diría que vives con la lujuria desde que conociste al chico —Decidí**

**ser honesta. Era ilusa si ella pensaba que estaba enamorada.**

**—****Amo todo lo que va junto con la lujuria —replicó moviendo su**

**mano.**

**Sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no iba junto. Había experimentado la**

**lujuria con Terry, pero nunca lo había amado.**

**—****Siento lo de antes, pero Candy no tienes idea de lo bueno que es.**

**—****Por favor, detente ahora mismo. No quiero oír los detalles de tu**

**vida sexual. Pude oírlos y fui muy consciente de que lo estaban**

**disfrutando.**

**Ann soltó una risita y saltó a la cama para caer boca abajo y**

**empezando a oler su almohada. —Es maravilloso y huele tan bien.**

**—****Es bueno saberlo —respondí.**

**—****Oh, oí que fuiste a tomar un café con Jay. ¿Cómo te fue? —**

**preguntó Ann, abrazando la almohada contra su pecho.**

**—****Todo salió bien hasta que se me cayó mi café y lo derramé sobre**

**ambos. Creo que terminaré con una ampolla en mi mano. Me queme**

**bastante.**

**Ann se cubrió la boca. —¡Oh no! ¿Jay se molestó?**

**No tenía idea de cómo reaccionó Jay porque lo único en lo que podía**

**pensar era en Terry... en mi cabeza. Sin embargo, no podía decirle**

**exactamente eso.**

**—****Se sorprendió y luego se río. No hizo más que eso. Tuvimos que**

**irnos, así podríamos ir a casa y cambiarnos.**

**Ann comenzó a reír y no pudo parar. Tuve que sonreír porque**

**era divertido. Muy posiblemente arruiné la camisa de Jay. Probablemente**

**debería ofrecerme a comprarle una nueva.**

**—****Habrá una fiesta esta noche en la casa de la fraternidad. Puedo**

**llevar a quien quiera. A Jay le encantaría que vinieras. Incluso si quemaste**

**su cuerpo.**

**No quería enfrentar a Victoria en una fiesta de fraternidad, eso era**

**algo que quería hacerle frente en otro momento. Además, Jay y yo éramos**

**sólo amigos, él acabaría con alguna chica y me dejarían en paz. No tenía**

**ganas de soportar chicos borrachos toda la noche.**

**—****Preferiría quedarme aquí y poder terminar algunas tareas e ir**

**temprano a la cama.**

**Ann suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. —Te estás perdiendo las cosas**

**divertidas de la universidad.**

**Intenté tener algo de diversión universitaria pero no había terminado**

**tan bien.**

**Ann se quedaría en casa de Nathan después de la fiesta. Era**

**probable de que eso se convirtiera en una tendencia. No me gustaba estar**

**sola por la noche, pero me imaginé que Gee se quedaría a mi lado. Me**

**acurruqué debajo de las sábanas y cerré los ojos. Justo cuando empezada**

**a quedarme dormida, los sonidos de una guitarra llenaron mi habitación.**

**Traté de abrir mis ojos, pero no pude. El pánico comenzó a crecer. Aún no**

**estaba dormida. ¿Por qué no se podían abrir mis ojos?**

**_"_****_Sólo soy yo, Candy"._**

**La voz de Terry estaba en mi cabeza de nuevo. Tenía que abrir los**

**ojos. Algo andaba muy mal. Entonces, él comenzó a cantar la**

**inquietamente familiar canción que había escuchado en su concierto. La**

**canción que me envió a un ataque de pánico. Esta vez no había miedo.**

**Sólo calidez.**

**_"_****_No estabas destinada para el hielo. _**

**_No fuiste hecha para el dolor. _**

**_El mundo que vive dentro de mí sólo trajo vergüenza._**

**_Estabas destinada para los castillos y vivir en el sol. _**

**_El frío corriendo a través de mi debería haberte hecho correr._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas aferrándote a mi. _**

**_Sin embargo, sigues extendiendo una mano que alejé. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas cuando sé que no es lo correcto_**

**_para ti. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_No puedo sentir el calor. Necesito sentir el hielo. Quiero sostener todo hasta_**

**_que no pueda sentir el cuchillo. _**

**_Así que me alejas y yo grito tu nombre._**

**_Sé que no puedo necesitarte, pero tú te rindes de todos modos._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas aferrándote a mi. _**

**_Sin embargo, sigues extendiendo una mano que alejé. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas cuando sé que no es lo correcto_**

**_para ti._**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Oh, la oscuridad siempre será mi abrigo y tu eres la amenaza para revelar_**

**_mi dolor. _**

**_Así que vete, vete y borra mis recuerdos. _**

**_Necesito hacerle frente a la vida que era para mi._**

**_No te quedes y arruines todos mis planes._**

**_No puedes tener mi alma, oh, no soy un hombre. El recipiente vacío que_**

**_habito no es para sentir el calor que traes. _**

**_Así que te alejo y te alejo. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas._**

**_Ooooooh. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. _**

**_Sin embargo, te quedas. _**

**_Sin e_****_mbargo, te quedas"._**

**TERRY**

**Decidí que mi forma humana era menos útil en este momento. Me**

**acerqué al campus siguiendo a Candy en mi verdadera forma. La que sólo**

**las almas podían ver. La que una vez Candy había sido capaz de ver. Ella**

**durmió profundamente anoche después de que le canté, se durmió. No ser**

**capaz de acurrucarme junto a ella y abrazarla fue duro, pero ella no estaba**

**lista para aceptarme todavía. No haría algo que ella no aprobara.**

**Candy se detuvo frente a la zona de comidas del campus y miró**

**alrededor. ¿Estaba buscándome? Sabía que no buscaba a Jay.**

**_"_****_¿Estás buscándome?"_**

**Se puso rígida y luego hizo un pequeño gesto de asentimiento.**

**_"_****_Encuéntrame en el parque al otro lado de la calle."_**

**No respondió inmediatamente, pero se dio la vuelta para mirar al**

**parque. Hizo un pequeño gesto de con cabeza y la vi caminar, disminuí el**

**paso detrás de ella.**

**—****¿Por qué puedo sentirte? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó en un**

**susurro.**

**Podía sentirme detrás de ella. Eso me gustó. Su alma me reconocía.**

**—****Estoy justo aquí —respondí mientras me aparecía a su lado.**

**Saltó y dejó escapar un grito. Luego su expresión de sorpresa se**

**convirtió más en una mirada enojada. Su respiración volvió a la**

**normalidad y fuimos al otro lado de la calle, hacia el parque vació a tan**

**sólo unos pasos más.**

**—****¿Qué eres y por qué estás en mi cabeza y cómo me cantaste**

**anoche apareciendo de la nada? —tartamudeó sobre sus palabras. Sabía**

**que ella pensaba que decir eso en voz alta era una locura.**

**—****No soy humano. Sabías eso una vez.**

**Candy alzó sus brazos. —¿Qué diablos significa eso? ¿No eres**

**humano? ¿Solía saber esto? Tienes que darme algo que tenga sentido,**

**Terry.**

**No estaba manejando bien esto.**

**—****Lo sé y si me das un segundo, lo haré —aseguré, ella puso ambas**

**manos en sus caderas y ladeó la cabeza para hacerme saber que esperaba**

**más.**

**No podía decirle que su memoria fue borrada. Esa era la única regla**

**que tenía. Nunca dijeron que no le podía decir que yo era la Muerte.**

**Bueno, tal vez lo habían insinuado, pero ellos no lo dijeron realmente. No**

**creyeron que sería lo suficientemente valiente como para contárselo,**

**porque podría suponerme un problema para ganar su amor. Las reglas**

**eran que yo tenía que conseguir que se enamorara de mi otra vez y**

**elegirme sobre su alma gemela.**

**—****La canción que te canté anoche. La que te molestó en el concierto**

**—****Di un paso hacia ella y se tensó—. ¿Puedes decirme cuales eran esas**

**palabras? ¿Las recuerdas?**

**—****¿Sin embargo, te quedas?**

**—****Sí, pero hay más palabras. ¿Las recuerdas? ¿Cualquiera de ellas?**

**Necesitaba que recordara algo. Algo de nuestro pasado para ser**

**restaurado. Canté esa canción para ella deseando que le recordara a su**

**alma lo que habíamos tenido.**

**—****No estabas destinada para el hielo. No fuiste hecha para el dolor.**

**El mundo que vive dentro de mí sólo trae vergüenza. Estabas destinada**

**para los castillos y vivir en el sol. El frío corriendo a través de mi debería**

**haberte hecho correr —dijo las palabras lentamente, tratando de**

**entenderlas.**

**—****Sí. Está bien. ¿Recuerdas alguna de las otras palabras?**

**Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. —Estoy intentándolo —**

**Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron—. No te quedes y arruines todos mis**

**planes. No puedes tener mi alma. No soy un hombre. El recipiente vacío**

**que habito no es para sentir el calor que traes. Así que te alejo y te alejo...**

**Sin embargo, te quedas.**

**—****¿Algo de eso tiene sentido para ti? —Todavía me aferraba a la**

**esperanza de que ella recordara algo.**

**—****No. Es muy triste y oscuro. Nada de eso tiene sentido.**

**Suspirando, pasé la mano por mi cabello. ****_¿Cómo se suponía que iba_**

**_a explicarle esto?_**

**—****¿Sabes lo que es un alma, Candy? Me refiero, ¿realmente entiendes**

**lo que es un alma?**

**Ella arrugó su nariz. —Sí, es lo que hay adentro. Es lo que eres.**

**Asentí. —Y un cuerpo es la casa del alma. Una vez que el cuerpo**

**muere, el alma da otra vida.**

**—****¿Así que eres uno de esos creyentes de la reencarnación?**

**No, no era un creyente, conocía los hechos. Sacudí mi cabeza. —No.**

**No creo en nada. Sé que tu alma es quien eres. En este cuerpo y en el**

**próximo eres tú. Siempre serás tú. Yo no tengo alma, Candy. **

**Esto no es un cuerpo, no como el tuyo. **

**Soy yo. Puedo aparecerme ante los humanos y**

**puedo caminar invisible junto a ellos. Elijo quien puede verme.**

**—****¿Eres como un... fantasma? Porque no me estoy creyendo eso. Te**

**toqué, sé que eres muy real.**

**Sonriendo por primera vez desde que había empezado la**

**conversación, negué con la cabeza. **

**—****No, no soy un fantasma. Soy quien**

**viene a tomar el alma, mi trabajo es tomar el alma del cuerpo en el que ya**

**no puede albergar****. ****Tomo las almas para que puedan habitar otros**

**cuerpos.**

**Candy estaba para ahí, estudiándome cuidadosamente. Podía ver su**

**mente procesando lo que acababa de decirle. Llamarme a mí mismo algo**

**que ella había dicho que odiaba, no era lo que yo quería hacer. No quería**

**que me odiara inmediatamente por mi título.**

**—****No entiendo. ¿Por qué haces eso?**

**—****Oh, por el jodido amor de Dios. Tuve que hacer esto la última vez y**

**voy a hacerlo esta vez. Suena mejor viniendo de mi —anunció Gee**

**mientras salía detrás de un árbol.**

**Candy se giró para mirarla. —¿Gee?**

**—****Sí, Peggy Ann, soy yo. ¿Quién más podría estar escuchando esta**

**jodida mierda?**

**—****Gee, déjame hacer esto —dije, no queriendo que se entrometiera.**

**—****No puedes hacer esto, Dankmar. Deberías haber mantenido la**

**boca cerrada. Pero no pudiste. Ahora comenzaste esto y debes terminarlo.**

**Gee volvió su atención a Candy. —Ya hemos hecho esta canción y**

**baile una vez, pero te diré que fue un infierno de lo más divertido desde**

**entonces. El drama fue demasiado y la existencia de Dankmart estuvo en juego.**

**Pero esta vez no tenemos de qué preocuparnos sobre personas muertas y**

**todo eso.**

**—****Gee, vete —exigí. Pero Gee era uno de los pocos seres que no me**

**temían.**

**—****Claro que sí. Pero primero déjame aclarar esto. Candy, el actual**

**título de Terrence en el gran esquema general de las cosas, es la Muerte.**

**Cuando es tu hora de irte, este es el chico que se presenta.**

**Candy retrocedió un poco y desvió su asustada mirada a mí y hacia**

**Gee. Esperé que discutiera o llamara a Gee mentirosa pero no hizo**

**ninguna de esas cosas.**

**—****Di algo, Candy —supliqué.**

**—****Aléjate de mí —Ordenó, entonces dio media vuelta y echó a correr.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**CANDY**

**T****enía miedo de dormir. Ann se había ido. Gee era... Gee era**

**una vieja amiga de Terry. Di un salto y corrí hacia la puerta**

**del baño y cerré con llave de mi lado. Fui y cerré también con**

**llave la puerta de mi habitación. No es que no les crea. Terry había**

**hablado en mi cabeza, controló mi sueño, y apareció de la nada. **

**Él es algo muy difícil de comprender.**

**Aceptar que es la Muerte era más fácil que pensar que era algo así como**

**un fantasma, un mago o Dios no lo quiera —un vampiro. Eran criaturas**

**míticas. Ellos no eran reales. Pero la Muerte, la Muerte era real.**

**¿Podría la Muerte ser sólo el tiempo justo en el que un cuerpo**

**muere? El alma tiene que marcharse. ¿Es la Muerte la que es llamada**

**para tomar el alma? No tiene mucho sentido. **

**Le creí. Y estaba igualmenteaterrorizada de él. **

**No es sano para un ser humano tener una relación con**

**la Muerte. Era el fin de todo. No estaba preparada para morir. No quería**

**volver a verlo hasta que llegara mi hora de irme. Esperaba que no fuera**

**hasta que estuviera muy vieja y arrugada.**

**Un golpe en la puerta del baño me sorprendió y agarré la**

**herramienta más cercana que pude encontrar. Un sacapuntas. No muy**

**amenazante.**

**—****Abre la puerta, Peggy Ann, o voy a entrar. Es muy fácil para mí.**

**¿Ella era también la Muerte? ¿Había más como ellos? ¿Todos cantan**

**en bandas de rock o visten como ****_emos_****?**

**—****Está bien. No voy a suplicarte —dijo Gee mientras aparecía en mi**

**habitación.**

**—****¿Qué eres? —Le pregunté tomando rápidamente de vuelta mi**

**sacapuntas delante de mí.**

**—****¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Agujerearme con un sacapuntas? ¿En serio?**

**—****Gee sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y se acercó y se sentó en el**

**extremo de la cama de Ann, luego saltó de nuevo—. Me olvidé de toda**

**la acción que esta cosa ha estado recibiendo últimamente. Creo que voy a**

**estar de pie.**

**—****Por favor, sólo vete lejos —Le supliqué.**

**—****Primero, necesito que me preguntes acerca de todas esas cosas**

**locas de mierda que están pasando por tu cabeza. No vas a hablar con**

**Dankmar, así que habla conmigo.**

**—****¿Eres también la Muerte? —pregunté, porque tenía que saber si**

**debía estar rezando por mi alma y buscando el rosario de Ann.**

**—****La muerte es un ser. Dankmar es la Muerte. Él ha sido y lo será**

**siempre.**

**—****¿Por qué le llamas Dankmar?**

**—****Es su nombre. Dankmar significa "****famoso por su espíritu****". Encaja.**

**Solía tener sólo el nombre Muerte. **

**Una vieja señora irlandesa se lo dio justo antes de la partida de su alma. Ella dijo que se merecía un nombre**

**más apropiado.**

**¿Su nombre significaba algo? ¿Por qué me dijo eso? Él era la Muerte,**

**por amor de Dios. —¿Por qué es cantante de una banda?**

**Gee se rió a carcajadas.**

**—****Esa es una buena pregunta. Incluso la muerte se aburre. Cada**

**pocas décadas es algo diferente. Todo comenzó en el primer siglo cuando**

**se convirtió en Gladiador. La lista es larga, pero los que más me divertían**

**era cuando él fue un pirata en el año 1500, un proscrito en el 1800 y en**

**1920 era un gángster. Encontró una música que le atrajo en los años**

**ochenta. Así que ahora, cuando la Muerte no está tomando las almas, es**

**un cantante de una banda de rock. Sin embargo, pasado un rato le pondrá**

**fin a eso también. Buscara otra cusa que ocupe su tiempo. Aunque eso ya**

**cambiado recientemente.**

**—****¿Así que la muerte sólo camina sobre la tierra? ¿Él no tiene otra**

**residencia? —Tenía series dificultades para comprenderlo.**

**—****Sip. Sólo llena su escaso tiempo libre con pasatiempos.**

**—****Entonces, ¿qué eres?**

**—****Soy un transportador. Tomo el alma una vez Dankmar la quita del**

**cuerpo. Supongo que hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Cualquiera que sea el**

**lugar al que esté destinado. Los que van a tener otra vida. Es bastante**

**simple. Los seres humanos tratan de hacerlo más complicado de lo que es.**

**El creador no hace nuevas almas a menudo. Sólo cuando el número de**

**almas malas superan la cantidad de buenas. Por ejemplo, tú eres un alma**

**nueva.**

**Yo era un alma nueva. Qué extraño. La gente vivía su vida sin saber**

**si tenían vidas pasadas. Sin saber si iba a tener otra. Pero ahora, sabía**

**que esta era mi primera oportunidad. Mi primera experiencia. No existía**

**pasado para mí. Eso era todo, sólo tenía futuro.**

**—****¿Es tiempo de irme? ¿Es por eso que Dank y tú están cerca de mí?**

**¿Van a tomar mi alma pronto? —Ese era mi mayor temor. No quiero morir.**

**Seguramente si esta era mi primera vida obtendría más que tan sólo**

**dieciocho cortos años.**

**—****Nop, Peggy Ann. No es tu hora de ir arriba. Estaría dispuesta a**

**apostar que eres el único ser humano vivo que tiene una vida útil**

**ilimitada.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**Gee desechó mi comentario con la mano.**

**—****Nada, olvida que dije eso. Sólo ten por seguro que no estamos aquí**

**para llevarte. Sin embargo, Dankmar está fascinado contigo. **

**Eso no te pone en peligro. Si tuviera que tomar tu alma, él no sería capaz de hacerlo. **

**Él se rebelaría. El Creador luego la tomaría. **

**Por lo tanto, no estás en peligro.**

**Me quedé sentada, intentando procesar toda esa información. No lo**

**cuestioné. Esto tenía sentido. Era una locura como el infierno, pero tenía**

**sentido. Sentí una paz completa al respecto. Pero había una cosa que**

**quería dejar muy claro. Alcé los ojos para encontrarme con los de Gee.**

**—****No quiero ver a Dank de nuevo. Tener a La Muerte como**

**pretendiente no es normal. Me doy cuenta de que no estoy en peligro, pero**

**quiero que me dejen en paz. Quiero salir con chicos que no puedan hablar**

**en mi cabeza y tomar las almas de los cuerpos. Me gustaría alguien que no**

**fuera inmortal. Dankmar es atractivo. Es difícil de no sentirse tentada. **

**Si se quedase cerca de mí, me derrumbaría y le dejaría acercarse. No quiero eso.**

**Así que, por favor, vete.**

**Gee no respondió. No tuvo una respuesta ingeniosa o un comentario**

**inteligente. Después de unos segundos me miró y se fue. No adiós. No Gee.**

**Y no mas Terrence Granchester.**

**TERRY**

**Había jugado y perdido.**

**Gee se sentó en silencio junto a mí. Había hecho lo que le pedí.**

**Candy tomó su elección. Incluso antes de que supiera que debía que tomar**

**una decisión. Nunca tendría posibilidades de ganar. No me quería cerca de**

**ella. No quería volver a verme. No sería capaz de caminar en este mundo a**

**menos que estuviera trabajando. No podía hacer frente al conocimiento de**

**que ella estaba aquí y no podría hablarle. Tocarla.**

**Deslicé el collar que me había dado y lo sostuve fuertemente en mis**

**manos. Era todo lo que tenía de Candy… la Candy que me había amado,**

**que me había aceptado por lo que era, y me quería de todos modos. No**

**podía existir con cualquier recuerdo de ella. Tenía que dejar mis recuerdos**

**atrás. Tenía que recordar quién era y lo que estaba destinado a hacer. No**

**vivir más en el mundo humano.**

**—****Quiere que la dejen en paz —No era una pregunta. Sólo trataba de**

**dejar que la confirmación se hundiera en mí. Haría cualquier cosa por ella.**

**Quería hacerla feliz. Ella no era feliz conmigo. No me amaba. ¿Alguna vez**

**podría amarme en este mundo en el que su vida no estaba en la línea de la**

**muerte y no estuviese luchando por ello conmigo a su lado? Comenzaba a**

**creer que era imposible. Candy se había enamorado de mí durante una**

**época en su vida cuando ella no tenía miedo de las almas. Cuando todo**

**tenía sentido para ella. Ella me necesitaba y yo había estado allí para**

**protegerla. ¿Y si me amaba por las circunstancias? ¿Y si esto hubiera sido**

**lo que Dios sabía desde el principio?**

**—****No sabe lo que quiere, Dankmar. Está confundida y asustada —dijo**

**Gee con convicción en su voz.**

**Me gustaría creer que tenía razón. Pero la realidad era que las cosas**

**eran diferentes ahora. El lazo que habíamos formado ya no era algo que**

**ella sentía. Tenía miedo de mí. Me quería fuera de su vida. La Candy que**

**no había vivido toda su vida viendo almas y había experimentado esas**

**cosas, no me quería amar. Darse cuenta de ello fue el peor tipo de dolor.**

**—****No puedo quedarme aquí. No me quiere. Sólo soy la Muerte para**

**ella.**

**La habitación de Candy estaba a oscuras y su lenta respiración me**

**dijo que dormía. Me acerqué a su escritorio y en silencio puse el collar que**

**una vez había querido que yo tuviera, porque su amor era interminable**

**como el nudo Celta, sobre su libro. Era de ella, no podía quedármelo, pero**

**tampoco podía dejar que nadie más lo tuviera. Era de Candy. Éste era un**

**recuerdo de mí que debía dejar con ella. Me acerqué para estar al lado de**

**su cama por última vez. Me permití verla dormir. Desde el primer**

**momento en que la había visto, la observé mientras dormía. Era una**

**tranquilidad que sólo experimentaba con ella. Me enseñó que yo era capaz**

**de amar. Me enseñó a reír. Me enseñó lo que significaba apreciar algo o**

**alguien completamente. Me gustaría seguir adelante y salir de su vida,**

**pero lo que tuvimos siempre estará ahí, recordándome de lo que alguna**

**vez tuve. Cuándo llegase el momento de que abandone este cuerpo tendría**

**que encontrar la fuerza para dejar que el único recuerdo de mí, en su**

**alma, se perdiera para siempre.**

**—****Adiós, Candy Andry —dije en voz baja en la oscuridad.**

**CANDY**

**D****ormir no hizo las cosas más fáciles, parecía que había tenido**

**un muy mal sueño. Me di la vuelta para ver la cama vacía de**

**Ann. Otra noche con Nathan. Tenía dos amigas aquí,**

**una estaba en celo y siempre ausente y la otra no era humana. Estaba**

**realmente sola. Cogí el teléfono y desplacé hacia abajo mis contactos hasta**

**que encontré el número de mi madre. Necesitaba oír su voz, debía ser**

**nostalgia lo que sentía.**

**―****¿Candy? Hola, cariño, ¿estás bien?**

**―****Estoy bien ―Le asegure. Yo no era de llamar mucho a casa. La**

**única vez que hablamos la semana pasada fue cuando ella llamó para ver**

**cómo estaba estableciéndome.**

**―****Son las siete de la mañana. No sabía que fueras capaz de estar**

**despierta a las siete de la mañana.**

**―****Ja. Ja. Tengo tres clases a las ocho a la semana, muchas gracias.**

**―****Oh, bueno, eso lo explica todo. Esto es algo nuevo. Tenía que**

**convencerte con tocino por las mañanas para que te levantaras antes de**

**las siete y media.**

**―****Soy una niña grande ―Le respondí sintiendo un nudo en la**

**garganta. El hablar con mama no mejoraba la situación. Quería**

**acurrucarme en el sofá con ella y ver las repeticiones de CSI.**

**―****¿Estas segura? Porque algo suena mal.**

**―****Te extraño ―Me las arregle para decir sin llorar.**

**―****Oh, nena. ¡También te extraño! ¿Estás nostálgica? Podría visitarte.**

**¿Quieres que te visite?**

**No, yo no quería que ella viniera a visitarme porque no podría dejar**

**que se vaya. ―No. Estoy bien, solo quería oír tu voz esta mañana y decirte**

**que echo de menos tus panqueques. Un latte acaramelado simplemente no**

**es lo mismo.**

**Mama se echó a reír en el teléfono. ―Bueno, tan pronto llegues a**

**casa para las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias tendrás panqueques**

**esperándote.**

**―****Gracias. Puedo seguir adelante con esto, necesito irme ahora.**

**Tengo que vestirme.**

**―****Está bien. No llegues tarde a clase. Llámame en cualquier**

**momento que desees. Eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y encontraras**

**tu lugar allí realmente pronto.**

**―****Bueno, hablare contigo pronto. Te amo.**

**―****Te amo, cariño. Adiós.**

**―****Adiós.**

**Dejé caer el teléfono sobre la cama y me levanté para ir a tomar una**

**ducha. Mis ojos se posaron en el nudo Celta de plata que había visto**

**colgando una vez alrededor del cuello de Terry. Estaba colocado sobre la**

**portada de mi libro. Comencé a cogerlo y me detuve. No estaba segura de**

**como llegó hasta aquí y por qué estaba allí. Le dije que me dejara en paz.**

**No me gustaba pensar que podía estar en mi habitación mientras yo**

**dormía, así qué corrí al baño. Necesitaba salir de esta habitación y entrar**

**en el mundo real donde las personas tenían cuerpos y no eran inmortales,**

**esa era mi opinión final.**

**Cuando abrí la puerta principal de la residencia de estudiantes para**

**dirigirme a clase me detuve al ver Jay, se apartó de la barandilla donde**

**había estado apoyado. Tenía café en sus manos, pero yo sabía que no era**

**para él.**

**―****Buenos días ―dijo sonriendo y extendiendo el café hacia mí―. Latte**

**acaramelado con leche.**

**―****Gracias ―respondí tomando el café―. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer**

**servicio de café por la mañana?**

**Jay se encogió de hombros. ―Me dio una razón para verte. Ann**

**me dijo a qué hora te ibas esta mañana y pensé que podría conseguir**

**algunos puntos extras. Empezar mi día contigo es un buen comienzo.**

**Sonriendo, tomé un sorbo de café y luego suspiré en aprobación.**

**―****Bueno, gracias. Eso es muy dulce.**

**―****Pero tengo otro motivo por el cual vine ―dijo, frotándose las manos.**

**Ese era su gesto nervioso. Lo conocía bien.**

**―****De acuerdo, ¿Pero podemos hablar camino a mi clase, así no**

**llegaré tarde? ―pregunté caminando a su lado.**

**―****Sí, si, por supuesto ―Caminamos por las escaleras y me dirigí**

**hacia la acera que conducía a la parte delantera del edificio de Ingles.**

**―****Bueno. ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que te levantaste para venir a**

**sobornarme con café tan temprano en la mañana?**

**―****Me preguntaba si había alguna posibilidad de darme otra**

**oportunidad para una cita. Solo amigos, pero, bueno, no solo amigos.**

**Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Tal vez podríamos ir a comer y bolos. Solías**

**patearme el trasero en los bolos.**

**En circunstancias normales hubiera sido un rotundo no. Sin**

**embargo, me sentía sola. Necesitaba amigos. Jay había sido mi amigo**

**desde hace varios años. Pasar tiempo con él no era la peor idea del mundo.**

**Eso era sin duda era un paso adelante, por lo menos era humano. No era**

**tan sexy y sus besos no hacían que mis dedos se curvaran, pero era lo**

**suficientemente agradable. No podía comparar a otros chicos con base a**

**Terry. Era injusto. Él no era un ser humano, por lo tanto un ser humano**

**no podría competir con él.**

**―****Seguro. Suena divertido. ¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?**

**Jay se detuvo y me miró como si no pudiera creer que acabara de**

**aceptar. Empezó a caminar de nuevo, sonriendo como si yo acabara de**

**ofrecerle dinero en lugar de aceptar una cita. ―Uh, mañana por la noche.**

**No tenemos escuela la mañana siguiente.**

**Bien, necesitaba algo que hacer. ―Suena como un plan.**

**Tres semanas más tarde y había encontrado un cómodo patrón con**

**Jay. Él me traía cafés tres días a la semana y me llevaba a clase. Íbamos a**

**comer con Ann y Nathan los martes, a los bolos los jueves y viernes**

**por la noche era cena o película. Era exactamente como en el instituto.**

**Todo muy bien organizado y muy aburrido.**

**La única cosa que había aprendido era que tener a alguien contigo**

**todo el tiempo no te quitaba la soledad. Podías estar rodeado de gente pero**

**igual te podías sentir solo. Algo faltaba. Casi podía recordar lo que faltaba,**

**pero justo cuando estaba a punto de recordarlo, lo olvidaba****. ****Simplemente**

**se iba.**

**Esta noche iba a ir a un grupo de estudio para mi clase de**

**Literatura, la cual Terry ya no asistía. Me molestaba echarlo de menos. No**

**debería extrañarlo. **

**La emoción de entrar a clase sabiendo que podría estar**

**allí, ya no estaba. Agarré mi mochila y salí por la puerta bajando por las**

**escaleras. **

**El fuerte chirrido de un metal a todo volumen y bocinas me**

**detuvieron. La gente empezó a salir de los dormitorios para ver qué**

**pasaba. Me acerqué a la multitud cerca de la calle donde dos de los coches**

**que habían chocado estaban inmóviles. El humo salía de los capos. El**

**coche más pequeño se encontraba al revés. Escuché gente gritando y**

**llamando al 911, mientras otros lloraban.**

**El rompimiento del vidrio atrajo la atención de todos, provenía del**

**auto que se habían volteado. El peso de la camioneta que estaba en las**

**ventanas había sido demasiado. Nadie se movía en el vehículo. Oí a las**

**chicas a mi alrededor en sus teléfonos llamado y diciéndole a la gente**

**acerca del accidente. Nadie parecía saber de quienes se trataba aun.**

**Fue entonces cuando lo sentí. No podía verlo, pero él estaba allí.**

**Nadie parecía darse cuenta. ¿Por qué yo lo hacía? Miré entre los**

**destrozados, buscando cualquier señal, pero no había nada. El hecho de**

**que sabía que él estaba cerca no me asustaba. Si fuera honesta conmigo**

**misma, quería verlo. El calor corría por mis brazos y me estremecí.**

**―****¿Dónde estás? ―susurré.**

**No obtuve respuesta.**

**El calor sólo duro un corto tiempo y luego se fue. Las sirenas**

**comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen y la multitud se movió de nuevo.**

**Estaba confundida.**

**Y él se había ido.**

**Me encontraba triste. No porqué conocía a alguien en esos vehículos**

**que habían muerto. Estaba triste porque él había estado cerca, pero no fui**

**capaz de verlo. ¿Por qué quería verlo? ¿Andaba algo mal conmigo?**

**Me abrí paso entre la multitud hasta que estuve libre de los cuerpo**

**que se apretujaban tratando de conseguir una mirada más cercana del**

**accidente. Tomando una profunda respiración, me acerqué y me senté en**

**los escalones. Estaba segura de que nuestro grupo de estudio no se**

**reuniría esta noche. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera alguien conocido en**

**esos coches.**

**Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo saqué para ver el número de**

**Ann parpadear en la pantalla.**

**―****Hola.**

**―****Oh, Dios mío. Gracias a Dios que estás bien. Acabo de ver los**

**restos del accidente en las noticias y solo dijeron que sucedió justo afuera**

**de nuestro dormitorio. No dieron más información, así que no estaba**

**segura. Jay ya va camino para allá. Lo llamé y dejo su trabajo para ir**

**hasta allí.**

**No estaba de humor para Jay esta noche. Quería acurrucarme sola**

**en mi habitación y sacar el collar que había escondido en el cajón. Dank lo**

**dejo conmigo por una razón y necesitaba entender por qué.**

**―****Estoy bien. No estoy segura de que lo dejen pasar. Creo que tienen**

**las carreteras bloqueadas, pero lo llamaré y le diré que estoy a bien. Es**

**malo no saber quiénes son.**

**―****Llámame tan pronto como lo sepas, ve a dentro y quédate a salvo**

**―****dijo Ann con voz de mando. Sonreí, estuve de acuerdo y colgué.**

**Para cuando Jay llegó, los coches estaban siendo remolcados fuera**

**de la carretera y el forense declaraba al conductor del coche más pequeño**

**como muerto y el cuerpo ya se lo habían llevado. El pasajero del otro**

**vehículo también fue declarado muerto. Todo lo que podía pensar era que**

**Terry y en como tenía que vivir a través de eso a diario. **

**Era algo de lo que nunca podría escapar. ¿Eso lo molestaba? ¿Sentía alguna emoción?**

**―****Toma, te he traído algo para comer ―dijo Jay mientras subía los**

**escalones del dormitorio y se sentaba a mi lado. No había sido capaz de**

**alejarme del accidente, sentada viendo cada momento, cada sollozo y**

**lamento de los familiares que llegaban para que les dijeran que alguien a**

**quien amaban estaba muerto. Lo había visto todo. Ellos se irían esta**

**noche odiando a la Muerte, pero él sabía que debía tomar sus almas.**

**Podía entender su dolor, pero mi pecho dolía por Terry. **

**Él no causó el accidente, no escogió que estas personas murieran. **

**Eran sus cuerpos lo que no podían sobrevivir. **

**No era su culpa que sus almas no pudieran**

**permanecer dentro de su cuerpo, pero a causa de su nombre y su**

**propósito la gente lo odiaba. **

**En este evento, la vida de todos no era una fiesta en absoluto. **

**Era un ser y si sólo comprendieran que no era culpa de**

**la Muerte…**

**―****Pensé que no habías comido nada ―dijo Jay mientras tomaba la**

**bolsa. El olor a hamburguesa y papas fritas salió desde la bolsa. Él tenía**

**razón, yo no había comido nada, pero mi estómago no estaba lo**

**suficientemente fuerte como para comer.**

**―****No creo que pueda comer algo ―Le dije en tono de disculpa. Fue**

**amable de su parte haber pensado en mí, pero esta noche solo quería**

**dormir, olvidar lo que sabía y lo que había visto. Todo dolía demasiado.**

**―****Tienes que comer algo. Vamos, vamos a entrar. Ver esto no es**

**bueno para ti.**

**Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que quedarme hasta que terminara. No**

**podía alejarme todavía.**

**―****No puedes entrar, es tarde. Nosotros deberíamos quedarnos aquí.**

**Jay se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. De pronto, no**

**hubo en ese instante placer o excitación. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de**

**alguna manera, él no era más que mi amigo.**

**TERRY**

**E****stoy harta de esta mierda depresiva. Se está poniendo**

**aburrida. No puedes deprimirte por el resto de la eternidad.**

**Especialmente cuando ni siquiera luchaste por ella. Soltaste**

**la bomba acerca de que terminas con las vidas humanas y luego esperas**

**que lo acepte con los brazos abiertos. Esto no es una maldita serie**

**televisiva.**

**Caminaba de un lado a otro fuera del dormitorio de Candy. Eran las**

**tres de la mañana y había terminado mis rondas. Verla esta noche me**

**había hecho imposible no volver cuando terminara.**

**—****Sabes que tengo razón. Se resistió e hirió tus sentimientos y tú te**

**pusiste todo melancólico y te fuiste. Los hombres son todos iguales.**

**—****Cállate, Gee. No sé qué esperabas que hiciera. No quería volver a**

**verme. Le di lo que quería.**

**Gee hizo un sonido de arcadas vomitando.**

**—****Ahora estás siendo una niña. Pobre Dankmar, no puede hacer que**

**Candy lo recuerde, así que se da la vuelta y corre. Su alma gemela te lo**

**agradece. En serio, lo hace. Ahora él no tiene a nadie interponiéndose en**

**su camino.**

**—****Suficiente. Gee.**

**—****Lo que sea, necesitas conseguir un par de pantalones. Preguntó**

**dónde estabas está noche. Sé que la escuchaste. Demonios, yo la escuché,**

**y no soy la que quiere manosearla por todos lados. Ella quiere verte luego.**

**Me detuve y levanté la mirada a la ventana donde sabía que ella**

**dormía. Yo ya me había despedido. Le había dado una vida normal tal**

**como quería. ¿Acaso me equivoque? Si la hubiera forzado a recordar, si**

**hubiera intentado con más ahínco que me amara, ¿habría funcionado?**

**—****Esta es la cosa más injusta de todas. Ella te ama. Sólo no puede**

**recordar. No porque su mente esté enferma, o su cerebro esté dañado, sino**

**porque la Deidad le quitó sus recuerdos. Incluso aunque su cabeza no**

**pueda recordar, su corazón si lo hace.**

**Me recosté contra la pared de ladrillo y me quedé mirando el cielo**

**oscuro. ¿Su corazón triunfaría? ¿Podría su corazón activar su memoria?**

**¿Qué si recordaba un día y yo me había ido? ¿Qué, entonces? ¿Sólo la**

**perdería por siempre y ella pensaría que yo no la quería? ¿Qué yo no la**

**amaba?**

**—****¿Qué hago, Gee?**

**—****Luchar es lo que haces. Lucha.**

**—****No quiero herirla. No quiero lastimarla. Sólo quiero que sea feliz.**

**—****Nunca será feliz si no recuerda.**

**CANDY**

**La puerta que quedaba frente a la mía cruzando el pasillo estaba**

**abierta cuando entré en el corredor. Una chica con gruesos rizos negros y**

**una tez aceitunada estaba sentada en la cama hablando con Janet, quién**

**compartía la habitación con una chica llamada Tabby. La chica con rizos**

**me saludó con la mano y saltó y corrió hacia la puerta.**

**—****Hola, no nos hemos conocido todavía. Soy Bebé y sí, de verdad es**

**mi nombre, por favor, no preguntes. Mi madre fumó un montón de**

**marihuana. Janet dijo que compartes la habitación con tu amiga Ann,**

**quien nunca se encuentra aquí.**

**Sí que sabía mucho sobre mí. Janet asomó la cabeza por la esquina**

**y su cabello estaba envuelto en una toalla.**

**—****Buenos días, Candy. Disculpa a Bebé y su charla matutina. Puede**

**ser un dolor de cabeza.**

**Bebé puso los marrones ojos en blanco y me sonrió. No muchas**

**personas eran más bajas que yo, pero Bebé a duras penas medía un**

**metro. El que su mamá fumara marihuana debió haber frenado su**

**crecimiento.**

**—****¿Vas a ir a la fiesta Omega esta noche?**

**Sacudí la cabeza, negando.**

**—****No tengo idea de qué es —Yo era un bicho social. Hasta hace poco**

**había estado llegando a conocer a las otras chicas del dormitorio.**

**—****Ooooh, tienes que ir. Los Omega hacen las mejore fiestas.**

**Solamente permiten chicas lindas. Entrarías sin problema.**

**_No, gracias_****. Había rechazado todas las fiestas a las que Jay me**

**había pedido que fuera. Simplemente no me atrevía a participar. No**

**sonaba como algo en lo que estuviera interesada.**

**—****Va a decir que no. Nunca sale a ningún lado excepto si es con el**

**bombón que se aparece para sacarla algunas veces en la semana —dijo**

**Janet desde la silla donde estaba sentada cepillando su cabello.**

**—****Oh, vamos. Será divertido. Podemos reírnos juntas de todas las**

**locuras.**

**Iba tarde a clase.**

**—****Pensaré en ello —dije caminando por el pasillo.**

**—****Fue un placer conocerte —dijo detrás de mí.**

**Ella era algo hiperactiva.**

**—****Lo mismo digo —respondí y me apresuré hacia la puerta antes de**

**que pudiera decir algo más. Definitivamente necesitaría un café antes de**

**poder tratarla de nuevo.**

**Esperaba que Jay estuviera fuera esperándome con una taza de café**

**en la mano. Pero por primera vez en semanas, no lo estuvo. Si me apuraba**

**tenía suficiente tiempo para detenerme por un café en mi camino a clases.**

**—****Durmiendo hasta tarde, Peggy Ann, muy mal.**

**Me detuve y di la vuelta al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Gee.**

**Estaba sentada en el capó de su pequeño auto deportivo negro.**

**—****¿Gee?**

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

**—****Hasta donde sé.**

**Caminé hacia ella.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí.**

**—****Tengo algo que te pertenece. Pensé que lo querrías de regreso. Si**

**no mal recuerdo estabas muy unida a esto.**

**¿De qué estaba hablando? Se encontraba al lado de su auto cuando**

**metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo y me tendió la mano. Lentamente**

**la abrió y situado en la palma de su mano estaba un pequeño broche de**

**oro. Era un corazón de filigrana con piedras rosa pálido. Había visto esto**

**antes. Mi corazón golpeó contra mi pecho mientras extendía la mano y lo**

**tocaba.**

**—****¿Qué es? —pregunté apartando la mirada del broche a la**

**expresión curiosa de Gee.**

**—****Creo que lo sabes. Debes saberlo. ¿Por qué no tomas este broche y**

**lo colocas en tu bolsillo? Piensa en eso. Mira si es un recuerdo que no**

**puedes recordar.**

**Cogí el delicado broche. Se veía antiguo pero bien cuidado. Mi**

**cabeza empezó a dar vueltas mientras lo sostenía. Tenía razón. Ahí había**

**un recuerdo.**

**—****¿De dónde lo sacaste?**

**—****¿Por qué es curioso que debas preguntarme eso? Lo encontré en tu**

**habitación. Justo donde lo dejaste.**

**¿Cómo había encontrado esto en mi habitación? No recordaba si**

**quiera haber puesto esto en cualquier lugar de mi habitación. La miré de**

**nuevo para preguntarle, pero ya no estaba.**

**Recorrí un camino con mi pulgar sobre las piedras.**

**_"—_****_¿Puedes tomar esto y dármelo después de que mi alma abandone_**

**_mi cuerpo? Quiero tenerlo conmigo."_**

**Un agudo dolor atravesó mi cabeza. Extendí la mano y agarré el**

**costado del auto para no caerme.**

**_"—_****_Yo te di este broche. Te dije que lo quería llevar conmigo. Dijiste que_**

**_podrías arreglarlo y lo metí en tu bolsillo_****."**

**Otra llamarada caliente se disparó a través de mi cabeza. Me dejé**

**caer sobre el cemento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Había recuerdos unidos a**

**este broche. Cosas que había olvidado. Dejé caer el broche en mi regazo y**

**agarré mi cabeza con ambas manos mientras el dolor se hacía más fuerte.**

**_"—_****_Pero nunca me volviste a ver. Porque tu alma fue borrada de la lista._**

**_La única razón por la que me acordé de ti fue a causa de este broche"_**

**_._**

**—****¡Aaaaaah! —Lloré en agonía. Con cada recuerdo que salía a la**

**superficie, el dolor en mi cabeza se hacía más fuerte.**

**_"—_****_Por lo tanto, vine a verte. Para ver qué pasaba con esta alma que_**

**_era tan única."_**

**Lo conocía. Dankmar. Terry. Oh, Dios. Lo conocía. Lágrimas nublaron mi**

**visión mientras me acurrucaba en una bola en el suelo duro. Nadie podría**

**verme metida en medio de dos autos. **

**Mordí mi labio para evitar hacer algún sonido mientras los recuerdos se entrelazaban a través de mi mente**

**de a un solo golpe. Cada toque. Cada momento. Lo había olvidado todo. Un**

**sollozo se me escapó y luché contra el lamento creciendo en mi pecho.**

**¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Lo amaba. Él era todo para mí. ¿Cómo había**

**podido olvidarlo? Lo había alejado. Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y**

**dejé de tratar de hacer silencio. Entre el rompimiento de mi corazón y la**

**explosión en mi cabeza fui incapaz de hacer algo más que marchitarme en**

**el suelo y llorar.**

**TERRY**

**E****l cuarto estaba oscuro cuando llegué. Gee me había llamado**

**aquí.**

**Todo lo que ella había dicho era—: Es Candy. —Yo había**

**venido de inmediato, pero no esperaba que fuera el dormitorio de Candy**

**desde donde me estaba llamando. Recorrí la habitación, y encontré a**

**Candy acurrucada en la cama durmiendo. Ni siquiera era la hora de comer**

**todavía. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas. ¿Estaba**

**enferma?**

**—****Recordó —dijo Gee desde la esquina de la habitación donde ella**

**estaba sentada, mirándome.**

**—****¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerda? —Le pregunté dando un**

**paso hacia la cama donde Pagan dormía.**

**—****Todo, me parece. Infiernos, no lo sé. Ella no ha hablado. No sé qué**

**tan afectada está aún. Si está herida, mentalmente, espero que me**

**extingas. No puedo vivir con la culpa.**

**El pánico se apoderó de mí y corrí a un lado de la cama y me**

**arrodillé a su lado. ¿Qué había hecho Gee? Ella no debía recordarlo todo**

**hasta que la Deidad decidiera que era el momento adecuado. **

**Yo había esperado que un pequeño recuerdo volviera a ella, pero nunca había querido hacerle daño.**

**—****¿Qué... has... hecho? —Levanté mi mirada del cuerpo todavía**

**pálido de Candy y miré a Gee.**

**—****Enójate. Por favor. Quiero que lo hagas. Si ella está en mal estado**

**porque tomé una decisión estúpida no voy a ser capaz de vivir con eso.**

**La expresión solemne de Gee no sirvió de nada. Gee nunca era seria.**

**Extendí la mano y le aparté el pelo de la cara con suavidad. El color**

**natural rosado de sus mejillas había desaparecido. —Dime lo que hiciste,**

**Gee —Le supliqué. Yo no podía ayudarla si no sabía lo que había sucedido.**

**Necesitaba una explicación.**

**—****No estabas luchando. Sólo la dejabas ir. Al diablo con eso. Yo no**

**iba a dejar que ella se marchara tan fácil. No es feliz con la llamada alma**

**gemela que crearon para ella. Está perdida sin ti. Yo... yo le di el broche.**

**El broche. El que yo había guardado para ella. El que le había**

**devuelto el pasado día de San Valentín. Ella recordó la época en que yo**

**vine por ella cuando era niña. Había pertenecido a su abuela. Quería que**

**yo lo guardara y que se lo regresara en su próxima vida. Pero ella no**

**murió entonces. El broche me había hecho recordar el nombre de la chica.**

**Así que cuando Pagan Moore estuvo de nuevo en los libros para morir, yo**

**la recordé. Fui a verla. Tenía curiosidad. Entonces, se convirtió en algo**

**más. Mucho más.**

**—****¿Qué pasó? —Le pregunté, temeroso de apartar los ojos de ella.**

**Quería despertarla. Asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Que su mente no**

**sufrió un trauma que su cuerpo no pudiera soportar.**

**—****La dejé con él. Entonces me preocupé y me di la vuelta y regrese.**

**Estaba... Estaba acurrucada en el piso con lágrimas corriendo por su**

**rostro diciendo: "****_Me olvide de él. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_****" La llevé hasta**

**aquí y no se ha movido ni dicho nada desde entonces. Sólo duerme.**

**No podía hacer frente a Gee ahora. No la quería cerca de mí. —Vete.**

**Sólo vete —dije sin mirarla.**

**—****Me dirás si se despierta. Necesito saber que está bien.**

**—****Te dije que te vayas, Gee. Ya has hecho suficiente. Déjanos.**

**Ella no discutió. Se fue.**

**Tomé la mano de Candy y la sostuve en la mía. Estaba fría al tacto.**

**Vi su alma. No fue dañada. Su cuerpo no estaba enfermo. Todo era**

**mental. Me lleve su mano a los labios y la besé suavemente. No debí haber**

**confiado en Gee. Sabía que haría algo estúpido cuando ella me exigió que**

**luchara anoche. No pensé que haría algo tan perjudicial. Yo había estado**

**ideando un plan. Uno más, uno que realmente funcionara. Intentaría**

**hacer que se enamorara de mí otra vez. Solucionaría esto.**

**También iba a asegurarme de que ella supiera que yo nunca tuve**

**sexo con otra chica. Quería aclararlo. No me gustaba que eso nos**

**ensuciara.**

**La mano de Candy se movió en la mía y me tranquilizó. Esperé para**

**ver si pasaba de nuevo. ¿Estaba despertando? ¿Podría despertar? Su**

**mano apenas apretó la mía y la miré desesperadamente, esperando por**

**más. Después de unos minutos, no se movió de nuevo. Alcé los ojos para**

**mirarla a la cara. Sus párpados parecían azules. Estaba demasiado**

**pálida.**

**Tenía que hacer algo. Yo había pasado semanas sin abrazarla. Ella**

**no había querido. Pero ahora, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Candy a salvo en**

**mis brazos. No podía quedarme aquí mientras ella yacía acurrucada en**

**una bola, fría y pálida. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y darle calor.**

**Me quité las botas y retiré la sábana antes de deslizarme detrás de**

**ella. Ella inmediatamente rodó hacia mí y puso sus manos en puños en mi**

**camisa. Dejó escapar varios suspiros pequeños, luego calló una vez más.**

**CANDY**

**Estaba caliente. Muy caliente y algo olía maravillosamente. Enterré**

**mi cara en el calor. El olor se hizo más fuerte. Me apreté más a eso y**

**recorrí mis manos por el calor para tocarlo.**

**—****Dime que esto significa que estás bien, por favor —susurró una**

**profunda voz en la oscuridad. El calor comenzaba a hablar. Luché**

**duramente para abrir los ojos. Eran tan pesados.**

**—****Esa es mi chica, abre esos ojos y mírame —dijo la voz de nuevo.**

**Conocía esa voz. El pánico me atravesó y extendí la mano y le agarré. Me**

**estaba dejando. Lo había olvidado. Le dije que se fuera. No sé, no lo sabía.**

**Luché por abrir mis ojos y encontrar frenéticamente una forma de**

**retenerlo aquí. Cuando abriese los ojos, ¿se habría ido ya?**

**—****Shhh, está bien. Te tengo. Tranquilízate, nena. —Me calmó y sus**

**brazos me rodearon, acercándome a él.**

**Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y me quedé mirando al pecho contra**

**el que estaba presionada. Inhalé profundamente. Este era Terry. Mi amor.**

**Este era Mi Terry. Estaba aquí. Oh, gracias a Dios que él estaba aquí.**

**Retrocedí hasta que pude mirarle a los ojos.**

**—****Estás aquí. —Mi voz sonó áspera.**

**—****Seh, estoy aquí —respondió. Sus ojos azules brillaban en la**

**oscuridad. Conocía ese brillo. También sabía que brillarían mucho más**

**después de que tomara un alma.**

**—****No te vayas —supliqué, apretando mi agarre en la camiseta que**

**tenía entre mis manos.**

**—****No lo haré —Me aseguró, luego me miró a los ojos—. ¿Te**

**acuerdas?**

**Sí. Lo recordaba todo. Los dos últimos meses se repetían en mi**

**cabeza. Esas dos semanas con Terry. Fue él mismo y no me recordé nada.**

**Se había esforzado tanto por llegar a mí. Espera… La chica… La biblioteca.**

**—****Explica a la chica fuera de la biblioteca —dije, necesitando**

**escuchar una explicación porque sabía que existía una. Mi Terry nunca**

**haría eso.**

**—****Está este… chico al que no recordarás, pero que cree que te tomé**

**de él. Así que lo planeó para hacer que me odiaras. Quería que te perdiese**

**también. Él sabía que no eras tú misma y se aprovechó de eso.**

**—****¿Leif?**

**Los ojos de Dank se abrieron como platos. —Sí, Leif, pero Candy…**

**Supuestamente no deberías ser capaz de recordar. No tiene alma.**

**Porque era un espíritu Vudú. —Ya lo sé, pero le recuerdo.**

**Terry apartó el pelo lejos de mi cara y sonrió. —Nunca encajaste en**

**el molde. Esto no debería sorprenderme. Te he echado tanto de menos.**

**El alivio y el amor en sus ojos hicieron que me rompiera. Lo había**

**tratado tan cruelmente. **

**—****Lo siento mucho. Te amo Terry. Te amo.**

**muchísimo. No sé qué ocurrió. No puedo creer que te olvidase.**

**Terry bajó su boca y presionó un beso en mi frente. —No te**

**disculpes. Está bien. No tenías nada que ver con esto. Es la Deidad la que**

**hizo esto. Tomaron tus recuerdos.**

**_¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal?_**

**—****¿Hice que se enojaran?**

**Terry negó con la cabeza y apretó su agarre sobre mí. Noté que mis**

**manos seguían agarrando puñados de su camisa y las liberé, alisando la**

**camisa con ellas.**

**—****Cuando un alma es creada, también lo es su pareja. Jay es tu**

**alma gemela. No fuiste creada para ser mi compañera. Tienes que**

**reconectar con Jay y dejar que tu alma decida si puedes vivir sin él.**

**Tomaron tus recuerdos para que la decisión fuese justa. No sé cómo**

**recordaste sin su ayuda. Pero no podemos dejar que lo sepan. Tendrás que**

**continuar como estábamos. Quieren que elijas y ahora la decisión ya no es**

**justa. No quiero que tomen tus recuerdos otra vez.**

**_¿Podrían llevárselos de nuevo? _****No. No. No quería eso.**

**—****¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Salir con Jay? No quiero salir con Jay.**

**Terry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó su boca a la mía.**

** —****No quiero eso tampoco, pero no puedo perderte de nuevo. Necesito que me recuerdes.**

**Su boca cubrió la mía y decidí en ese momento que lo otro no era la**

**cosa más importante. Esta lo era. Deslicé mis manos en su pelo y le**

**acerqué más. El primer contacto con su lengua fue de ensueño. Rodé**

**sobre mi espalda y le puse sobre mí tirando de su cabello. Quería estar**

**cubierta por él. Necesitaba tenerle cerca. Lo había mantenido a distancia**

**porque mi estúpida mente me había traicionado. **

**Dank se desplazó y movió**

**su cuerpo hasta que encajó perfectamente sobre el mío. Sus brazos**

**descansaban a cada lado de mi cabeza mientras sostenían algo de su peso.**

**No quería eso. **

**Lo quería todo de él. Abrí mis piernas, lo que causó que sus**

**caderas cayeran contra mí.**

**Se detuvo de presionarse completamente. Me aparté del beso. **

**—****Por favor, Terry. No te mantengas lejos de mí.**

**Tragó con dificultad, luego lentamente bajó sus caderas hasta que**

**su erección se presionó firmemente contra mí. Gimiendo un poco por la**

**nueva sensación, me mecí contra él. Sus labios estaban sobre los míos**

**instantáneamente y su lengua acariciaba el interior de mi boca con una**

**frenética necesidad. **

**Me mecí otra vez y dejé escapar un pequeño grito de**

**placer mientras el hormigueo entre mis piernas disparaba chispas por todo**

**mi cuerpo.**

**Terry dejó escapar un gemido mientras nuestras lenguas se**

**enredaban entre sí y esta vez fueron sus caderas las que se mecieron**

**contra las mías. La presión fue más intensa. Eché hacia atrás la cabeza y**

**dejé escapar un sonido que nunca había hecho antes. **

**Los labios de Terry comenzaron a arrastrar besos sobre mi cuello al descubierto y se detuvieron en mi clavícula. **

**Luego la áspera piel de sus dedos tocó la**

**sensible piel justo debajo del borde de la camisa. Comencé a jadear,**

**deseando que no se detuviera. Su mano se deslizó más arriba hasta que**

**encontró el ajuste entre mis pechos y desabrochó el sujetado fácilmente.**

**Empujó el indeseado obstáculo fuera antes de acariciar cada pezón con**

**sus dedos.**

**—****¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó en un susurro ronco.**

**Negué.**

**—****Quiero tu camisa fuera —dijo, observándome por alguna reacción.**

**—****Bien —contesté elevándome para quitármela.**

**—****No, quiero quitártela —dijo deteniéndome.**

**Asentí y levantó la camisa por encima de mi cabeza. Sus manos**

**empujaron los tirantes del sujetador de nuevo hasta que no tenía nada**

**cubriéndome.**

**Su alabanza hizo que mi corazón se disparara.**

**—****Creo que recuerdo haberte dicho que me gustaría verte sin camisa.**

**—****Le recordé.**

**Una sonrisa apareció en sus sensuales labios, cogió el dobladillo de**

**su camisa y se la sacó.**

**Oh, mi Dios.**

**Extendí la mano y paseé los dedos sobre cada músculo definido de**

**su abdomen. Ahora, ****_eso _****era hermoso. —Ven aquí —dije recostándome**

**sobre la almohada otra vez.**

**Los párpados de Dank descendieron y me miraron con avidez.**

**Quería su pecho desnudo presionado contra el mío. Alcanzándole, deslicé**

**mis manos detrás de su cabeza y le traje de vuelta hacia abajo, hasta que**

**pude saborear sus labios. Su pecho rozó el mío y le mordí el labio inferior**

**provocando un gemido de aprobación mientras el toque íntimo de nuestros**

**cuerpos nos unía más.**

**Este era Mi amado Terry. Ya no me sentía perdida o sola. Esa sensación**

**que me había engullido durante las últimas semanas la entendía ahora. Mi**

**corazón sabía que estaba lejos.**

**TERRY**

**C****andy no quiso que nos pusiéramos de nuevo nuestras**

**camisetas una vez que yo finalmente puse un alto a las cosas.**

**Cuando ella había deslizado su mano entre mis piernas estuve**

**bastante seguro de que iba a explotar. Acababa de recuperar su memoria.**

**Ella no estaba lista para esto aún. Nosotros habíamos ido más lejos esta**

**noche de lo que alguna vez lo hicimos antes sexualmente. Yo quería**

**facilitarle las cosas y no apresurarla. La única cosa que nos salvó de**

**llevarlo demasiado lejos fue el hecho de que ella se sentía agotada. Una vez**

**que nos detuvimos se acurrucó contra mí y rápidamente se quedó**

**dormida.**

**Sin embargo, incluso la suave respiración de Candy hizo que su**

**pecho subiera y bajara contra el mío y creara una fricción que yo no podía**

**ignorar. Cada vez que sus duros pezones se frotaban contra mí, mi control**

**decaía un poco más.**

**—****Bueno, parece que ella lo logro. Memoria intacta y todo. —La voz**

**de Gee me sorprendió. No esperaba que volviera esta noche. Tiré la manta**

**encima de nosotros.**

**—****Sí, gracias. No es exactamente algo que quisiera que hubiera**

**ocurrido. ¿Entonces, no crees que podrías, oh, no sé, permitirle a esta**

**chica saber algo? He estado preocupada desde que salí de aquí.**

**—****Shhhh… no las despiertes. Está cansada.**

**—****Apuesto que lo está. Se despierta para tener sexo salvaje con la**

**Muerte. Necesita descansar.**

**—****Eso no pasó. Cállate —le advertí en voz baja para no molestar a**

**Candy.**

**P**

**Gee hizo rodar sus ojos. —Sí, claro.**

**—****Tiene su memoria nuevamente. Ella está bien. Ahora vete.**

**Gee guiñó un ojo y se fue.**

**—****Deberías ser más amable con ella —susurró Candy contra mi**

**pecho.**

**Maldita sea, Gee. La había despertado.**

**—****Lo siento. Vuelve a dormir.**

**Candy echó su cabeza hacia atrás y me sonrió tímidamente. —**

**Bueno, me gustaría pero creo que necesitamos ponernos nuestras**

**camisetas. Despertar de este modo me hace desear hacer… cosas.**

**Saber qué cosas quería hacer me hizo palpitar más fuerte. Iba a**

**tener que levantarme y tomar una ducha fría. —Sí, probablemente es una**

**buena idea.**

**Candy se empujó contra mí y rodó encima mío. Ella se sentó a**

**horcajadas y colocó ambas manos sobre mis hombros. —O nosotros**

**podríamos hacer cosas.**

**Candy sentada encima de mí con su cabello cayendo sobre sus**

**hombros, sus senos al aire luciendo como una diosa, era algo que ningún**

**hombre podría rechazar.**

**—****¿Qué cosas quieres hacer? —pregunté mientras extendía la mano**

**y acariciaba su pezón con mi pulgar.**

**—****Quiero quitarnos nuestra ropa de la parte de abajo —susurró y dejó caer**

**su mirada a mi estómago.**

**_"_****_Oh, maldición. Era un hombre muerto."_**

**—****Candy, si nos quitamos los pantalones las cosas podrían ir más**

**lejos…**

**Ella levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos e inclinó su**

**cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió juguetonamente. —Lo sé. Quiero ir más**

**lejos. Contigo. Ahora mismo.**

**Todas las razones por las que esto era una mala idea atravesaron**

**por mi cabeza mientras ella se levantaba fuera de mí y comenzó a quitarse**

**sus pantalones cortos. Las bragas de encaje azul claro que quedaron**

**tenían mi completa atención. Deslizó sus dedos en los lados y se detuvo**

**antes de bajarlas. ¿Por qué se detuvo? Arranqué mis ojos de su ropa**

**interior de encaje para encontrar su mirada.**

**Ella lamió sus labios nerviosamente. —Nunca antes he estado**

**desnuda delante de alguien —admitió.**

**—****Bueno —respondí, me senté y alcancé su cintura atrayéndola**

**hacia mí—. No tienes que quedarte desnuda delante de mí ahora si no**

**estás lista. Pero si tú quieres, entonces seré un hombre muy, muy feliz.**

**Candy se rió suavemente. —En realidad tú serás una Muerte muy,**

**muy feliz.**

**Le di un mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja y a continuación le**

**susurré—: Así es y ahora mismo la Muerte tiene pensamientos muy, muy**

**traviesos sobre ti. Entonces, por favor quítate esas sexys bragas y vuelve a**

**treparte en esta cama conmigo.**

**Candy tembló en mis brazos. —Con toda seguridad esa es una buena**

**manera de pedirlo.**

**Ella se movió hacia atrás y las sacó lentamente por sus piernas**

**hasta que estuvo completamente desnuda. Mi control desapareció. Me**

**levanté y la agarré, apoyé su espalda sobre la cama antes de sacar**

**rápidamente mis vaqueros y cubrir su cuerpo con el mío.**

**—****¿Estás segura de esto? —le pregunté mientras apartaba su cabello**

**lejos de su rostro y contemplaba sus ojos. Yo podía sostenerla justo de**

**esta manera y ser feliz. Nunca quise pedir más de lo que ella estaba**

**dispuesta a dar.**

**Candy movió sus caderas hasta que mi erección estuvo apoyada**

**sobre sus pliegues calientes. —Lo deseo, locamente. —Ella gimió mientras**

**me deslizaba fácilmente contra ella.**

**Levantando mis caderas dejé que la sensación de mi longitud rozara**

**sobre su excitación. El calor resbaladizo hizo que yo temblara. Quería**

**estar dentro de ella.**

**—****Por favor, Terry, por favor, te necesito —Pidió cerrando sus piernas alrededor**

**de mis caderas.**

**Yo no iba a ser capaz de contenerme. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella**

**tanto como ella me quería allí. **

**Colocando ambas manos al lado de su**

**cabeza me despegué de ella, hasta que estuve posicionado en su entrada.**

**Ella hacía suaves pequeños gemidos que me hicieron vibrar fuertemente**

**con anticipación. Deslizándome en su interior dejé que el éxtasis de estar**

**envuelto por ella me inundara. El apretado calor era diferente de cualquier**

**cosa que yo alguna vez haya sentido. Esto muy fácilmente podría**

**convertirse en una droga para mí si se lo permitía. El cuerpo de Candy**

**pretendía ser adorado, y yo con mucho gusto lo haría por el resto de la**

**eternidad.**

**CANDY**

**Terry y yo hicimos el amor por primera, segunda y tercera antes de**

**que Ann tocara la puerta. Terry me besó y desapareció antes de que**

**me levantara y abriera la puerta para ella. Ella había perdido su llave hace**

**dos semanas y nosotras todavía no podíamos encontrarla.**

**—****¿Qué has estado haciendo? He llamado y te he enviado mensajes**

**de texto. Cielos, chica, es difícil contactar contigo.**

**Ann entró simplemente hablando sin parar sobre Nathan siendo**

**un idiota. Yo no podía concentrarme en lo que me decía porque la**

**comprensión de quién era Nathan me golpeó. Agarré el pomo de la puerta**

**para impedir caerme.**

**—****¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Ann—. ¿Estás enferma,**

**Candy? Porque parece que estás a punto de desmayarte.**

**_"_****_Siéntate en la cama. Está bien. Sé lo que estás recordando"._**

**Dank todavía estaba aquí. Asentí para su beneficio, caminé a la**

**cama y me senté. —Estoy bien. Sólo me mareé. Tú me despertaste.**

**Ann frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a mi lado. —¿Estás segura?**

**—****Sí, estoy segurísima.**

**—****Bueno, entonces ¿debería perdonarlo?**

**¿****_Perdonar a quién? ¿Nathan? _****Estoy confundida.**

**—****¿Podrías explicar todo esto otra vez? El asunto de estar mareada**

**hizo difícil entender lo que decías.**

**_Y sí deberías perdonar a Nathan porque él es Wyatt_****. No podía decirle**

**eso, por supuesto. Pero ahora quería ir a abrazar a Nathan y decirle**

**cuánto lo eché de menos. Él pensaría que yo había perdido la cabeza. No**

**era de extrañar que me gustara tanto.**

**—****Esta chica Siera. Lo llama para que vaya a cambiar su bombilla a**

**las seis de la mañana y él va, Candy. Se levanta y va a arreglar su luz. Ella**

**no es una idiota. Puede arreglarlo sola. ¿Por qué él iba a hacer eso? No lo**

**entiendo. Nosotros tuvimos increíble sexo caliente anoche y me despierto**

**con una nota de él diciendo que estaría de regreso, que Siera llamó porque**

**su bombilla estaba quemada y necesitaba ayuda para cambiarla.**

**Era extraño. Nathan necesitaba algunas bofetadas.**

**—****Tienes toda el derecho de estar molesta. Pero tal vez lo entendiste**

**mal.**

**Ann se encogió de hombros y recostó su cabeza sobre mi**

**hombro. —No creo que tú puedas malinterpretar eso. Los chicos apestan.**

**Pero tú sabes eso. Realmente te gustaba Terry y él fue y se acostó con**

**aquella chica. Luego Jay te aburre. Puedo verlo en tu rostro. También creo**

**que podría estar acostándose con Victoria de nuevo para que lo sepas.**

**_Bueno. Espero que él la follara mucho y mucho._**

**Acaricié la cabeza de Ann. —Está bien. Todo esto tendrá sentido**

**tarde o temprano. En cuanto a Jay, si quiere a Victoria puede tenerla.**

**Hablaré con él al respecto. Probablemente está tan aburrido conmigo como**

**lo estoy con él.**

**—****Veo que ni siquiera te importa. Desearía que él no me importara.**

**Pero lo hace, Candy. Me importa mucho.**

**Desde luego que le importaba. Si él aun fuera Wyatt yo iría y le**

**pegaría unas bofetadas y obtendría la información de él. Era extraño**

**pensar que era la misma alma, el mismo ser que ahora era alguien más.**

**Alguien que yo no conocía tan bien. No podía escaparme para darle unas**

**bofetadas a Nathan.**

**—****Voy a tomar una ducha ¿luego irás de compras conmigo? Necesito**

**una terapia de zapatos.**

**Terry estaba aquí. Recordé. No quería ir a comprar zapatos. Deseaba**

**sentarme en el regazo de Terry por el resto del día. Bueno, y besarlo y**

**hacer otras cosas.**

**—****Umm, supongo, sin embargo necesito ir a un lugar más tarde.**

**¿Esto va a ser una cosa de todo el día?**

**Ann levantó una ceja hacía mí. —¿Qué es exactamente lo que**

**tienes que hacer más tarde?**

**Podría mentir pero probablemente me atraparía. Decidí ir con la**

**verdad. **

**—****Estoy viendo a Terrence otra vez. Todo eso con la chica no**

**pasó. Era otro chico. No oí las cosas correctamente.**

**_Esa era la verdad._**

**Ambas cejas de Miranda se alzaron. —¿Estás viendo a Terrence Granchester otra vez? ¿Él está de regreso? No lo he visto en semanas. Supuse que se retiró y viajó con la banda.**

**Desplacé mis ojos alrededor de la habitación preguntándome dónde**

**exactamente estaba él. —Sip, él está de vuelta. No viajó. Volvió… —me**

**interrumpí.**

**Ann me miró de una manera extraña. —De acuerdo. Bueno. Voy**

**a alistarme y tú puedes despertarte para que realmente tengas sentido y**

**luego iremos a comprar zapatos.**

**Una vez que Ann cerró la puerta del baño caí de espaldas sobre**

**la cama. Mierda. No quería ir a comprar zapatos.**

**El cuerpo de Terry cubrió el mío y sus labios rozaron mi oreja. —Iré**

**a trabajar. Que te diviertas. Pero esta noche, eres mía. Vamos a salir y**

**divertirnos. Quiero llevarte a bailar y sujetarte de la manera que quería**

**aquella noche en el club. Solamente prométeme que usarás esas botas**

**marrones. —La voz de Terry era baja mientras hablaba suavemente en mi**

**oído. Me estremecí y deslicé una de mis piernas encima de su cadera.**

**—****Mmm, está bien. Suena agradable.**

**Terry besaba un punto sobre mi cuello mientras su mano bajaba y**

**corría sobre la pierna que yo casi había envuelto alrededor de su cintura.**

**—****Ann va a salir pronto. Tengo que irme. No comiences algo que no**

**podremos terminar.**

**Me reí y bajé mi pierna. —Bien, está bien.**

**—****Te amo, Candy —dijo él contra mis labios antes de que se hubiera**

**ido.**

**CANDY**

**E****speré fuera de la cafetería en una mesa con paraguas a que**

**Jay llegara. Pensé que si lo escupía todo aquí fuera y le daba**

**un tiempo para procesarlo entonces eso se resolvería. La**

**Deidad lo había arruinado con este encuentro de almas gemelas. Si Jay no**

**me quería y yo no quería a Jay, entonces no había ningún problema.**

**Terry estaba en algún lugar al otro lado de la calle, mirándome.**

**Estuvo de acuerdo en que esto podría funcionar. Especialmente, si Jay**

**salía con otra chica. Pero Terry quería estar cerca y sinceramente me**

**sentía como si él acabara de regresar después de una separación muy**

**larga. No quería que fuera a ninguna parte.**

**―****Hola, Candy. Ya ordenaste. Te hubiera conseguido tu café ―dijo Jay**

**mientras sacaba la silla frente a mí.**

**―****Necesitaba cafeína ―contesté.**

**―****Te extrañé en la casa de la fraternidad anoche. No es nada**

**divertido cuando no vienes conmigo.**

**Dejé mi taza sobre la mesa y lo miré con ojos fríos.**

**―****Jay. Sé que te diviertes cuando no estoy allí. También sé que tienes**

**toda esa diversión en la cama o donde sea que decidas hacerlo con**

**Victoria. Está bien. No estoy enojada. Sólo quiero exponer todo aquí y**

**llegar a algún tipo de conclusión.**

**Jay se sentó allí con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. ¿Realmente**

**no pensó que lo descubriría?**

**―****No quiero terminar. Te quiero a ti. Sí, pude haberme enredado un**

**poco con Victoria algunas veces pero eso es porque nunca vienes a nada**

**relacionado con ATO****4****. Soy el único hombre allí sin una cita. Victoria está**

**siempre sobre mí. Después de unos tragos es difícil de rechazar.**

**Estoy segura de que en algún lugar de todo eso él tenía razón.**

**―****Nuestros deseos y necesidades son muy diferentes. Necesitas cosas que**

**no puedo darte o que no te quiero dar. Está perfectamente bien que las**

**necesites. Conseguirlas de Victoria está bien para mí. Pero no quiero fingir**

**que tenemos una relación cuando tienes sexo con otra persona. No**

**tenemos una relación. Si alguien me invita a salir y quiero aceptar,**

**aceptaré.**

**Jay frunció el ceño. ―¿Quién te invitó a salir?**

**―****Eso no viene al caso. Esto se trata del hecho de que tienes**

**sentimientos hacia Victoria, porque me resulta difícil creer que sólo puedes**

**querer acostarte con ella una y otra vez y no sentir nada.**

**Jay puso los codos sobre la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre sus**

**manos. ―No sé lo que está mal conmigo. Te quiero, Candy. Lo hago. Pero**

**ella se me lanza y no puedo rechazarla.**

**Pobre hombre; él no tenía ni idea.**

**Estiré la mano y acaricié la suya. ―Está bien. Tú la quieres; ella te**

**quiere. Todo está bien. Simplemente disfruta de ser libre para estar juntos.**

**No hay razón para ocultármelo.**

**Jay levantó la cabeza y me miró. ―Nunca has sido normal. La**

**mayoría de las chicas estarían gritándome y vertiendo el café sobre mi**

**cabeza. Tú sólo acaricias mi mano y me dices que mi actividad sexual está**

**bien. Que vaya y disfrute.**

**Me eché a reír y me levanté. ―Fuiste tú quién quiso que hubiera algo**

**entre nosotros. No yo. Nunca sentí nada parecido al amor. Si lo hubiera**

**sentido, entonces sí, estaría devastada. Pero sólo me gustas como un**

**amigo, Jay. Quiero que seas feliz.**

**Jay se echó hacia atrás en su silla. ―Esto significa que no tengo otra**

**oportunidad, ¿no?**

**_¿Estaba bromeando? _****Negué con la cabeza. ―No, yo diría que te**

**quedaste sin oportunidades. Ese barco ha zarpado.**

**―****¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?**

**Eché un vistazo al otro lado de la calle y vi a Terry apoyado contra**

**un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y nos observaba de**

**cerca. Sabía que él escuchó cada palabra.**

**―****Podemos ser amigos desde lejos. No pasando el rato, simplemente**

**saludándonos el uno al otro al pasar.**

**―****Nunca voy a perdonarme por haberte perdido ―dijo Jay.**

**―****Creo que lo superarás. Hay alguien por ahí para ti. Alguien quien**

**no te va a aburrir y que amará las mismas cosas que tú.**

**Él negó con la cabeza. ―Es seguro que no es Victoria.**

**En cierto modo no estaba de acuerdo con él, pero no dije nada.**

**―****Adiós, Jay ―dije por última vez, luego me volví y me dirigí a cruzar**

**la calle. Terry me esperaba en el otro lado. Su sonrisa hizo todo perfecto.**

**Saber que estaba allí y siempre lo estaría hizo que todo se sintiera bien.**

**Crucé la calle con los ojos fijos en él. La estridente bocina y el terror**

**que llenó los ojos de Terry fueron la única advertencia que tuve.**

**―****No, Candy. No te atrevas a salir de allí. Quédate ahí. No salgas de**

**tu cuerpo.**

**Miré a Terry, quien parecía frenético. Sus ojos se llenaron de**

**lágrimas no derramadas.**

**―****¿Por qué estás tan molesto?**

**―****¡NO! Dije que no dejes tu cuerpo. Candy vuelve allí ―rogó Dank.**

**―****Ella lo dejó porque tenía que hacerlo, Dankmar. Toma el control y**

**piensa en esto. Tú eres la Muerte, cálmate, maldición. ―La voz de Gee me**

**sorprendió. Tenía un timbre angelical que nunca había oído antes. Era**

**casi gracioso escucharla maldecir.**

**―****¿Alguno de ustedes me dirá por qué están molestos?**

**Las sirenas comenzaron a sonar y me di la vuelta para ver a una**

**ambulancia dirigirse hacia nosotros. Las sirenas de la policía se unieron y**

**de repente nos vimos rodeados por un enjambre de personas. Dos**

**paramédicos corrieron hacia mí y se inclinaron a mis pies. Qué extraño.**

**Bajé la mirada y me vi a mí misma allí acostada... ¡Oh Dios mío!**

**―****¿Dank? ―pregunté, presa del pánico cuando vi a un hombre**

**bombear mi pecho y respirar en mi boca.**

**Dos brazos cálidos vinieron a mí alrededor. ―Está bien, Candy.**

**Vamos a resolver esto. Voy a resolver esto. Esto no debería haber pasado.**

**No estabas en los libros. Yo lo habría sabido.**

**_¿No estaba en los libros?_**

**―****Dank, ¿estoy muerta?**

**Él no respondió de inmediato. ―Gee, distrae a los paramédicos y la**

**policía. Distrae a todos. Voy a tomar el cuerpo.**

**―****¿Tu harás qué? ―preguntó Gee incrédula.**

**―****Dije que los distraigas, maldita sea. Me voy a llevar su cuerpo. Algo**

**está mal. Esto no debería haber pasado.**

**Gee asintió y salió corriendo hacia la multitud gritando. ―Ayúdenme,**

**ayúdenme por favor. ―Los agentes de policía comenzaron a perseguirla y**

**ambos paramédicos miraron hacia atrás para ver de qué se trataba el**

**alboroto. Estaba esquivando a la policía y gritando a los paramédicos que**

**necesitaba respiración boca a boca. Que estaba teniendo una reacción**

**alérgica.**

**Me volví para echar un vistazo a Dankmar y él recogía mi cuerpo sin**

**vida. Me agarró la mano y ya no estábamos ahí fuera. Estábamos**

**caminando por un ventoso túnel oscuro que giraba continuamente. **

**Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de entender qué sucedía como para pensar en preguntarle a Dank dónde nos encontrábamos.**

**Entonces, salimos del túnel… ¿en mi dormitorio?**

**Dank puso mi cuerpo en la cama con cuidado, como si eso**

**importara. Ya no estaba allí.**

**―****Bien. Tienes volver allí dentro ―dijo mirándome.**

**―****Um, no sé cómo ―le contesté. ¿Cuál era el problema?**

**Dank se acercó a mí y me agarró las manos. Las suyas estaban más**

**frías al tacto ahora. **

**―****Candy, escúchame. Si tu alma es recogida, entonces,**

**se te dará otra vida. No vas a tener está edad de nuevo por dieciocho años**

**más. Tendría que esperar hasta que madures para siquiera acercarme a ti.**

**Luego está la posibilidad de que me digas que me vaya. Ya hemos pasado**

**por eso. Por favor, cariño, por favor. No me dejes.**

**―****No puede volver al cuerpo, Dankmar ―Una suave voz y profunda**

**llenó la habitación haciendo temblar las paredes.**

**Dank me empujó detrás de él y se volvió hacia la voz. ―Esto fue un**

**error. Ella no estaba en los libros. Si te la llevas antes de tiempo entonces**

**una regla se rompería.**

**El cuerpo de Dank estaba tenso como un arco. Dispuesto a luchar**

**contra cualquiera que estuviera aquí. El hecho de que su voz hiciera**

**temblar la habitación no era un pensamiento reconfortante.**

**―****Te dijimos que ella tenía que elegir ―dijo la voz.**

**―****Ella eligió ―gritó Dank.**

**Levanté la mano y me asomé por la esquina, un hombre alto de por**

**lo menos dos metros y medio de altura, ya que su cabeza estaba rozando el**

**techo, miró hacia mí con ojos de plata. Completamente plata, no había**

**pupila. ―Yo elegí ―chillé. Era más grande de lo que pensaba.**

**―****Somos conscientes de su elección, Dankmar. Al igual que somos**

**conscientes de otras cosas, también.**

**Sentí que mi cara y cuello se calentaban. Así que ellos sabían... ¿no**

**había privacidad? Decidí que ocultarme detrás de Terry era tan mala**

**idea. Me moví fuera de la vista del gigante.**

**―****No la obligué a elegir. Ella nunca lo quiso ―dijo Dank con un tono**

**defensivo. Realmente necesitaba dejar de incitar a este hombre. Dank era**

**grande… pero no tan grande.**

**―****Somos muy capaces de determinar las cosas nosotros mismos.**

**Ahora, si me dejaras terminar un pensamiento completo antes de**

**interrumpirme, Muerte, eso sería muy apreciado.**

**Terry se puso aún más recto, y se estiró hacia atrás para poner su**

**mano en la mía. Apreté con fuerza, asegurándole que estaba aquí. Nadie se**

**había escapado conmigo. ****_Aún._**

**―****¿Has pensado en el hecho de que es una mortal? Su cuerpo va a**

**envejecer y morir. ¿Te negarás a tomar su alma cuando su cuerpo sea tan**

**viejo que ya no pueda funcionar?**

**―****Me prometieron que si ella me elegía a mí, podría conservarla para**

**una eternidad.**

**―****Sí, lo hicimos y tú también. Pero sólo hay una manera ―Hubo una**

**pausa y luego―: ven aquí, Candy.**

**Terry sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y me atrajo para estar junto él. No**

**soltó mi mano. ―¿Qué quieres de ella? ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**El hombre miró hacia mí y luego levantó su mano derecha en el aire.**

**Una espesa niebla llenó la habitación y el sonido del agua corriendo rugió**

**en mis oídos. Apreté la firme mano de Dank. Un cálido cosquilleo comenzó**

**en mis dedos y lentamente se extendió en toda mi alma. No era**

**desagradable, pero era diferente. Algo estaba sucediendo. Un fuerte crujido**

**me hizo saltar y los brazos de Dank me rodearon.**

**―****Ya está hecho. Has luchado duro por ella, Dankmar. Creemos que**

**elegiste bien. Ahora, presta atención a estas palabras. Vivirá el tiempo que**

**andes por la tierra. Tu eternidad será la suya. Caminara donde quiera que**

**tú camines. Su ser ya no es el alma o el cuerpo. Ella es como tú eres, una**

**especie de Deidad. Puede aparecer en cualquier forma. Es tu compañera.**

**Su alma ya no está. Se ha transformado. Se atendrá a las normas**

**establecidas en el lugar. Puede vivir esta vida cerca de esas almas que**

**ama. Nunca sabrán que ha cambiado. No pueden. Su apariencia, para los**

**humanos con los que guarda una estrecha relación, cambiará a medida**

**que ellos cambien. Una vez que ella esté lista para alejarse de la vida que**

**lleva ahora, puede dejar de lado esas reglas y caminar como lo haces tú,**

**sin cuidado.**

**No entendía mucho de lo que acababa de decir. Al mirar a Terry lo vi**

**asentir. ―Gracias.**

**Una brisa rápida y luego se había ido. Miré de nuevo a la cama, mi**

**cuerpo se había ido, también.**

**TERRY**

**—****Me he ido, o al menos mi cuerpo se ha ido —dijo Candy en un**

**susurro.**

**Sí, su cuerpo humano se había ido. Ella ya no lo necesitaría. —**

**¿Entendiste lo que él acaba de decir?**

**Candy comenzó a asentir, luego negó y después se encogió de**

**hombros. —Tal vez un poco.**

**Me eché a reír y me incliné para besar su frente. —Aparecerás como**

**yo lo hago. Ann está a punto de entrar por esa puerta en pánico**

**buscándote. Te verá. Nada sobre ti luce diferente para ella. Sólo yo puedo**

**decir que ya no eres humana.**

**—****¿Así que ahora soy como tú?**

**La puerta se abrió de golpe y Ann entró corriendo y se detuvo en**

**seco cuando vio Candy.**

**—****¡Candy! Estás viva. Estás aquí. Gracias a Dios. Jay dijo que habías**

**sido golpeada por un coche y que los paramédicos llegaron y entonces**

**hubo una conmoción y luego desapareciste. Todo el mundo está**

**buscándote. Tenemos que hacerles saber que estas viva. —Ann ahogó**

**en un sollozo y echó los brazos alrededor de Candy—. No podía perderte**

**también. Perdí a Wyatt, no puedo perderte.**

**Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Candy por encima del hombro de**

**Ann y una sonrisa curvó hacia arriba las comisuras de sus labios. Lo**

**habíamos logrado. Candy no tenía que renunciar a su vida y yo no tenía**

**que renunciar a Candy.**

**—****Nunca me perderás. Puedo prometerte eso —dijo Candy y me guiñó**

**un ojo antes de apartarse y apretar los hombros de Ann—. Está bien.**

**No recuerdo haber vuelto aquí, pero lo hice. Terry me encontró. Creo que**

**posiblemente pude haber tenido una conmoción cerebral, pero ahora estoy**

**bien. En serio.**

**Candy asintió y besó su mejilla. —Te amo, Candy.**

**Candy se rió. —También te amo.**

**CANDY**

**A****l guardia de seguridad en el club me llevó de vuelta a la**

**habitación donde Terry me esperaba. Toda la cosa de sólo**

**aparecer en los lugares era una lección que Terry aun tenía**

**que enseñarme. Siempre me entraba pánico en el último minuto y**

**terminaba en lugares al azar, como los baños de una estación de servicio o**

**el pasillo de la leche de los supermercados. Le proporcionaba a Terry**

**entretenimiento sin fin con todos mis ensayos y errores.**

**El guardia se detuvo frente a una puerta marcada como privada y**

**llamó una vez, y luego abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarme**

**pasar. La habitación era similar a la mayoría de los cuartos previstos para**

**él en los lugares donde ****_Cold Soul _****tocaba. Había un bar con bebidas y**

**botellas de agua, y amplios sofás y sillas para sentarse. Las paredes de**

**esta, estaban llenas de espejos.**

**Terry estaba recostado en el sofá, pero se levanto y se acercó a mi**

**cuando el hombre cerró la puerta detrás de mí. —¿Por qué tardaste tanto?**

**—****Me preguntó con una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro.**

**—****Ann y Nathan tuvieron una sesión de reconciliación en**

**nuestra habitación y no pude entrar hasta que el ruido se detuvo.**

**—****Ah, no puedo decir que te culpo. Necesitamos seriamente**

**enseñarte como cambiar de ropa a tu antojo. El único momento en que me**

**quito mi ropa es contigo. El resto del tiempo yo decido lo que quiero usar y**

**mi apariencia cambia.**

**Pensé en eso y decidí que dejaría esa lección para más adelante. Mis**

**habilidades no eran geniales y el pensamiento de que podría terminar**

**desnuda en público por que había hecho algo mal me aterrorizaba. —No**

**hay que enseñarme eso todavía.**

**Terry se rió entre dientes, como si hubiera leído mi mente y supiera**

**exactamente cuál era mi temor. —Solo avísame cuando estés lista.**

**Trabajaremos en ello.**

**Asentí y tomó mi mano y me llevo hasta el sofá. —Escribí una nueva**

**canción después de que nosotros, uh, ya sabes. —Me miró y una tímida**

**sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.**

**—****¿Después de que tuvimos sexo?**

**Terry negó con la cabeza. —No, Candy, de que hicimos el amor. No**

**confundas ambos.**

**El placer de sus palabras me recorrió. Me gustaba que este nuevo**

**cuerpo todavía sintiera sensaciones.**

**—****La escribí la mañana después de que hicimos el amor. Sin**

**embargo, no la he compartido con la banda, porque es personal.**

**Me senté y él se acercó y recogió la guitarra acostada en la silla junto**

**a mí. Apoyó el pie en el borde del sofá y deslizo la correa de la guitarra**

**alrededor de su cuello. Justo cuando pensaba que Terry Granchester no podría**

**ser más sexy él me demostraba que estaba equivocada**

**—****¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó mirándome.**

**—****Oh, solo estoy pensando que tengo el novio más sexy del planeta.**

**Lo único que podría mejorar esto es si estuvieras sin camisa.**

**Terry sonrió, y tiró de la correa de la guitarra por encima de su**

**cabeza y luego alcanzo el dobladillo de su camisa y se la quitó arrojándola**

**en mi regazo. —¿Esta mejor? —Preguntó mientras pasaba la correa por la**

**parte trasera de su cuello.**

**—****Oh, sí. —Dank sacudió la cabeza y se rió—. Lo haces difícil para**

**un chico, Candy Andry. Estaba preparándome para ser romántico y ahora**

**mi mente tiene pensamientos perversos.**

**Me incliné hacia atrás y crucé mis piernas y sostuve su descartada**

**camisa en mi nariz para olerla. Puede que no se la devuelva.**

**—****Maldita sea —murmuró Terry mientras me miraba—. No creo que**

**recuerde la letra de la canción ahora.**

**Saqué mi labio inferior en un puchero. —Pero quiero oírla.**

**Terry cerró los ojos y acomodó la guitarra en su rodilla doblada. —**

**Tus deseos son órdenes para mí —respondió sonriendo con los ojos**

**cerrados. Su lengua salió y humedeció los labios. De repente, oír la**

**canción no era tan importante. Quería lamer sus labios también.**

**Entonces, él comenzó a tocar. Aparté mis ojos de sus labios mientras el**

**abría su boca. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sostuvo mi mirada mientras**

**sus palabras se unían a la música.**

**_Luz de día se desvanece mientras te miro desde la distancia._**

**_Oscuridad reclama el cielo y desearía que tú pudieras solo saberlo._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros, pero algo me atrae más cerca._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero la gravedad nos acerca._**

**_Más cerca de tu piel, rebeldía profunda dentro, te has apoderado de mí y_**

**_parece que no puedo nadar a la superficie de mí ser. Estoy bajo tu control._**

**_Preguntándome cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, preguntándome como_**

**_hemos llegado hasta aquí, al lugar al que debemos ir._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, sí._**

**_Al lugar al que debemos ir._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh._**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, sí._**

**_Las almas no están destinadas para cosas como estás._**

**_Nuestros mundos no estaban destinados a chocar._**

**_Estarás mejor marchándote mientras tienes algo que dejar atrás._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros, pero algo me atrae más cerca._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero la gravedad nos acerca._**

**_Más cerca de tu piel, rebeldía profunda dentro. Te has apoderado de mí y_**

**_parece que no puedo nadar a la superficie de mí ser, estoy bajo tu control._**

**_Preguntándome cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí._**

**_Preguntándome como hemos llegado hasta aquí, al lugar al que debemos ir._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos, pero algo me acerca._**

**Al momento en que sus manos dejaron de moverse, estaba levantada**

**y alcanzando su guitarra. Necesitaba abrazarlo. Ahora. Terry comprendió**

**mis intenciones y deslizó lejos la guitarra y la bajó sin quitar los ojos de**

**mí. Me lancé a sus brazos, agarré su rostro y di una pequeña lamida a sus**

**labios antes de deslizar mi lengua en su boca.**

**Terry ahuecó su mano en mi trasero, levantándome, y envolví mis**

**piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo amaba. Él era mío.**

**—****Están en eso otra vez. Maldita sea, Dank tiene más acción que yo**

**en estos días. —La voz de Loose nos interrumpió. Estúpido baterista.**

**—****Vete —respondió Terry sin mirar atrás a nuestro intruso.**

**—****No puedo, hombre. Seguimos en cinco —dijo Les. Genial, teníamos**

**a toda la banda como público. Los fulminé con la mirada por encima del**

**hombro de Terry, lo que solo causo que todos rieran.**

**—****Sentimos interrumpir tu hora feliz, cariño, pero necesitamos a**

**nuestro cantante —Loose me guiño un ojo. Él nunca habría guiñado de**

**nuevo si Terry no se hubiera volteado.**

**Rubber lo golpeó detrás de la cabeza y murmuró: —Idiota.**

**Terry me permitió deslizarme por su cuerpo, pero mantuvo sus**

**manos firmemente sobre mi trasero. —Creo que voy a dejar este**

**pasatiempo. Eres la única audiencia que quiero. Y estos idiotas se siguen**

**metiendo con mi tiempo libre.**

**Miré a los tres chicos que formaban la mayor parte de la banda.**

**Tenían un tecladista, Jet, que apenas logró aparecer justo antes de que la**

**banda entrara al escenario. Él estaba increíblemente drogado todo el**

**tiempo.**

**—****Ellos te necesitan y yo siempre estaré esperando a un lado del**

**escenario cuando hayas terminado. No renuncies a esto por mí.**

**Terry metió un poco de cabello detrás de mi oreja. —Mientras tú**

**estés esperándome, creo que puedo seguir con esto un tiempo más.**

**—****Tres minutos —anunció Loose, recordándonos que todavía seguían**

**ahí.**

**Presione mis labios contra los de Terry y le di un beso rápido y luego**

**lo empuje hacia la puerta.**

**—****Vamos a hacer esto.**

**TERRY**

**—****¿Cuándo empezaras a dejar venir a Candy? —preguntó Gee**

**mientras entrabamos al hospital.**

**—****No lo haré. Ella puede ser inmortal pero pedirle que lidie con esto**

**es algo que nunca haré. —La muerte no era fácil. Era una cosa trágica**

**para los humanos. A diferencia de mi, Candy ha sido humana. Ella**

**entendía esas emociones, aún las experimentaba. Las emociones eran**

**parte de ella. Por mucho que odiara estar lejos, no quería traerla a este**

**mundo.**

**—****Ella es fuerte, Dankmar. La chica fue capaz de recuperar sus**

**recuerdos a través de su corazón. Sus recuerdos fueron borrados, pero ella**

**los trajo de vuelta y sobrevivió. Dale un poco de crédito.**

**Sabía que Pagan era fuerte. Ella me amaba. Amar a la Muerte no es**

**algo que cualquiera pueda hacer. Yo no era el portador de buenas noticias.**

**—****Deja eso, por favor. Quiero recoger estás almas y volver antes de**

**que Candy y Ann salgan a su noche de chicas.**

**—****Bien, yo quiero volver antes de que Loose termine revolcándose**

**con una zorra al azar en una caseta de baño. Todos queremos algo.**

**Ella seguía viendo a Loose. Eso era jodido en todas las formas. No**

**quería ni pensar a lo que podría llevar. Gee era solo una transportista. No**

**era una Deidad. No tiene el poder que yo para salirse con la suya**

**rompiendo las reglas.**

**—****¿Esto sigue siendo una aventura, Gee? —Le pregunté mientras**

**estábamos fuera de la habitación del hospital donde sollozos y dolor nos**

**esperaban.**

**—****Me gustan sus rastas, ¿de acuerdo? Y toda la práctica que ha**

**tenido acostándose por allí le han dando bastante experiencia en el área.**

**Es solo por diversión.**

**No sonó convencida. Eso no era bueno. Trataría con eso más tarde.**

**Tal vez Loose terminaría acabando con esto y yo no tendría que hacerme**

**cargo.**

**—****No es como si nos viéramos más que un par de veces a la semana.**

**Sé que él lo hace con otras el resto de la semana. Estoy bien con eso. Él es**

**humano, yo no.**

**Nada en su tono apoyaba su afirmación de que estaba bien. Se**

**convertiría en una novia celosa muy pronto. Dios ayude a ese chico a**

**sobrevivir esto. Él nunca había disgustado a un inmortal antes. Esto no**

**podía ser bueno.**

**Cuando entré en la habitación no vi el alma que había venido a**

**recoger. Sin embargo, el rostro familiar de pie en la esquina abrazando a**

**una mujer llorando llamó mi atención. Jay estaba solemne mientras**

**sujetaba firmemente a la rubia en sus brazos. Reconocí su alma. Era la**

**que había sido incapaz de permanecer lejos de él mientras estaba saliendo**

**con Candy. Un resplandor traslúcido se envolvió alrededor de los dos**

**conectando sus almas.**

**—****Bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí —dijo Gee mientras llegaba a mi**

**lado. Su atención concentrada en el vínculo visible entre sus almas.**

**—****No había visto este vínculo entre ellos antes —dije estudiándolos**

**mientras Jay susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído.**

**El alma que habíamos venido a recoger se alejó del cuerpo sobre la**

**cama. Él era joven. También era problemas. Había una oscuridad que lo**

**rodeaba. La oscuridad lo marcaba como peligroso. Esta alma no tendría**

**otra oportunidad. Había ocasionado problemas en esta vida.**

**—****Oh, oh. Tenemos un huevo podrido. —Se quejo Gee mientras yo**

**daba un paso adelante para envolver la barra de hierro, reservada para las**

**almas enojadas, alrededor de sus muñecas. Proporcionaba control para el**

**trasportista hasta que ella entregara el alma a su lugar de descanso final.**

**Lidiar con las almas dañadas podía ser complicado. Una vez había tenido**

**que bajarlas yo mismo, pero con el tiempo descubrimos mejores maneras**

**de manejarlas. No me gusta perder mi tiempo con viajes.**

**—****Vamos, chico malo, vamos a terminar con esto —le dijo Gee.**

**Esta alma había sido el compañero de Victoria. Ahora que él ya no**

**vivía, la conexión se había transferido. El alma de Jay ahora estaba**

**completa.**

**CANDY**

**Mi mamá le hizo un millón de preguntas a Terry. Nunca se**

**me ocurrió, hasta que Terry lo mencionó en nuestro camino**

**aquí, que cuando mi memoria fue borrada también fue la de**

**mi mamá. Terry fue borrado de la memoria de todas las personas en mi**

**vida. Ann se había olvidado de Terry y Leif al igual que yo. Aunque mi**

**memoria fue restaurada, la de ellos no. Hacerlo sería peligroso. Sabrían**

**más de lo que deberían. Ahora, Terry era el chico nuevo que había**

**conocido en la universidad. También era el contante de una banda de**

**rock.**

**No había estado contenta cuando la presenté, pero Terry y su**

**carisma fueron rápidamente conquistándola.**

**Le traje un vaso de té dulce antes de hundirme en el sillón junto a**

**él. Ésta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser. Mi mamá lo amaría**

**muy pronto.**

**—****Así que, ¿Cantas música Rock?, ¿Consumes drogas? —le preguntó**

**mi mamá, observando su rostro por cualquier signo de una mentira.**

**Cubrí mi boca para evitar reírme.**

**—****No, no tomo ningún tipo de droga y tampoco bebo. Nunca lo he**

**hecho. No es algo en lo que me interese.**

**Mi mamá lo notó y entrecerró sus ojos hacía mí. No estaba contenta**

**con mi obvia diversión. —¿Y durante cuanto tiempo han estado saliendo?**

**Porque pensé que estabas viendo nuevamente a Jay.**

**Terry se tensó junto a mí y di unas palmaditas a su pierna. —Jay**

**esté enamorado de una chica llamada Victoria. Pensó que quería reavivar**

**las cosas conmigo, pero no funcionó. No íbamos bien juntos. Nos**

**aburríamos mutuamente. Fue durante un breve periodo de tiempo que**

**Terry y yo tuvimos un malentendido y me negué a hablar con él.**

**Mamá entrecerró sus ojos en mí. —Sabes usar protección, ¿No?**

**Ésta vez Terry tuvo que taparse la boca con el puño para evitar**

**reírse. —¡MAMÁ! No preguntes cosas como esas. Prometo que SI**

**hiciéramos algo que lo requiera, si, usaría protección.**

**Mi madre encogió de hombros. —Una madre no puede ser**

**demasiado cuidadosa. Necesitaba asegurarme de que pensabas con**

**claridad.**

**—****Lo tengo, mamá —le aseguré.**

**—****Bien, eso es bueno. Ahora, háblame de este chico que Ann**

**esta viendo. He oído que es un amor.**

**Estiré la mano y tomé la mano de Terry y envolví mis dedos con los**

**suyos. Había manejado el interrogatorio de mi madre con gran éxito.**

**—****Bueno, creo que es muy posible que Ann haya encontrado al**

**indicado —le dije a su buen saber y así lo había hecho. Tal vez no este año**

**ni al siguiente, pero un día ellos terminarían casados. En ésta vida y en**

**cada una después de ésta. El hecho de saber que iba a llegar a verlos**

**encontrarse y enamorarse en todas sus vidas me hizo sonreír.**

**Más tarde esa noche estaba acurrucada en mi cama. No me había**

**dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos mi habitación hasta**

**que tiré de mi colcha sobre mí y el olor a hogar me golpeó. Ya no**

**necesitaba dormir, pero me gustaba tumbarme en la cama por la noche.**

**Ann dijo que era algo que me había acostumbrado a hacer y que no debía**

**dejar de lado todo lo que me hacia feliz.**

**—****Esto nunca es aburrido —dijo la voz de Terry en la oscuridad. Me**

**giré para verlo sentado en la silla en la que solía sentarse para cantarme**

**por la noche.**

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunté sentándome. Se suponía**

**que estaría afuera recogiendo almas.**

**—****Estoy apunto de irme. Simplemente no pude resistir venir aquí y**

**verte metida en la cama una vez más. Comprendí que me poseíste una**

**noche en ésta habitación. Estaba cantando para ti y tú dormías. Hiciste**

**un pequeño sonido en tu sueño, como si estuvieras angustiada, y entré en**

**pánico y corrí a tu lado. Me tomaste del brazo durante tu sueño y lo**

**pusiste contra tu cara y volviste a dormir. No quería moverme nunca. —Se**

**puso de pie y se acercó a mí.**

**—****Supe entonces que nunca había comprendido lo que los humanos**

**llamaban amor. Pero que si se trataba de algo parecido al poder que**

**tuviste en mi, entonces no era de extrañar que lo buscaran tan**

**apasionadamente.**

**Extendí mi mano y tiré de él hacia la cama conmigo. —Vas a llegar**

**tarde —le dije mientras apartaba las mantas y tiraba del dobladillo de su**

**camisa.**

**—****¿Por qué? —preguntó Terry, levantando voluntariamente sus**

**brazos para que pudiera tirar de su camisa.**

**—****Porque después de escucharte no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta**

**que haya tenido mi cuota. Desnúdate, Dankmar.**

**Fin**


	9. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
